


She's a Star

by Lspark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lspark/pseuds/Lspark
Summary: Iris West is an aspiring singer-songwriter and Barry Allen is a high school science teacher. The two of them actually never met before. Iris is secretly hoping to make it big, by performing in a nightclub and uploading some covers on YouTube. Barry is focused on helping his students to love science and want to better the world. They meet one fateful night due to Barry’s best friend Cisco, an upcoming music producer and a new record label owner, who made Barry tag along to a nightclub to ‘loosen’ him up while he went to look for new talent for his label. Iris was performing that night, and all of their lives would never be the same.





	1. She's a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! My second fic, I was not expecting to write this, but the ideas came and I was afraid if I didn't write it up I'd forget some parts or not have the opportunity to get the chapter out until much later. Sorry to those reading His First Everything, I'll update that soon! But here's a gift to you all. <3 This is marked 'Mature' because of cursing and adult themes.

** Barry **

Barry shot out of bed at the sound of his alarm, frightened at the ‘end of the world’ siren he chose. He checked the time and groaned wanting to go right back to bed and forget that he had a job and had to teach teenagers who would be just as mad to be up this early as he was. Yet, he forced himself out of bed, turning off his alarm with more force than needed, and grabbing his glasses. Most people used their phones but Barry had an actual digital alarm. He was afraid if he used his phone it’d be broken, either by him smashing it or throwing it across the room. 

He jogged over to his bathroom to try to keep him awake and took a hot shower. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a morning person, but more that he was a ‘wake up naturally’ person. Having to set an alarm was like going to the bathroom, not when you need to but at a designated time it just didn't feel right to him. He also liked to take his time in the mornings and not rush, so he often had to wake up earlier than he needed to. 

After brushing his teeth for almost the full two minutes actually recommended for brushing, because he was particular about things like that, he went on to brush his bed hair down a little, but ended up messing it up again because he remembered the kids used to laugh at his hair because it was perfectly combed down and gave him a “preppy look” according to them. He didn’t mind looking preppy, but he was finally making ground with them, since he promised an end of the semester Christmas party in all of his classes if they could accumulate points by paying attention as well as asking and answering questions thoughtfully. 

He was glad that worked because after a couple of weeks of being called various names including “Mr. Lanky” - though he told them to call him Mr. Barry because he felt Mr. Allen was too much like his father too soon, and Barry might be too personal - he realized that teachers usually started with zero respect and had to earn the respect as they go along. And he intended on earning their full respect by the end of his first semester. He pulled on a plaid shirt and some jeans and was about to make himself some coffee and pour some cereal when he decided against it, he would stop over at his favorite coffee shop and get some breakfast there. He had enough time due to his early alarm. He slung his briefcase-bag over his shoulder and headed out. 

When he closed the door behind him he cursed under his breath realizing he left his phone inside and it was ringing. 

Quickly unlocking his door he ran back inside and grabbed his phone off his square table in the middle of his small one bedroom apartment, he answered it as he walked out the door. 

“What’s up Cisco?” There was only one person who would call him this early. 

“How’d you know it was me?!” Cisco sounded surprised. Barry scoffed. 

“Who else?” He answered matter-of fact, and Cisco chuckled. 

“Look man, I got VIP to one of _the most_ elite nightclubs in Central City, I think I might find my next artist there, and I want you to come with me!” 

Barry was grinning until the request for him to join. 

“Did Skip drop-out or something? You know I don’t do that - I’m not comfortable -” 

“Barry, you’re not an old man.” Cisco cut him off.

“I know that.” 

“You don’t act like you know it, you act like you have a wife and kids to go home to, and a steady day job, a typical life. When you’re actually in your mid-twenties and should be out partying and taking risks!”

“You don’t even party that much, and come on man, you know it’s not my scene.” 

“It should be, it could be, Barry,” Cisco lowered his voice, and Barry rolled his eyes knowing where this was headed. He made it to the car park of his apartment building and went to the bicycle section. He was eco-friendly and rode his bike to the school. He got flack from his students _and_ his co-workers for that one. “When’s the last time you got laid?” the whisper came. 

“When’s the last time you stayed out of my damn business?” 

“When’s the last time you stayed out of mine?!” 

“All the time!” 

“Oh really? Cause I recall someone calling my nutritionist to double check if she was _real_.” 

“You make it sound like I think you were making her up, I just wanted to check to see if she was legit and not scamming you for money. So I called her _office_ , no big deal.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

“How’re things going with her by the way, are you two good?” 

“Huh? What do you mean? Good? Of course we’re good! Why wouldn’t we be? We have a perfectly normal health only focused relationship.” 

“Oh, Shit. You didn’t Cisco!” 

“I didn’t what?!” 

“You slept with her didn’t you?” The silence on the other end was his answer. Barry attached his phone to the holster Cisco installed on his bike and tried not to fall over laughing. 

“I dunno, it just happened.” He mumbled sounding a bit guilty. Barry felt bad and stopped laughing at his friend, Cisco had a bit of bad luck when it came to women he worked with. He’d either end up dating them and getting heart broken, have them use him, or make the whole situation awkward by sleeping with them and then having them leave and never come back. 

“I still don’t get why you need a nutritionist in the first place, you’re healthy man.” 

“It’s not just about what goes in your belly, it’s about what goes in your mind.” He told Barry in a mock-yoga instructor tone, and Barry laughed. 

“So are you going to get a new one?” He asked. 

“No, weirdly enough - I called her to apologize and say it was a mistake and everything, and she just acted like nothing even happened. She just like didn’t even bring it up.” 

“Do you want her to?” 

“I don’t know, things are really busy for me right now, we just signed Allie and I wanna get one more person signed to start everything up officially, and get a record out for one artist, and singles out for everyone - plus I was working with Skip the other day and we started this wicked tune, that just needs some touches to be perfect so I don’t know if I have time to date.” 

“Alright, we’ll it’s up to you. I gotta go man, I’m almost at the school.” He wasn't really, but he didn't want Cisco to change the subject back to the club.

“Wait, Barry you haven’t given me an answer on tonig-” 

Barry stopped the call and sighed. He really had no intention of going to a club, filled with girls who weren’t interested in him, booze he couldn’t get drunk with because even though it was a Friday night, he had a meeting with a parent the next day due to one of his students grades and overall attitude and then he had papers to grade - however a small part of him, in the very back of his mind wanted to go. He wanted to know what it was like to be young and do something reckless for a change. He’s barely ever done anything remotely crazy and anything crazy he’s ever gotten into he regretted, like that one time he actually did karaoke which he would never do again, or that time he got drunk at a frat party (because of Cisco) and jumped into the pool with nothing but his boxers on. It was also one of the most embarrassing moments of his life because there were pictures, and videos...and he does not care to relieve it. 

 

** Iris **

 

Iris rolled around in her bed after the sunlight hit her face. She winced as she slowly rose into sitting position feeling a slight headache, probably the result of all the alcohol she drank last night - a drinking game with Scott and Linda. Yesterday was one Iris and Scott’s few good nights, both of them finished their articles for their online newspapers at the same time, and they spent a good twenty minutes making out afterward. 

It would have gone further but Linda called and invited Iris out, but she ended up coming over and the three of them played cards and drank. Linda was only willing to drink this way because she got the transfer she wanted from nine pm to seven pm on her news channel. Iris was proud of her best friend’s job as a local sports anchor. She made sure to watch her spot every time it was on. 

Linda had come from filming - her segment is usually pre-taped, and they decided to have a toast, and then toast turned into cards, and then cards turned into shots. Iris yawned and turned to see if Scott was next to her, but the spot beside her was empty. 

She wasn’t surprised. He left early in the morning doing God knows what, and sometimes she’d come home from the nightclub alone and he’d still be at his bartending shift until the early mornings and creep on her with his drunken breath. _Whatever._ she thought. She truly was starting to care less and less what he did and where he went. She had a feeling he was cheating on her, but she wouldn’t dare bring it up or ask him about it he would deny it and somehow make her feel bad for asking. Whereas if she were to do something like that he’d give her a stern lecture about how the world isn’t safe and she should be home on time or ask her who was she with. She hated that. 

She got out of bed went to the bathroom and washed her face thoroughly. It was her first thing to do every day, no matter when she got up. She just liked the feeling of washing her face it made her feel refreshed, and it woke her right up. 

As her mind cleared from the fog she glanced at the calendar taped to the right side of the mirror and remembered something,

“Shit!” She groaned as she scrambled around the small studio picking up clothes strewn across the floor and flinging them in the wardrobe, smelling one to check if it was clean she took off the pajama shirt she was wearing and threw it in as well, keeping the clean one in her arm. She then set up the only desk in the room and turned on her laptop. She completely forgot that she had an online interview for another online publication looking for a columnist. It was why she had set a phone alarm, but she slept through it. 

She grabbed her phone next to her laptop and checked the time. Taking a deep breath she realized she had ten minutes to spare. She hoped the wifi wouldn’t stutter as opened her Skype and looked for the publication title in contacts. 

This was how she and Scott made rent money, other than her getting paid mere pennies for singing twice a week at the Central Hall Nightclub and his cash bartending, which usually went to his ‘investments’ and their light and water bill, this was how they survived - their day jobs so to speak. It was also the one thread still linking them together after all the years, both of them loved to write. Iris also loved to sing, however, and had a really good voice. Scott always took pride in her voice, and soon realized that it could also help pay for stuff, they quickly took advantage of that by getting her singing in various nightclubs and posting various YouTube videos till they settled for the most prestigious nightclub in Central City. It still barely paid though. She just wanted to sing, but sharing her voice and her words with the world was a bonus she wasn't going to pass up on. 

Iris did up her hair in a messy bun and pulled on a nice clean white shirt, simple, but didn’t bother changing her pajama shorts. After all, who would, they could only see her face. They called a minute later than their official stated time for the interview, but she didn’t hold it against them. She was halfway through the interview when she heard the front door unlock and she stiffened, he was home. She continued with her interview, speaking loudly hoping that he would catch a hint, 

“Yes, I love that novel as well! Jane Eyre is just one of those true classics!” She exclaimed, more excited than she really was, she turned around swiftly and saw him with a bag of something approaching her, she shook her head at him, and he paused, she turned her attention back to the interviewer,

“Uh, are you busy?” He asked. She shook her head at him. 

“No not at all - so tell me, why exactly -” her body froze up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and lips on her neck,

“Excuse me one second, may we continue the _interview_ in a moment,” She asked the guy, he seemed confused but she shut the video call before he could ask her who the man behind her was. She turned and glared at Scott who looked down on the floor realizing he screwed up. 

“Scott fucking Evans!” Iris scolded. “You cannot do that while I’m on Skype with people, I was in an interview!” 

“Sorry babe I thought you were -”

“You thought I was what?! Talking to some _boy_ , can you stop acting like the only person I can talk to is you?!” She stood up to face him. He looked offended. 

“What does that mean?! I don’t do that.” He defended, Iris laughed. 

“You don’t do that? Just last week this nice guy was helping me carry our groceries up and you nearly gave him a heart attack asking him what the hell he was doing in our apartment. He had the fucking bags in his hand, you couldn’t take a guess?” 

“How about you calm the fuck down, it was an accident, I’m sorry!” He yelled. Iris shook her head at him. She would be calm, she wouldn’t even be upset if it was an honest mistake and he just wanted to be sweet, but this wasn’t the first time something like this happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. He knew she was on Skype with someone, he saw it was a guy, and he purposely had to mark his territory and she was getting tired of it. She knew he loved her, she loved him too, but it was wearing her down carrying the relationship for the both of them. She was the one who had to be watched while he went and did whatever he pleased? That was a double standard she was pretty done with. 

“I’m tired of this Scott.” 

“Of what?!”

“Of you being jealous of literally everyone I’m with apart from Linda.” 

“I am not jealous! You can be with whoever you want to be with! Fuck anyone! And don’t put this all on me, you ask me to protect you in the nightclub and it just, it stays with me when we’re not there.”

“That’s bullshit, I ask you to protect me from perverts and dicks who think they can do whatever they want to me, I didn’t ask you to be overbearingly possessive about it, and I sure as hell didn’t ask you to bring that kind of possessiveness home.” 

“You know what Iris? I’m tired too. I’m going for a run. Oh, and guess what, I bought you lunch! But maybe I’m just being a possessive boyfriend.” He tossed the plastic bag with food he was holding on the bed. Scott and Iris glared at each other for a moment before he left and slammed the door behind him. 

 

***

_All we seem to do is fight_

_You wanna break my heart with all your might?_

_You wanna keep me wrapped up in your life?_

_Or do you forget that I have mine?_

_I have places I wanna go_

_Things I haven’t seen_

_I didn’t ask you to save me_

_I don’t need a prince_

Iris stopped strumming her guitar for a moment sighing as she tuned it for the fifth time. Writing and singing was her way of dealing with everything. When she was sad or angry or happy she’d write and sing. It was her thing. Her father caught her doing it when she was little and encouraged her and she never stopped since. It was the greatest help to her when she found out that he was gone. The greatest help to her when she realized that her biggest inspiration was taken from her by a hit and run and she wouldn’t get to hear him say, “I could listen to you sing all day, Iris.” again.

She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. That was six years ago. When it happened, she was at the beginning stages of her relationship with Scott, and he was there for her, even though she didn’t want him to be, she tried to push him away, but he stayed. She knew he cared about her, but something didn’t feel right anymore with them. Either they drifted apart, or she drifted from him. But, she somehow couldn’t let their relationship go, maybe because she didn’t know where to go from there. She wiped a tear that escaped and took out her journal to write the words she had just sung.

She was about to start singing again when her phone rang, and she answered it immediately. 

“Hey girl, are you coming tonight?” Iris asked. 

“Yep! I was afraid it wouldn’t be possible, but we’re pre-recording again so I should have enough time to stop by. And why do you sound so sad?” Linda quickly asked. 

“Scott and I had another fight.” 

“Damn, you know, you’re supposed to get married before you argue this much,” Linda said dryly. Iris felt sick at the thought of marrying Scott, the way things were now, that would not be a good idea. 

“I don’t really see us heading there, honestly.” There was a brief pause. 

“So, you’re gonna end things with him then?” She asked. 

“No, but I just don’t see that _now_.” 

“Iris, I hate to say this, but you know me so I will anyways, I don’t see that _ever_.” 

“So, you _want_ me to break up with him?!” Iris asked surprised. Linda loved Scott when they first started dating. Linda sighed. 

“I want you to be happy. It’s been awhile since he’s been able to do that for you, _really_ do that for you.“ 

“We were happy last night.” Iris found herself defending. 

“We were drunk.” Linda deadpanned and then the two of them started laughing for a bit. 

“But seriously when’s the last time you guys have been on a date?” 

“I can’t even remember, we’ve been so busy. We always order in or eat at the club. Or eat separately.” 

“You’re basically not even a couple anymore,” Linda said seriously, and for some reason, the thought frightened Iris. 

“We share a bed, we’re still a couple.” 

“There’s more to being a couple and you know that.” There was a beat where Iris thought about what Linda said, and then she sighed.

“Well, I gotta go write for my online newspaper, and then get ready for the night club. Why did you call again?” 

“To tell you I can make it tonight.”

“That’s it? You could’ve texted me.” 

“I - well, I don’t know. Something weird happened today. Well not _weird_ , just different.” 

“ _Okay_ , what?” 

“Wally is doing really well for himself isn’t he with that new app he put out and now he’s opening a shop to fix cars, it’s so amazing! He’s brilliant for his age isn’t he?! Incredibly mature. And technically there is barely an age difference when you think about it.” 

“Okay, what are you getting at?” Iris asked with warning in her tone. 

“Wally-swung-by-my-station-cause-he-had-a-spot-to-introduce-his-app-and-we-had-a-conversation-and-coffee-and-he-asked-me-if-I’d-want-to-hang-out-again-sometime-and-I-said-yes.” Linda spat out in seconds. 

“You said what?!” Iris exclaimed, shocked. 

“I know, I know he has a crush on me, and I know I laughed when you told me earlier this year, but he seems to have really matured and I promise I’m not dating him. We’re just going to get coffee again because I couldn’t turn him down, you Wests with your adorable puppy eyes!” Linda whined. Iris laughed. 

“It’s fine, I just don’t want you to lead him on and break his heart, okay.” 

“I told him that we’re just going to hang out as friends, so he gets it.” She said confidently, and Iris shook her head. She sees the way Wally looks at her, she’s not so sure he gets it. 

“Alright then,” She said skeptically. “I have to go, see you tonight!” 

“See you tonight!” 

After hanging up her call with Linda, Iris closed her journal and put it away in her drawer she locked with a key that she hid. She then spent an hour writing an article and an hour getting ready and dressed before taking her purse and things and heading out the door. She didn’t bother calling Scott, she knew he’d be there. 

 

** Barry **

“See you tomorrow, flagpole!” 

Barry winced at the name. There it was. He turned to face the student he was having a parent-teacher meeting with on a Saturday and gave him a stern look. 

“Winston, you can call me whatever name you want, but it’s not going to improve your grades.” 

“I don’t care about my grades, I care about the fact that you took my Saturday away from me because of them. That wasn’t very nice Mr. Allen, and my mom’s not going to be happy.” 

“Alright then, are you done, Mr. Jones? Because, _you’re_ the one taking your time, now.” Barry smiled at his student. The boy didn’t know what to do so he scowled and left. 

Ah to be a freshman in High School and think you know everything or think you can know everything instantly if you didn’t already. After his final student left, he cleared out the lab. It was 9th-grade biology, his last and rowdiest class of the day on his Friday schedule. He enjoyed his job because he liked being able to pass on knowledge to the kids, but at the same time it was easily exhausting and emotionally draining. 

He went back to the homeroom classroom he had and spent time there organizing what he needed to get done for the weekend, and found himself starting ahead on his work. He didn’t like working during the weekends, but he usually didn’t bother trying to prevent it because what else would he do? He was comfortable going straight home and not doing anything with his life and he suddenly realized that that wasn’t normal. Maybe it was if he had someone to come home to, or if his weekdays were rowdy, but Barry realized that he’s always played it safe, and he feels like he will continue to do so. 

Part of him felt unsettled by the thought, while the rest of him had already come to terms with it. He liked his simple life. He finished up about half of his work for the weekend and figured he could go to a museum on Saturday after the meeting to check and see if it would be good for a field trip. Glancing at the clock in his classroom, he realized he was thirty minutes over the time he usually left. It was six in the evening and he was getting a bit hungry. 

He made his way out of the building, saying by to other teachers as he left when his phone rang. 

“What now, Cisco?” 

“Oh man, rough day huh? Well, let me give you a ride home.” Barry sighed. 

“You don’t have to, I’m fine, I got my bike.” He answered, and then jumped back a bit as he heard honking. He turned to face Cisco’s modern jeep. 

“Too late, I’m already here. Come on, you sound like you had a shitty day, let’s make it less shitty.” Barry laughed. 

“Fine, lemme grab my bike.” He hung up, went and got his bike and headed over to Cisco’s black jeep, he had a nice car. Barry was tired. He felt something was up, but that was in the back of his mind as he folded up his transferable bike and put it in the back. He got in and Cisco started driving, and _talking_. Barry tried to listen but he was zoning out every once in awhile thinking about ways he could approach his lessons better and what he would do about dinner. He snapped back to full attention, though, when Cisco mentioned food. 

“What did you say? Sorry man I am way too tired.” 

“I said I’m going to stop somewhere for food and drinks want to come with?” 

“Alright.” Barry agreed absentmindedly not bothering to ask where that was going to be. 

He instantly regretted that a while later when Cisco stopped in front of a large theater-like building that said “Central City Hall Nightclub” underneath the giant neon sign was a claim “the absolute best”. Barry wanted to bolt. He figured he could ride his bike all the way home, but the ride had taken them almost an hour from the school. He turned to Cisco with a furious glare.

“What the hell, Cisco!” 

Cisco couldn’t help but laugh, he tried to stop himself but he just couldn’t, it was too funny to him, the whole thing. 

“Dude, you do realize that you almost fell asleep twice on the way over here? You’re acting so old for your age it’s scary. This is an intervention! Now come on, I got us great seats.” And with that Cisco hopped out of his car with his keys and walked in expecting Barry to follow. Barry sighed angrily and did so. 

 *** 

The nightclub was _fancy_. That was the first thought that Barry had when he arrived inside, they were in a special VIP section, so they were on the second-floor balcony where there were booths set up, the entire place had a vintage vibe to it, almost paying homage to the roaring twenties with the high ceilings and chandeliers. Where they were had an almost perfect view of the bottom floor where there was a large dance floor in the middle and then tables with chairs surrounding it, where people were being served food and drinks. Speaking of, Barry was surprised that was food offered, but he was glad there was so he managed to at least quench his hunger by ordering a burger dish. It was the only thing on the menu that made any sense to him. 

Cisco, of course, didn’t just invite him, there was a brunette woman he’d never seen before, who he naturally assumed was his nutritionist and was right, her name was Caitlin but she said everyone called her Catie. And Skip didn’t drop-out, because Skip, Cisco’s co-producer and co-engineer was needed there as well. And then there was another new person, a tall man with dark skin and a very cool beard, who Barry later found out was a talent scout by the name of Ryan. Once everyone came they settled into place. And Barry realized that this wasn’t so bad after all. 

They were there already for about an hour and a half listening to the various artists that would take the stage and quietly judging them. Cisco got excited about a few, but Ryan would talk him out of it, saying that they didn’t really have that star quality to them that Cisco should be looking out for. 

“So how will I know when they’re the right one for the label?” Cisco asked. 

“You’ll just know,” Ryan said smoothly. 

“Hey sir! Can we get another round of drinks?” Cisco asked the passing waiter, but the man either ignored him or was too busy to stop and listen and he headed over to the other side. Cisco looked pissed. “Are you serious?! This place is way too expensive to not get good service.” The Catie girl put a hand on his shoulder and he instantly relaxed,

“Cisco, deep breaths, calm down, you don’t need another drink any way you’ve had way past the health-limit.” Barry and Skip held eye contact for a moment and both tried not to burst out laughing. 

“How about Skip and I go get you guys one more round from the bar downstairs?” Barry asked Cisco, he received a look from Catie, but ignored it. 

“One more drink wouldn’t hurt, right?” Cisco asked her. She looked at him for a moment before sighing and giving in. 

“Fine,” she said. And then they smiled at each other and Barry and Skip shared another look. “Um, could you guys get me another bloody Mary too then,” She added sheepishly and they agreed, they asked Cisco what he wanted and he had to get approval from Catie before saying it. Then Barry and Skip were off. 

“Are they always like that?” Barry asked Skip once they were a distance away from the two love birds. Cisco told Barry he often brought her to the studio. 

“All the damn time,” Skip said chuckling. “You would think they were married. They gotta be hooking up, right?” 

“I dunno man," Barry answered, not wanting to give Cisco’s private life away. But in reality, he was thinking the same thing. This wasn’t a one night stand kind of situation. And he would be happier about it if she wasn’t also someone working for him, that never ended well for him. 

They arrived at the bar and gave the bartender the orders and waited while he mixed it up. 

“What about you? Got any girls in your sights?” Skip asked. 

“No, not really, you - got any guys in your sights?” 

“Not really,” Skip replied. The two of them sat on bar stools in their lonely silence. 

“Plenty of girls and guys in here, though.” The bartender spoke up behind them, and they turned to face him. 

“I’ve been working here for a while, they’re really loose, talk to them.” 

“Are _you_ single?” Skip asked eyeing the man and his features. The guy laughed. 

“Sorry man, taken and by a woman.” He added. 

“Dammit, she’s a lucky woman.” Skip whispered, but the bartender caught it and laughed again.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one. But I do wish sometimes she’d think that.” 

“What’s your name though?” 

“Scott, yours?” 

“Skip, but my real name’s Montel, nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand. Scott shook it. 

“Nice to meet you too.” They shook hands for a bit and then Scott went back to work. Barry gave Skip a look asking him what he was doing, and Skip just rolled his eyes. “Your drinks are ready, enjoy the show, I think my girl’s up next.” 

“Thanks, man, can’t wait to watch her.” Skip said as he grabbed some drinks, and Barry did as well, nodding at the man a thanks. As they were leaving a woman was arriving at the bar, smirking at Scott. 

“Scottie my usual please,” She said and he grinned at her and offered it up. 

When Barry and Skip were far from the bar Barry shook his head to himself. 

“What?” Skip asked. 

“Nothing, I just feel bad for his girlfriend.” 

“Is it just me or was he giving off bi vibes?” Skip asked. Barry glared at him. 

“What! I’m just wondering man, you never know.” 

“He has a girlfriend,” Barry said as they climbed the steps to the balcony. Skip looked down at where Scott was pouring drinks and nudged for Barry to look, the guy was flirting with the woman there. 

“Not for long,” he answered. 

 

 _Bird’s flyin’ high, you know how I feel_

 

They were almost at their seats when a voice rang out in the club that Barry had never heard before, the melodious vocals reached inside him and touched his very soul. He whipped around to look at the stage and a drink slipped from his hand and crashed to the ground. He ignored the ‘what the fuck?!’ Skip yelled at him, and stared at the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on. She reminded him of royalty. Her eyes were the first things that he really looked at, her beautiful brown eyes that she shut for a moment when she sang a higher note - passion shooting through them when she sang lower. Everything about her was beautiful, her face, her lips and her skin, her gorgeous golden brown skin that shined under the lights. She had a halo of light around her long auburn hair. Her dress, a black strapless dress with a slit on the side, fit her perfectly and accentuated her curves, and Barry was left breathless, turned on, confused and conflicted. 

 

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._

 

“Holy shit, she has to be the one!” He could hear Cisco’s voice in the background when he snapped from his daze though he was still feeling a little light headed. _Who was she?_ He wondered still staring at her as she continued to sing the Nina Simone version of Feeling Good. Her voice was a sultry soft soprano, but she went deep sometimes and it made his spine tingle. 

Skip must’ve called someone to clean up the drink he spilled, and Barry was glad that it was his drink he dropped so they wouldn’t have to go back down to the bartender, who Barry suddenly disliked even more. _Was **she** his girlfriend?!_ He tightened his fist. 

“Are you back to Earth now?” Barry heard Skip say next to him, and sent him an annoyed look.

Skip raised his eyebrows, “I guess I’m not the only one who wants to wreck Scott’s relationship now, huh?” Skip said with a knowing smirk, and Barry glared at him. 

“Fuck you,” He said and brushed past Skip angrily before settling back in their booth. Skip followed behind him equally annoyed. 

“Shit, fine, I’m sorry, she’s beautiful, even I’m pissed at him. And I’m gay.” Skip mentioned as he sat down and placed his drinks. Barry just sighed. 

“What’re you two fighting about?” Cisco asked, taking his drink that they brought. “This girl is amazing. I think we’re gonna sign her. Ryan isn’t disagreeing for once, he even knows her from high school or something, tell them what you said, Ryan.” 

“I said, she’s a star.” 

“She is,” Barry agreed absentmindedly staring back at her. 

_And of course I have no chance._ He thought as she started singing another song. 

***

Barry felt uncomfortable as the group made their way backstage after her set was done. He was nervous and shy, and he’d always been like this, but he’d like to think he had gotten a bit more confident in college. Not when it comes to this woman, though, he could barely think straight knowing he was going to meet her. Ryan had talked to the people who run the place to give them a backstage pass for the night so they’d be able to talk to an artist or two. 

Just so happened there was only one artist they all agreed was the best of the night. Barry still wasn’t sure as to why Cisco bothered allowing everyone, including his nutritionist and him to go meet her and convince her to sign with his label, when really only him, Skip and Ryan would need to go. 

And when their group of five stopped at her dressing room, Barry thought this was really ridiculous. 

“Maybe I should g-” He was about to complete his sentence but Cisco had already knocked and the door opened to reveal the queen in a robe. He thought he was going to pass out. 

“Who are you?” She asked collectively to them all. 

“May we come in? My name’s Cisco Ramon and I’m a music producer, this is my friend and co-producer Skip and my other friend and talent scout Ryan Robinson.” The woman’s face only lit up when she heard the final name. 

“Ryan?” She turned to the African American man who stood forward and smiled at her. 

“Hey Iris, long time no see.” 

“What the fuck is this Ry?” She asked but opened her door wider and waved them in. 

“I actually didn’t know you were going to be here!” Ryan confessed honestly. “We’re looking for real talent though Iris, and that’s you.” 

“I didn’t know you’d become a scout, you’re a beast at the piano,” Iris asked him curiously as the rest of them just stood around awkwardly. 

“It pays well, and I’m not tied to anything, I can always put out a classical album whenever I want. And I remember you have an angelic choir voice. I didn’t know you’d want to pursue music, though, I thought you wanted to go into writing.” 

“I love both.” She said cryptically as if she was hiding a piece of the puzzle. 

“Well, we want to help you succeed at both. Here’s my card.” Cisco interjected, handing Iris his business card. She glanced it over and frowned. Barry noted that she looked adorable. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of Starlight Records.” She mentioned, handing the card back to him. 

“Sorry Ryan but I don’t sign with people I’ve never heard of. It’s a rule I gave myself cause shit went down before where I wrote and sang for them, and they stole my song and I didn’t even get paid. I managed to get out of the contract, but it was stressful.” 

“I promise we would never do anything like that to you. We’re legit. The only reason why you haven’t heard of us is because we’re just starting, but we’re actually honestly servicing our clients and just helping them put their music out there. We don’t take anything, or reproduce anything without your knowledge and consent. And I assure you once we start selling, you will get paid. Even before - we’ll give you a starting check.” 

“I was hired by Cisco here, and he is legit. He sold some high-grade inventions to make his dream to start a label, a reality, and he loves music as much as we do.” Ryan assured her. She softened a bit at that, but still looked a bit skeptical. 

“Here, why don’t we give you this card and -” Before Cisco could finish, the dressing room door opened and revealed Scott, who looked incredibly surprised and then annoyed at the amount of people in her dressing room. 

“What the fuck is this? And what the hell are you two doing in here?” Scott asked throwing a glare at Barry and Skip. 

“Relax man, Cisco - that dude there, is my boss and owner of a record label and we’re just trying to sign your girl.” Skip said. Scott instantly calmed. Barry noticed Iris shot him a one second glare before smiling at him. 

“Babe what are _you_ doing here?” She asked through clenched teeth. He shrugged sighing. 

“I had a break. And it’s good I came too, give me your card and we’ll talk it through, my baby got tricked before and we’re not going to let that happen again.” He said extending his hand to Cisco. Cisco glanced at Iris and then at Scott. 

“Why don’t I give you both a card, and Iris feel free to call me anytime if you have more questions. Also, swing by the studio any time no pressure to sign, just for fun even.” Cisco said smiling at her, Iris gave him a genuine smile and Barry’s heart quickened at the sight of it. 

After Cisco handed out the cards he told Iris she should get a manager. Scott looked like he was about to say something, but her eyes on him shut him up. 

“What do you do?” Iris asked. Barry didn’t know who she was talking to because he was staring at one of the pictures of Otis Redding on her wall. He was practically looking at anywhere but her, so when he turned to look at her and saw she was looking directly at him, he felt panic shoot through him and froze. 

“Me?” He hated his voice for betraying him, quivering slightly. They all turned to look at him then, and Scott narrowed his eyes. “Oh, um, I don’t do anything - I mean of course do I _something_ ,” he chuckled embarrassed, “but it’s not important. Actually it _is_ important but it’s not important _now_ , shit, sorry, I’m a high-school teacher."

“Don’t be embarrassed about that that’s admirable and difficult, I was not an easy student so I can imagine. I only asked about your job cause I thought you were a manager.” She laughed, and was that a hint of nervousness in her tone? No, he had to be imagining it. 

He didn’t know where he got the courage but he smiled at her and said, 

“I could be.” He then shut his eyes when he noticed Scott and added, “I mean if you want one, I know a lot of stuff about the music industry from Cisco, I like learning, I’m good at math, all I ever do is organize.” The two of them held eye contact for a moment, and then she grinned at him. 

“Send me your resume, and we’ll see. Come’re,” She told him, he was standing the furthest away from her, and he slowly made his way closer to her. She took a pen from her table and a post-it note. She wrote her email address down and he marveled at her handwriting. When she was done she slapped the post-it on his chest and rubbed it down, and he had to do everything in his power not to give himself away by breathing too heavily. She was so close, she smelled so good like flowers, and she was touching him, it was too much. 

“There ya go. Email it to me by Monday.” She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. He smiled back at her dazed. 

“Alright, you guys can go now.” Scott rumbled, and Barry jumped away from her unintentionally. Scott startled him. Cisco reminded Iris to call him if she changed her mind, and Iris said she would - if she did. They all started leaving one by one, but as Barry was leaving, Iris grabbed his arm, and he felt electricity shoot up him. He turned to face her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” She told him, letting go as if she felt the jolt as well. 

“Barry, Barry Allen.” He told her. 

“I’m Iris West.” 

“Nice to meet you, Miss. West.” Barry told her, and she laughed at his choice of words. He grinned at her. 

“Barry, let’s go!” Barry could hear Skip’s call and he wanted to tell them to leave without him, but then he saw Scott behind her still giving him a death glare and he realized he should probably go. 

“Remember the resume, Barry.” She whispered at him, before he left.

“There’s no way I’d forget.” He replied and then with one final smile she closed the dressing room door. 

He didn’t know how to adequately describe what he was feeling, but he knew he never felt it before. 

 

** Iris **

 

As Iris shut the door after Barry her light mood vanished. Scott was looming behind her and she knew that he was going to be mad. 

“What the fuck was that Iris?!” He asked. 

“What was what?” 

“You don’t know that guy why would you let him ‘apply’ to be your manager as if you got other applicants!” 

“What were you going to say Scott? When Cisco asked me to get a manager? Were you going to tell him that you’re my manager? Because you’re the one who got me that deal that flopped. You’re the one that agreed, without telling me, to consider a shit label that just stole my song!” Iris yelled. 

“You signed with them yourself!” 

“You told me they were the one and that you already told them I’d consider it! You basically forced my hand!” 

“Iris stop yelling, I’m sorry, you’re right. I screwed up. But you were flir-” 

“Shut up. I was just _talking_ to him, the same way you talk to Macy, and Angelica, and Rita. So don’t you dare.” 

“How - “ 

“How do I know them? Because sometimes they bring me drinks, just to throw the fact that you tell them they're pretty in my face. I ignore that shit though because I trust you, do you trust me, Scott? Can you allow me that much?” 

He looked guilty. He then nodded. 

“I can.” 

“Good I’m exhausted, let’s go home.” The word home had never been so empty for her. She wanted to just curl up in bed and fall asleep. 

On their drive back, it was quiet, neither of them bothering to speak. But as they pulled into their dingy apartment complex Scott turned to face her. 

“I’m really sorry Iris, I was an idiot. I shouldn’t have convinced you to sign with those assholes. Whatever you want to do, is up to you. I’ll stand by your choice no matter what. And if you wanna hire that skinny white boy to be your manager, go for it. I’m cool with it. I met him before actually and he seemed nice. Lonely as hell though.” Iris took a deep breath. He looked at her and continued, 

“I’m just constantly worried about you.” 

“Yeah, well I’m not a baby. So you should worry about you.” She told him this, but gave him a small smile to say he was forgiven. When they got home Iris instantly headed for bed and allowed Scott to cuddle her, but in the back of her mind she was thinking about the tall white boy who wore a damn plaid shirt to a _club_ , looking different, looking cute, and staring at her like she was his whole world. 

She’s never experienced that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited about this story! Hope you liked it! Sorry for any little mistakes, editing this was a hassle cause I accidently wrote the wrong code. lol.


	2. He's a Manager

**Iris**

 

When Iris woke up on Sunday morning, she jumped out of bed at the sound of her phone's ping. She had turned on notifications for her email - something she rarely does - because she figured it'd be rude to keep someone waiting after telling them on such short notice to write up a resume. Right?

She muttered under her breath that they needed to 'clean this dump' of an apartment as she started to look for her phone, feeling a frenzy of nervous energy. When she found it on the other side of her laptop on her working desk, she sighed of relief and quickly checked to see who sent it. A smile made it's way on her face as she saw the email subject and the sender, 

**Barry Allen** Application/Resume to be future superstar Iris West's Manager 

She placed her phone on the desk and decided to view the email through her laptop. However, impatient to wait for everything to turn on, she went to the kitchen and made herself some coffee and opened the fridge to rummage for something to eat. She was surprised when she saw a chocolate donut and a note beside it, it was from Scott. 

'Out for a bit. Got this for you.' Iris smiled slightly. This was a surprise. It should've been a pleasant surprise, and it was, but it was brownies she loved. Something Scott could somehow never quite remember, and he'd get her anything _but_ brownies whenever he got her baked treats. Like the other week when they ended up in Jitters at the same time, he bought her a croissant that was filled with chocolate. She told him that brownies, were her thing, many times, but every time he would forget and then say 'my bad, '. It was such a little thing, but one that nudged at her from time to time. She was definitely guilty of not knowing everything that he liked, in fact, she wasn’t even sure she knew how he liked his coffee. 

She shrugged and grabbed the donut from the fridge and after a quick microwave of her breakfast and her coffee done, she walked back over to her laptop where everything had loaded. She was also a lot calmer as she took sips from of her coffee and opened her email. She quickly read through his message, it was short and straight to the point. 

_Dear Miss West,_

_I figured I should get this to you as soon as possible because you probably have a really busy schedule._

She smiled at that. 

_Thanks for considering me as your manager. I must admit, after hearing your voice, it would be an absolute honor._

Iris couldn’t stop smiling at the message, he was sweet. 

She clicked at the attached word document and was surprised to see everything that a regular resume would have. She expected him to take it seriously, but she didn’t expect him to take it _that_ seriously. She smiled as she saw his qualifications, he could literally have any job he wanted. 

He went to a really good school, majored in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, and somehow also managed an internship with a laboratory that’s actually produced a lot of medicine and made scientific contributions to the world. Among the scientists there, there was Harrison Wells a very famous scientist. He also shadowed a CSI for a summer during college. He was well qualified for anything that had to do with organization, got a one year degree in education in order to become a teacher. He was overqualified to be her manager, except for one thing, music. She noticed that he didn’t have a lot of music experience. Or even music industry experience. That made her think twice, should she bring him into this world? She did notice, however, that he added that he has a strong memory and can learn things quickly. 

What did she have to lose? She’ll give him a chance to prove himself. If he can do it, then she’ll hire him. If not, then she’ll just have to find a typical manager who’ll ask for all her money and possibly sell her out. She dreaded finding a manager. 

She doesn’t know who she can trust. It wasn’t like her to let someone else dictate what would be best for her music career. But here she found herself hoping Barry would do a good job. Iris didn’t trust easy, but for some reason, she trusted him. A stranger. It had to be the way he looked at her, bearing his feelings of awe and admiration, the way he stood quietly taking in her dressing room, the way his face lit up in surprise when she had mentioned him. He was so different from anyone else she’s ever met. And with all his credentials he’s a teacher? She had to know more. Iris noticed that he put his number in the contact portion of his resume. She found herself dialing his number. 

“Hello?” 

He answered sooner than she expected and she wanted to drop the call. Was she nervous? _Get a grip Iris._ She told herself and took a quiet breath. 

“Cisco if this is you -” he continued. 

“No, this is Iris actually. The singer your friend wants to sign.” 

Instant silence from his end. 

“Uhm, hi, what - why - ?” He stumbled. She found herself holding back some laughter. He was adorable. 

“I’m calling because I just looked over your resume and I think I’m willing to meet and talk things over.” 

“Wait, seriously?! I mean, it’s not that I didn’t think you were serious, but you don’t mind -” 

“No I don’t mind that you’d be part time if that’s what you mean. I think what I do mind is that it’ll take time away from your teaching job.” 

“It won’t, I’ve managed to sort that out, I only teach science classes, so it’s not like I have to be there all day. I just choose to be.” 

“So when will you be free to sort things out?” 

“Anytime! I - I mean, anytime you’re free, I could figure out a way around my schedule.” 

Iris found herself giggling. 

“That’s okay Barry, let’s find a time convenient for both of us. Are you free today?” She asked him. 

“I am actually!” 

“Okay let’s see -” Iris glanced at the time on her phone, “it’s eleven fifty-five now, what about two pm at Jitters?” 

“Perfect,” Barry replied. She could tell he was smiling. She smiled as well. 

“Alright, see you then. And come with some sort of a planner book thing cause we’ve got a lot to discuss.” 

“Wait - so I’m hired? Is this like official?” 

“Let’s meet and we’ll see.” She told him. 

“Okay then. Can’t wait!” 

“Bye, Barry.” Iris said shaking her head with a grin. Something tells her it’ll be fun to have him as her manager. 

There was rhythmic knock on her door a moment later. She knew who it was. She opened the door to see Linda holding Jitters coffee and a packet of Big Belly Burger’s salad meal.

“What brings you here Linda?” Iris asked as she relieved Linda of their lunch and put it in the kitchen with Linda trailing behind her. 

“You know I’m terrible at keeping secrets,” Linda stated as she hopped on the kitchen counter and sat there, ignoring Iris’ glare. 

“Yes, thankfully only when keeping them _from_ me,” Iris said taking a french fry from the bag. “Which reminds me, how was the date with Wally yesterday?” 

“It wasn’t a date!” 

“He took you to a restaurant, bought you food, you guys talked about your lives, you’re two adults, what else was it?” 

“Two friends talking!” Linda said defiantly. Iris laughed and shook her head at her friend. 

“You’re gonna be so stubborn, I feel for my brother,” Iris joked. 

“That’s just rude, Iris.” Linda replied. 

“Why won’t you just admit that you like him, Linda?” Iris asked seriously. Linda didn’t look at her and instead took out her salad dish from the bag and then took out the plastic fork. She didn’t reply and just started digging around her salad. Iris knew there was something bothering her. 

She sighed. “Linda, I’m serious. What’s stopping you from admitting you like him? I know you do, I know you.” 

“I don’t know! I honestly don’t know. I think I’m scared? I think maybe he deserves someone his age? I’m worried that it’s bad timing for me? I’ve never really had a long-term relationship. I’m just starting to move up in my career and...and I don’t want to hurt him. I really don’t want to hurt him Iris. That would be way worse than me never dating him.” 

Iris took a moment to reflect on her friend's worries. She understood Linda. She got her fears. It’s true that this was quite a turbulent time for Linda, but there was one thing Iris was sure of, 

“I trust you, Linda. I trust your judgment. If you think you’re not ready to date right now, I get that. But you _have_ to let him know. Cause being ‘friends’ with him isn’t going to help him. It isn’t going to hurt any less when he finds out that you don’t want to be anything more.” Iris told her. 

Linda nodded. 

“The thing is though, I’ve never heard you say something like that before. You wanting to protect someone like that. Don’t be afraid to take a leap of faith and be with someone you might really care for.” 

“Aww, don’t make me cry.” Linda smiled and Iris smiled back at her best friend. Wally would be lucky to date her, and she knew it. They hugged and then went straight into their meal. After lunch Linda spent the next thirty minutes talking about work, while Iris tried to write an article and listen at the same time. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. You had to get me all sentimental! Wanna know the secret I can’t keep?” 

“What’s the secret?” 

“You know I hated that I had to leave right after your set, but as I was leaving I noticed some people heading to your dressing room, so I went to the bar to ask Scott if he knew, and he was talking to someone! And when I mean talking, I don’t mean innocently.” Linda said taking a sip of her coffee. Iris rolled her eyes. 

“How is that a secret? I know all of them,” Iris scoffed. Linda shook her head at her friend. 

“Why do you put up with that? But no, the secret was that he asked me if you ever cheated on him, and told me not to tell you he asked. I would’ve told you sooner but I honestly forgot.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Why does he find it so hard to trust _me_?! He’s the one flirting with everything that moves.” 

“Yeah, I almost slapped him in the face.” 

“So what did you say?” Iris asked, turning from her fifth paragraph to look at her friend. 

“I told him he’s an asshole if he really thinks you’d ever cheat on him,” Linda replied nonchalantly with a shrug. Iris grinned at her friend. Linda went on,

“He then started babbling apologies and asking me not to tell you that he asked. I really liked Scott, but he’s like a completely different person now.” 

“So am I,” Iris quietly admitted. “We’ve both changed.” 

“So why on earth are you still together?” Linda asked. 

“I don’t really know. It’s either because I feel like I owe him for being there for me when I was going through such a difficult time. He was there for me Linda, he would stay up with me, wipe my tears...he helped me get back to my life.”

“And what’s the other reason?” 

“I don’t know what’s next? I don’t if I can really trust people.” Iris admitted. 

“You trust me. You’ll always have me, you know that right? And you’re giving him way too much credit for getting back to your life. You’re a really strong person Iris.” 

“And why you’re my friend!” Iris grinned. 

“Of course, cause I keep it real,” Linda smiled. “By the way, who were the people who went to talk to you? Looked like a crowd.” 

“Oh, there’s a new record label coming out. Starlight Records. They want to sign me.” Iris shrugged as she explained, and Linda’s mouth hung open. 

“What?! Why are you acting like this isn’t a big deal?” She asked. 

Iris sighed. She didn’t tell Linda about her mix up with the other record label because they purposely made her keep everything hush-hush while she was recording for them. It’s really spoiled her whole idea of record labels. 

“Because, there’s something that happened before and it’s not guaranteed that it’s gonna be a good label! What if it flops?” 

“You’ll never know unless you give it a shot,” Linda told her. “Speaking of shooting, I gotta go.” Linda pouted.

“Wait, what time is it?” Iris realized she wasn’t paying attention the time. She checked her phone 1:30 pm it read. “Shit!” Iris exclaimed and frantically ran over to her wardrobe. Linda looked at confused. 

“Uh, what’s going on? Why are you acting like you have a date?” 

“Shut up and help me find something nice to wear!” Iris yelled her reply as she placed a dress on herself and looked in the mirror. Linda laughed to herself and went to find something for Iris to wear. 

“What about this top?” Linda pulled out a form-fitting top with a plunging neckline and Iris glared at her. 

“It’s _not_ a date. Take this seriously please!”

“Fine - fine!” Linda started actually helping and in a few minutes Iris was dressed in blue jeans with a dark green v neck t-shirt tucked in, and her brown leather jacket. 

“Damn, who’re you trynna impress?” Linda asked as Iris put on some lip gloss and sprayed herself with perfume.

“No one. It’s just an interview - thing - for someone applying to be my manager,” She explained while grabbing her purse. “Can you give me a ride?” 

“Sure. I didn’t know you were getting a manager.” 

“Yeah, the guy who wants to sign me recommended it. I figure it couldn’t hurt.” 

“What about Scott?” 

“What about him?” Iris asked. The two of them left her apartment and she locked up. 

“What has he said about this?” 

“He’s fine with it,” Iris replied. 

“Well, good for you then! I hope this guy is the right one.” 

“Me too,” Iris found herself saying. 

***

 **Barry**

Barry was a ball of nervous energy ever since she called. 

He was not expecting her to get back to him so soon. When he got home that Friday night he couldn’t sleep. He actually stayed up late writing and re-writing the resume that very night. Unable to sleep after finishing it, he did google her. She wasn’t very well known, but her Instagram came up. He ended up looking through her instagram pictures. Turns out insta-stalking someone tells you certain things about them, he realized that she really _really_ likes coffee. She also likes brownies. She has a best friend, someone who’s in a lot of her pictures. She has a brother or a friend who looks like her brother. He saw at least two pictures of a woman he guesses is her mother. Something happened to her father, she mentions him in memory. And, then there’s Scott. 

Barry couldn’t help but frown every time he saw a picture of her with Scott. After an hour past of him going through her insta history, he felt ridiculous and embarrassed. It reaffirmed his idea that he probably would never have a chance with her, and also made him realize that the two of them were together for a long long time. And he hasn’t asked her to marry him? Barry was shocked. He had intended to send the resume the next day, but having stayed up made him (almost) late for his parent-teacher meeting and then when he got back home he realized he didn’t prepare some assignments for the following week. So he had to go all the way to the school to print out some papers because he didn’t have a printer in his home. Something he decided that very day he was going to invest in. And then when he got home he ended up falling asleep unexpectedly. Then Cisco came over with pizza and they chatted. Cisco told him that he had to convince Iris to come to the studio to record soon. He told Cisco, he would only support what she wanted to do. 

“Wait - wait - wait, you like her?” Cisco asked, it dawning on him. “That makes so much sense now! Now I get why you were so nervous last night!” 

“It doesn’t even matter how I feel about her, she has a boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, that sucks man. He seems a bit -” 

“Like an overprotective, jealous, hypocrite?” 

“Woah, I was just going to say, ‘much’,” Cisco laughed. 

“Yeah, he’s ‘much’ alright.” Barry slumped. 

A couple hours later, Cisco left and Barry could’ve sent it. But he decided he might as well wait till the next day. After all he wanted to give it one more look and he was too sleepy to do it. 

So, it was the next day, he’s sent it, and now he was trying several different ties on before deciding that was not the look he needed. He decided to go casual with a plaid shirt and jeans. He also brought his laptop bag because he did not have planner, but, he did have his laptop which they could use for any plans. He didn’t feel like he needed to make a big deal out of this, however, cause who knew if he was actually going to get it?

***

There's only one Jitters in town but Barry still somehow wondered if he got it right. He waited outside the store nervously playing with the cuffs of his shirt, before eventually deciding to roll them up. There was the sound of a car pulling up, so he looked up, and out of the passenger's seat came Iris. He was once again struck by how beautiful she was. She smiled at him, and he returned the smiled. 

“Hey, you didn’t have to wait outside,” She told him. 

“I felt like it would be better, just in case you don’t like sitting somewhere or something.” He replied. She was smiling at him again and he ended up looking towards the car where he recognized the girl staring hard at him. Iris turned back to look at who he was looking at. 

“Oh, that’s Linda, she’s my best friend.” Iris waved at her friend as if to say ‘go’ and Linda gave her a look Barry couldn’t decipher, before driving away. After she left Iris turned back to Barry,

“Okay, shall we get started then?” 

“Yes.” He grinned at her. 

***

They sat in a comfortable nook. And Barry had to everything in his power not to nervously tap his hands on the table or bounce his leg up and down. He was supposed to be professional. 

She asked him about a few of his accolades, how college was like, the internships. The conversation was really easy, natural. And he wanted to ask her questions too, like what did she do when she wasn’t singing? What does she like to do on weekends? Does she really like the beach as much as her Instagram shows? Does she want to ever go catch a movie with him - wait - he was getting ahead of himself there. 

“So, why did you decide to become a teacher? I mean, you could’ve become a scientist, or be a CSI or - a number of other things. So why be Mr. Allen?” She asked. 

Barry winced and laughed. 

“I actually tell my students to call me Mr. Barry.” 

She looked shocked and smiled. 

“Oh, trying to be the down to earth guy, huh?” 

“Do we ever get a break?” He asked. 

“Sometimes. I can’t speak for other students, but you seem like a teacher I’d take it easy on.” 

“That’s good to know.” He grinned at her. “I wish some of my students, one in particular, would feel the same. But yeah, I decided to be a teacher because I wanted to do something with my life that had a direct impact. When I was doing the internship with Labs Corp, I thought that it was kind of lonely. And a lot of the scientists couldn’t see the impact they were making, the lives they were saving. It kind of made them cold and reserved. I didn’t want to do that to myself. I wanted to be able to pass down knowledge that I enjoyed learning and make sure the next generation is well informed about what’s going on in the world. What makes them, them. The things that we may not see, but still form our world.” 

Iris looked at Barry for a moment, the intensity of her stare taking Barry by surprise.

“That’s really amazing, Barry,” She said quietly and then took a long look at her phone. As he too was looking down, Barry realized they hadn’t even ordered anything. 

“Would you like to get some coffee?” He asked her. 

“Oh, no I think I’ve had enough for today. Do you want some?” 

“I could get a cup,” He admitted. “May I?” 

She laughed. 

“Yes, and feel free to go and come as you please, Barry!” She told him and he smiled at her before going to the counter. He knew he wanted to keep hearing her laugh. 

While ordering Barry remembered that he knew some things about her. He decided to take a risk. 

When he came back with the things, Iris’ face lit up at the brownie he brought back along with two cups of something hot, he had coffee, and he brought tea for her. 

“Just thought you wouldn’t want to just watch me drink.” He explained as he set the drink down in front of her. 

He didn’t say anything about the brownie, but instead just placed it between them. There were two forks set on each side of the plate. 

“A-and, if you’d want some of the brownie, go ahead. I don’t think I can eat it all.” He grinned sheepishly at her and sat down. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What did you do research on me or something?” She asked. He’s sure his face turned beet red. 

“No - no, why would you think that? Brownies are just really good.” He busied himself with bringing out his laptop. 

“Don’t worry about it, research is good. You _are_ going to be my manager after all.” She said nonchalantly. Barry whipped his head up to look at her. 

“Really?!” His voice betrayed how excited he was, but it was okay because it made her laugh. 

“I mean, you seem like a genuine person. That’s who I need right now. Not some music industry maven, who might make me change who I am. I just need someone who can help me organize my shit and make things happen. And I need someone I can trust. Which I’ll have you know, is not easy for me.”

“So, you trust me?” 

“A little bit. It’s easily broken, though.” 

“Noted.” Barry nodded. 

“Alright, so our first order of business. I have a challenge for you Barry.” 

“Okay.” 

“If you and your producer friends can book me a show in another venue by next week Friday - and not another nightclub, but a special venue, like opening for a small artist, or something. I’ll really consider signing with Starlight.” 

“Deal!” Barry said before he registered what he agreed to. She grinned at him and took a big chunk of the brownie. 

"This made my day." She told him, savoring each bite. 

They spent the rest of the meeting discussing Iris’ music tastes, her favorite artists, the things she doesn’t like when it comes to venues and the things she does. She was very down to earth and straightforward, she obviously just wanted to share her music with the world. 

And Barry would do everything in his power to make sure that she got to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris hired Barry! Will Barry be able to meet the deadline and get the venue? Stay tuned. :)


	3. She's a Friend

**Cisco** _Monday morning_

He carefully puts on his headphones, almost a ritual the way he slowly slides them on.

“Here we go,” He whispers and then gives the signal - a nod - to Allie Wong, the artist recording that day. As the third recording artist he signed and the latest one, she came to the studio often. She was standing across from him, behind a soundproof glass window that was cutting off the recording booth from the rest of the studio.

As soon soon as she saw the signal, she began to sing and Cisco listened to her vocals while he added the pre-recorded instrumental to test it out. They had already recorded the song before, but she mentioned not liking how she sang her bridge and he offered to help her with it. Apparently she wanted to put more emotion into her voice. After listening to her sing it with the music, he decided to cut the music all together.

“Wait - Allie -” He stopped himself, and reached for the mic that connected to the soundproof room. “Allie, let’s try that again but without the instrumental, okay?” He asked.

“Okay, do you think I should sing a little deeper too? I think I’m going too high on the last note.”

“I think for now, just sing how you feel, maybe try to close your eyes - picture the words, alright?”

“Gotchya.”

When she started singing without the track, and with her eyes closed, he realized that she was speeding through. He asked her to slow down a bit. When she did, he smiled, that worked.

He loved this part of producing. It’s true the technical parts were the reason he got into it in the first place, he loved mixing music, and he loved mastering, he loved making sure all the instruments flowed together perfectly. He genuinely enjoyed the overall aspect of creating a song, a masterpiece. However, being able to help artists sing from their heart was an added bonus that he also enjoyed - and he didn’t take any of it for granted. When he heard her sing - and it touched him - caused him to react, he knew that it was just right. After she finished singing, he played it back for her to hear, and she nodded and gave a thumbs up.

A moment later, the door flew open and Barry rushed in filled with nervous energy. Cisco held out a ‘T’ sign by laying the palm of his left hand over his fingertips of his right. Allie caught it and left the booth.

Barry was out of breath.

“Did you run up the stairs again?” Cisco asked his best friend, taking a sip of his coffee towards the left of him. Caitlin left it for him when she came by earlier to check on him. He appreciated that, but it just reminded him she didn’t need to do half the things she did. He knew in the back of his mind that their night together complicated things, but for now, he just wanted to act like it never happened. Things were so good! They worked so well together, and he thought she didn’t want to approach it either. However, noticing a message she left for him under the coffee made him realize things were for sure complicated. He made a mental note with himself to convince himself to have an adult conversation with her about it, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

When Barry finally calmed down he sat on one of the spare office chairs in the low-lit studio room with a huff and started spinning around a bit in it.

“Okay - you’ve got to tell me what’s got you all riled up?” Cisco asked. “How did your meeting thing go with Iris?”

“Iris?” Allie commented, looking up from where she was, drinking water and reading over her lyrics.

“She’s the girl I’m hoping to sign soon. Lemme play you a cover from YouTube.” Cisco got out his phone and typed in Iris’ full name and played the video. As soon as Iris’ beautiful voice filled the air, Cisco saw Allie’s eyebrows raise.

“Damn, she’s got a great vibrato!” Allie noted.

“She’s magical,” Barry’s voice surprised both Allie and Cisco, as they turned to him. “I mean, clearly right? Her voice is angelic.”

“Alright, we get it, you’re her biggest fan,” Allie teased sarcastically. Once an artist was signed into Cisco’s record label they got introduced to each one of Cisco’s closest friends and confidants, and everyone’s favorite was Barry - he’d always compliment the artists more than others. And after some time, it became a joke that Barry’s everyone’s biggest fan.

“No, but he seriously _is_ her biggest fan, you have _no_ idea,” Cisco told her. Allie caught on,

“Well then, I can’t wait to meet her!” Allie grinned at Barry and Cisco noticed that he blushed, he must’ve known what she was applying.

Out of all his artists Allie was the one they were all the closest to, and she loved to tease. Especially though when she found out Barry was single, she couldn’t believe it. She herself was recently engaged to a professional dancer and she so she wants everyone to find love. She used to tease Cisco about Caitlin when she saw the two of them together, until Cisco snapped at her and told her to stop. He knew it was out of love, but there were a lot of things he couldn’t handle - and that was one of them. Why was he so terrible with girls? Okay, that’s not true. Cisco was amazing with girls...things just always gets complicated or strange or messy for him.

“You might be able to soon,” Barry murmured his reply. Which brought Cisco out of his thoughts as he turned to Barry and raised an eyebrow for him to continue, “So, the interview-meeting we had went well! She hired me to be her manager,” Barry said proudly with a grin.

Cisco chuckled, that was a surprise.

“No offense man, but I seriously thought she was messing with you with the whole ‘you can apply’ thing.”

“I didn’t know you could be a manager!” Allie added.

“Alright, do you two just wanna make fun of me, or actually hear what I have to say?” Barry crossed his arms and scowled.

Cisco decided they better hear what it is he has to say, and Allie seemed to agree. The two of them turned silent as they waited for him to continue.

“She said she’d really consider signing with us, _if_ you - I - we set up a performance for her. Opening up for someone or something, she said. And in a new venue. I’ve already done research on how to book a venue, so I’ve got that. I just need to know who she could open for? Could she open for Thomas? He’s got his single out already, right? He’s doing pretty well for a new artist. If he wouldn’t mind we could just -”

“Woah, woah, slow your roll. I have to think about this,” Cisco told Barry. “When does she want it to happen?” He asked taking a sip of his coffee, thinking about how he could arrange it. He figured her ‘consideration’ meant she’d actually sign. That’s what he hoped anyways. If he could help Barry give her the venue and performing experience she deserves, she’d probably sign. And Cisco knew they needed her, she would _make_ Starlight records, she was going to be big.

“This Friday.” Barry replied easily.

Cisco almost spit out the coffee in his mouth and ended up having a coughing fit. When he settled down, and waved away the worried looks and offers to get him water, he nearly yelled,

“This Friday?!”

Barry nodded timidly.

Cisco stared at Barry shocked.

“Wow.” Was all he managed. He didn’t know how Barry was going to pull it off.

***

 **Iris** _Tuesday_

It was 11 pm when Iris finally made it back to her small apartment, and it was on days like this that she was ever grateful for her blessing of a friend Linda Park.

Earlier in the day she had a gig that she forgot she had booked because she was still thinking about Barry freaking Allen, and was also trying to stop herself multiple times from calling him. Therefore busying herself in cleaning her mess of a place until it was absolutely spotless. Linda had called her to check if she wanted a ride for the gig which was when Iris remembered she had one. She then had to, once again, frantically get ready, throw on clothes and hop in Linda’s car for a ride.

On their way there Linda pried for details about her interview with Barry.

“So,” Linda stated, dragging the word.

“So?”

“Who was that guy yesterday?”

Iris decided to joke.

“Which guy?”

“Come on now Iris, the tall cutie with the brown hair!” Iris rolled her eyes.

“Okay okay, he’s my new manager.”

“Oh? So, you hired him?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, but I already knew he was a contender for that, but who is he? Where’s he from, what does he do, what was the interview like, why was he looking at you like that?”

“You know, I have my questions too.”

“Like?”

“Like have you thought about taking your relationship with my brother seriously?”

“No - no - no, you’re not changing the subject. It’s not like you to keep new people in your life away from me.”

“I’m not keeping him away from you! You don’t know him. I barely know him.”

“Well, you two seemed pretty well acquainted with your big ass smiles at each other.” Linda noted stopping at a red light.

“Look, I, I don’t know what to tell you. Just know, there’s nothing going on. He’s just a really really nice guy. I needed a manger, and he fit the bill. He’s also a science teacher, a brilliant scientist, has a ton of accolades, has a pretty face, is cute, kind of adorable, green-occasionally blue eyes. That’s it.” Linda didn’t say anything after that, but Iris noticed her friend raise her eyebrows after she was done. Iris kept looking at her friend, and Linda continued making all sorts of faces till eventually Iris gave up.

“Are you serious! _What_?”

“Nothing.” Linda took a left.

“Linda, what is it?”

“Iris, do you know how many guys come on to you?” After a silent pause, Linda continued, “Of course not. Because you don’t notice! You don’t see the way they look at you or check you out, and even when you find someone who looks at you that way, you usually ignore them or tell me they’re ‘okay’ and honestly I haven’t heard you talk about anyone like that since Scott.”

“He’s just a great guy, what can I say? See this is why I didn’t want to talk to you about it. I knew you’d make it into a thing.”

“It _is_ a thing!”

“No, it’s not. Can’t you just be a supportive friend and be happy I got a manager?”

“I’ll have you know, I am _the_ most supportive friend, and I am very happy for you. Let’s get drinks after your gig. Oh, and Wally asked me out again yesterday night.”

“And?”

“I told him no.”

Iris couldn’t have turned to face Linda faster, she wasn’t sure she heard her right,

“You did what?!”

“I told him no, I told him that for now I think we should just be friends. You know deep down that’s the right thing for both of us right now, and I know you want me to be happy and him to be happy, but honestly I’m not ready to commit. And if I’m with Wally...” Linda trailed off, but Iris knew what she meant. There’s no way Linda would ever hurt Wally and she knows Wally is looking for something serious with Linda.

“Well, okay, but what did he say?” Iris asked.

“He said it’s fine, he said he just wanted to take me out as a friend, but I told him I’m busy and would rather not. I feel like if I go with him, it’s gonna feel more than just two friends hanging out, and the awkwardness is gonna end me, so I had to say no.”

“And instead, you’re getting drinks with me! Your favorite West sibling.” Iris said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yep! We are gonna get _so_ drunk.”

“You are, I’ll be the designated driver and take a cab from your place.”

“Deal.” Linda grinned. Iris could tell Linda was keeping a lot of the hurt to herself, but she knew not to pry. It would all come out later that night.

***

Iris was right, it all came out. Linda cried while they were at the bar, after she got quite wasted, and that was a rare occurrence. She hung out in Linda’s apartment for a couple of hours, was there when she was throwing up, and made her some lemon tea and tucked her into bed. Iris knew she’d be fine in the morning. And she knew that at the end of the day, Linda’s decision was right, the time would come for them, and it would be just right. Linda wasn’t ready. She hoped Wally would understand and give her space, she decided to call him tomorrow to check up on him.

As she got into her apartment, took a shower and crawled into bed she was surprised to find Scott fast asleep beside her. He was usually out much later than this. She stared at him, wondering if there was gonna be that spark of affection she usually felt, but...nothing. She sighed and turned to her side. Was this falling out of love?

***

_Wednesday afternoon_

The next morning she woke to the smell of burnt toast and groaned. It was way too early to be up on her off day.

“Scott!” She called sleepily.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Open the windows when you’re cooking, please!”

“Oh, shit, sorry I forgot!”

She sighed and sat up, she was already up so she decided she might as well check her phone for any messages, and she was surprised to see 10 texts from Barry.

**BA: What do you think of Marlot Hotel as a venue?**   
**BA: Nevermind, what do you think of the City Centre?**   
**BA: Actually City Centre is booked on Friday... could we move the deadline to Saturday or is this a binding thing?**   
**BA: I just realized I didn’t ask how you’re doing! Sorry, I gotta admit I’ve been going a little crazy trying to get everything in order. How are you?**   
**BA: Did you know Jitter’s does these music nights? It’ll be a more of an intimate kind of acoustic set-up, but we can still fit about 100 or so people!**   
**BA: Cisco said Thomas would be willing to play too (his single is doing well), and he’d get one other person so it’s like a whole jam session!**   
**BA: I think this might really work!**   
**BA: We’ll record the whole night and upload it on Starlight’s YouTube account. It has 100K+ subscribers.**   
**BA: Will need an answer by tonight.**   
**BA: Or whenever you have the time, don’t want to bother you or anything. Thanks!**

Iris was grinning by the time she finished reading his texts. She had to call him, but just as she was about to, Scott came back in with a tray and a goofy smile, and she returned him a smile.

“What is it?” She asked confused.

“Made you breakfast - well, it’s lunch now, but it’s still breakfast. French toast with bacon and coffee on the side.” The toast was a bit burnt, and the bacon was overcooked as well, but the coffee smelled good and the thought was sweet so Iris grinned.

“Aww, babe, you didn’t have to.” She said automatically, with a sweet tone. She really did appreciate the effort.

“Yeah, of course. I can’t believe it, today is the day of the interview. Oh, and I’m going to be back late tonight.” He told her as he started to get ready for the day, finding a clean shirt and pulling it on. Iris couldn’t help the sigh she let out, which caused Scott to walk over to her, he gave her a kiss and sit down next to her on the bed.

“I promise I’m not doing anything sneaky, literally just taking up some extra hours at the club for us, alright?”

“ _For us?_ That’s a first.” Iris scoffed. Scott closed his eyes in frustration.

“Are you serious - I’m trying! I made breakfast, I came home early last night, getting a stable job, what else do you want from me, Iris?”

There was silence for a moment as Iris just stared at her phone. She hadn’t let go of it.

“I don’t know. Nothing, really,” She answered softly. Scott sighed and tried to lean in for another kiss but she turned away. He looked hurt so she quickly said,

“Just go already!” She playfully shoved him. “I don’t want you to be late, not for that spot in Picture News! A real job! You gotta get this.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks babe.” He told her. She nodded, and a few moments later he was all done, he cleaned pretty well, she knew he was definitely going to get the job. As soon as he left the apartment, Iris took the burnt french toast and tossed it - she hated wasting food, but she just couldn’t stomach it.

Then right after she called Barry.

“Hey! Oh thank God. I was scared for a second I was texting the wrong number - it’s happened before.” Barry’s voice came through, and she giggled.

“I’m so so sorry. You must’ve been going crazy. I had a busy day yesterday and slept in this morning. Again, sorry that I didn’t get back to you sooner! And as for the deadline, I wanted you to see what it’s gonna be like at times. I know you have other obligations, and if it’s too much -”

“It’s not too much actually.” Barry cut in. “I’m not gonna lie, it wasn’t easy this week, but I think I can get a hang of things. Getting that spot at Jitter’s was a new experience for me, one that I don’t want to stop having. It was really fun.”

Iris found herself grinning. She brought her legs to herself and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Well okay then. Thank you. You really don’t have to do all this. And I love the Jitter’s idea! I actually think that’s for the best. I’ll get the exposure without having to worry about singing to thousands of people just yet.” She laughed.

“You know, one day you’ll have a sold out show, right?” Barry replied. And Iris felt her heart flutter - that was so sweet, but she knew he was doing his job. He was her manager, of course he would encourage her.

“We’ll see about that. Let’s see how this first gig goes. I’ll tell you what - I also made the deadline so soon because I actually got another offer.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, the nightclub’s been trying to ‘sign’ me to be a regular. I’d have to sing everyday of the week - maybe more than once a day, and it sounds horrible, but the pay is significantly better than what I’ve been getting. It just feels like I’m selling myself short though -”

“So you thought, if this could work out you wouldn’t have to do that.”

“Exactly. And Scott’s getting a day job - well probably, he’s going for an interview at Central City Picture news today. So, I don’t think it’s really necessary to lock myself down quite yet.”

“Or maybe ever, especially when your singing career takes off.”

“You’re a little too confident for comfort, Barry.” Iris teased.

“It’s kind of who I am, or so I’ve been told. I’m everyone’s hype man.” Barry admitted bashfully. And Iris couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“You saying ‘hype man’ is gold.”

There was a moment of silence and Iris suddenly wondered what he was doing and if he was free.

“Well, I guess this is my cue to go -”

“Wait!” Iris found herself saying, and immediately felt embarrassment wash over her. _Dammit Iris, what’re you doing?_

“Yeah?”

“I - I never answered your question. About how I am?”

“Oh yeah, how are you?” He asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m good. I’m okay. I mean compared to how your week must’ve been thanks to me, I’ve been fine. Just helping out my friend with some stuff, meanwhile trying to make it to work on time.”

“Is your friend the girl that was staring at me intensely the other day?”

“Yep, that’s the one. She’s very curious about you actually. And I’m sure if this thing really works and takes off, my mom and brother will be too. We should do a dinner or something with your family and friends to introduce our partnership.”

There was silence at the other end, and Iris instantly wondered if she said the wrong thing.

“My dad moved to a cabin up in the mountains about two years ago, and I see him about once a month, and my mom passed away when I was a kid.”

“I’m so sorry. My dad passed away about six years ago now.”

“I’m sorry.” He replied, and then after a moment of respectful silence, “I’d still love to try dinner though.” He offered.

“Yeah, let’s do one to celebrate me signing with Starlight - if, I decide to that is.” Iris checked herself. She liked him - as a person, but she needed to make sure this was the right decision. She wasn’t going to rush into this.

“Speaking of, would you like to know the details of everything that’s been set up so far?”

“Yes, please!”

“There’s still quite a bit to plan, but we’ve got the venue and who should be playing with you.”

“Great!”

“Also, I’ll need the list of songs and music you’d like to perform. Just in case you want some backup instrumentals and everything.”

“Cool, cool.”

“Alright, so, Thomas is the only one who’s really had a single out so far and he’ll be singing right after your first song...”

Barry went on to explain all the specifics that’s been set up to Iris, including the fact that Cisco has invited some people from the industry to promote Starlight at the event, how many songs she’ll be able to play. And then he proceeded to ask her questions about how’d she’d like the venue to look. And as he explained everything to her, Iris felt a surge of affection for him. She wasn't quite sure how or where to place it. All she knew was that she made the right decision in hiring him as her manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> (This chapter was gonna be too long if I didn't just post this part. Stay tuned for the coffee shop performance!)


	4. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a long ass chapter (mostly cause of conversations)! (Sorry for any mistakes will go through tomorrow and edit! Wanted to get this out.)

**Barry** _Friday morning_

Barry felt like he’s never run as much as he did that week. He had no clue that being a manager was kind of like being an event planner and personal assistant rolled into one. However, the thrill of being able to put everything together and make it work in a short period of time, was all worth it.

He’s almost never felt more proud of himself.

That very evening, they were going to pull off the show of the century, well, for a coffee shop show at least.

Everything was planned down to the tee, and Barry was running, yet again, towards Jitters after parking and locking his bike when he stopped short of crashing straight into Scott’s well-built body. Scott, who somehow appeared out of nowhere was directly blocking Barry’s entrance into the coffee shop.

“Um - hey Scott, what can I do for you?” As was usual for his week he was out of breath and probably looked like a mess. Self-consciously he moved his hand through his air brushed hair, and smoothed it down.

“Barry, your friend Skipper?”

“Skip, actually - it’s a nickname -”

“Yeah, he told me that you guys are doing a performance for Iris here tonight?”

Barry nodded, he was confused as to why Scott was asking him the obvious. Everyone had to know. Jitters put up posters, they set up a facebook that has like 1000+ likes. There was a lot of information spreading around about it.

“She didn’t tell me.” Scott dead-panned. Barry tried to look sympathetic, but failed.

“I’m surprised you didn’t find out about it anyway,” He started, “We’ve been doing a lot of advertising -”

But Barry changed his tactics once he saw Scott’s glare,

“But if you’re worried about missing anything, we’re going to have the whole night recorded.”

“Nah, that’s not it man.” Scott took a deep breath. “Today - dammit, I got this new job at CCPN, and I’ll be working tonight. I won’t be able to make it.”

Barry couldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t at least a little bit happy that Scott wouldn’t be there to glare at him, and stop him from being able to be himself around Iris. And basically also stop him from doing his job, which requires talking to her, a lot. And Scott standing over his shoulder every minute wasn’t really the most ideal situation. However, looking at Scott, he sent him his most sympathetic look and a shrug,

“Sorry man, that sucks. Is there any way you can get out of it?”

“I’ll try to, what time does it end?”

_Shit._

Barry thought about it. He could lie, and make sure Scott isn’t able to make it. Would that be so bad? Barry didn’t know everything about Scott and Iris’ relationship but he could tell that she seemed to retract whenever he came too close, and she had a fake smile - and he only knows this because he’s seen her real one and it’s blinding, it’s so bright and beautiful. He truly considered lying, but when he opened his mouth,

“They offered to keep Jitters open till midnight. So, we set the closing time as 11:30 pm.”

Out came the truth.

“That’s not that bad, I might be able to make it. Thanks, man.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Barry grinned and put up a thumbs up. Scott gave him a confused look, and then shrugged, and left, patting him on the back.

After Scott left Barry cursed under his breath and went in. They were setting everything up, Cisco was already there talking to the Jitter’s owner, trying to clarify everything. Or maybe talking to her because she was a pretty woman as well? Barry couldn’t quite tell.

“Oh hey Cisco, I see you’ve already met Cynthia.”

“Yeah, I had no idea that Jitter’s was recently bought by _the_ Cynthia Reynolds! She’s owns her own transportation company, jets, cars, buses, bicycles name it!” Cisco went on excitedly.

“And I’m still standing right here.” Cynthia interjected in with a smirk.

Then she turned to Barry, “Hey Barry, so I won’t open until noon like you asked, but no later than 12 o’clock on the dot, alright? I may be relatively new to the coffee shop business, but I know we need to be _open_ to sell.” She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for a reply.

“Got it! No problem. We should be able to set everything by then.” Barry assured her. She was kind of intimidating. Just a bit.

“Great! I’ve got to go. I’ll slip in around 9 pm to at least see how it goes.”

“Wait - Cynthia, I’d love to give you a ride -”

“Save it, Cisco. I’ve got about a hundred different cars, I’m pretty sure I can drive myself, thank you very much.” She put out her hand to stop him from approaching her further.

“I’ll see you both tonight.” She said and then left.

Cisco turned to Barry and Barry instantly shook his head.

“Did you see her?!” Cisco asked. And Barry laughed.

“I sure did.” He replied as the two of them started walking towards the little stage set up at the corner of the coffee shop. People in black were helping to set everything up. Thank goodness most of them volunteered although a few of them, like those setting up the mics and the sound system would be paid. Cynthia said she’d cover the costs if the sales for the night were high enough. So, they were going to have to really promote the hell out of the coffee at Jitters.

“She’s - she’s - I don’t even know what to say! Hot, very hot. Successful, very successful. Amazing, very amazing -”

Barry cut Cisco off by putting a hand on his shoulder,

“We get it, you like her.” Barry told him grinning.

“Like her?! _Like_ her, Barry I’m in love! I’m gonna marry her.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a tad bit?” Barry asked. But then regretted his joke when Cisco replied,

“Hey I didn’t break anything when I first saw her, so let’s not compare dramatics here.”

Barry rolled his eyes, and continued on to answer one of the volunteers questions.

“I can’t believe she isn’t already married.” Cisco muttered right after Barry was done.

“Who?” Barry asked, the idea of Iris getting married to Scott makes his heart sink.

“Who else? Cynthia! She didn’t have a ring on her finger.”  
“Oh, I’m not surprised. She seems like she has really high standards.” Barry said simply with a shrug.

“And what, you don’t think I could meet them?”

“I never said that Cisco - Oh, erm, could we move the mic stand a little to the left. Yeah, right there is perfect, thanks.” After fixing a problem of tangled cords, Barry turned to Cisco and continued,

“I never said that, I just said that she seems like...” Barry trailed off. How was he going to put this? But it turned out he didn’t have to put it any way because Cisco’s phone rang, and by the way his face looked when he saw who was calling - Barry assumed it was Caitlin. Cisco was gonna have to figure that one out. As Cisco took the call, Barry busied himself in making sure that everything was set up just right. He was no interior designer, but he did have a knack for knowing where this went and how to make places aesthetically pleasing. It was somewhat of a hidden talent. He was so wrapped up in everything, he didn’t know when Iris entered the shop. So when he felt a tap on his shoulder he assumed it was Cisco and whipped around with an annoyed look,

“What no-w...w,” His voice softened, as he realized who was standing before him. Iris West. She looked beautiful, but that was expected, so why did she take his breath away every time? She wore a brown dress that was loose and tight in all the right places and he forgot what it was he was even doing.

“Hey, Barry. Barry? Earth to Barry!” She shook him, laughing, and he broke from his daze and smiled at her.

“Yeah?” He croaked because of course his voice breaks, of course.

“Thought I lost you there for a moment,” She was grinning and he took a deep breath to compose himself as she continued,

“I decided to come early like you said so that I could run through a couple of songs before shop opens.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. Glad you could make it! Cynthia - the owner - said we should open shop at 12 pm on the dot, so we don’t have too much time left. I hope that’s okay.”

“Totally fine, I’m the one that came late. I had to figure out what exactly to wear, and then my foundation had just run out so -” Iris stopped herself, it seemed that she felt she was revealing too much.

“It doesn't really matter,” She laughed a bit shy, “Wow, this place looks great! Is this the stage?” She looked impressed, moving towards the makeshift stage.

Barry nodded proudly.

There were decorative lights wrapped around the wall behind the stage and strategic placements of pictures and flowers to make it look welcoming, soft, a peaceful arrangement.

“Yeah, we’re actually just about done. It would be good to test it out.” He told her. She turned around quickly and surprised him with a big hug. His hands instinctively made their way around her and he felt warmth spread through him, creeping up his neck to his face.

“Thank you, Barry. I know this must’ve been a lot for you.” She said sincerely, and he couldn’t help but blush, look down and grin.

“It wasn’t too bad. I’ve learned a lot about the music industry this past week. And I got to do something I thought I would never be able to do! This is, this is actually what I’ve been needing. Something different.” He said excitedly.

“Hmm, I think I need that too.” Iris told him, leaning back a bit and looking at him, they shared a smile.

“Oh, Iris! Glad you’re here, you should meet the guitar player tonight.” Cisco said, and Iris and Barry instantly broke apart. Neither of them realized they were still in each other's arms. Iris tucked a stray hair behind her ear nervously.

“Hey, Cisco, right?” She asked with a polite smile.

“Yes, Cisco Ramon. The guy trying desperately to sign you.” He winked. “Iris this is Todd, Todd Iris.”

“Hey, I guess we should discuss the arrangements?” Iris offered and the bassist - who was to be an acoustic guitar player for the night, nodded. The two of them walked over to where the instruments were set up.

Cisco raised his eyebrows at Barry after they left.

“What?!” Barry asked.

“Nothing man, nothing. I’m just going to head out to see if we can get more sound equipment.”

“We have to open 12 on the dot, Cisco.”

“I know, trust me, I am not going to let _Cynthia_ get mad at me.”

“Right, what’s the deal with her anyways? Are you really gonna ask her out? What about Caitlin?”

Cisco gave Barry a warning look,

“I say you focus on your problems,” He nodded towards where Iris was chatting lively with the guitar player, “and I’ll focus on mine, alright bud.”

Barry frowned at his friend’s harsh words, but simply didn’t respond as Cisco stalked out. He was acting so defensive whenever Caitlin was brought up and Barry decided he’d figure out what was going on later. At the moment he tried to distract himself - from _her_ \- by adding finishing touches to the bohemian stage.

***

 **Iris** _Friday afternoon_

The doors were opening for customers, but thankfully there were barely any. The rest were the crew helping out with the performances tonight. And she was to be one of those performing. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she grabbed hold of the mic once again.

Iris had already run through two songs, shaking slightly at first - since it was her very first original song. And the second one was a cover and the final one, the one she was to sing now, was another original. She’s sung countless of times in the nightclub, but that was to drunk people - or people who didn’t really care who was singing to them, and they were all covers. But here? These people were sober, awake, ready to hear something beautiful, ready to judge.

At least these were her worries. She didn’t want to fail. Not herself, not her dad, not her brother. They all believed in her so much. And in a way, she also didn’t want to fail her manager. Barry. Yeah, as weird as it was considering she literally just met him a week ago, but she feels like she’s learned so much about him in that short amount of time. And most importantly, she knows he wants her to succeed. She could tell by all the effort he put into making this happen. His dedication did not go unnoticed to her.

She scanned the crowd of a few coffee buyers, the crew, and then, Barry, looking at her, waiting for her to sing. She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was weird how her stomach was doing flips and jumps. Why? She didn’t know. She couldn’t quite place why she was so drawn to him. She cleared her throat and started to sing. It was comforting knowing he was watching her, and listening. Which was also strange. She couldn’t sing in front of anyone but her family with that level of comfort.

_What is it about you, Barry Allen?_

Iris thought as she sang.

When the song was over, he clapped and she laughed. She hopped off the stage.  
“Not sure if I even have to ask you what you thought?” Iris teased.

“What do you think I’d say?”

“Amazing. Spectacular. Loved it!” Iris said, trying to mimic his voice and hand gestures causing Barry to laugh and wince at the same time.

“I don’t actually talk like that, do I?” He asked.

“Um, I hate to break it to you, but you do.”

“No way.”

“Just a bit, yeah.”

“Well, you were wrong.”

“About?”

“What I was gonna say.”

“Oh, and what was it then?” She tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes.

“You were just...okay.” Barry said eyes twinkling and then he shrugged.

“Oh really?!” Iris gave him a playful shove. “So all this time you were just lying to me?!” She asked.

“Okay okay, you got me! I was going to say exactly that, it was amazing. You’re amazing.”

That caught Iris off guard. She knew that she blushing even if it didn’t fully show. Her heart sped up and she shook her head at him.

“And you’re something else, Barry Allen.”

“I hope that’s a compliment.” He said with a big grin. She smirked at him.

Then, the bubble bursts.

“Iris!” They both turn to the voice. Iris grinned at her brother approaching them, and gave him a hug.

“Wally, glad you could make it.”

“Are you kidding! I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Your first show.”

Ever since Wally found out that Iris loved singing, he was her biggest fan. In a way she wanted to give up after their dad died, but Wally would call her crying and ask her to sing one of their dad’s favorite songs. She would and they would mourn together, like that, harmonizing and healing.

“Technically not my first ‘show’, but it is my first personal show for sure.”

“Same difference. Who’s this?” Wally took notice of Barry, and nodded towards him.

“This is Barry Allen, he’s my - manager.” Iris took a moment to say it, because she didn’t tell Wally about Barry, and that would be something she would typically would tell him. And as she expected, surprise crossed his face. Wally’s eyebrows rose.

“Manager? Why haven’t I heard about him earlier? I didn’t know you were getting a manager.” There was curiosity and excitement in Wally’s voice. Iris knew he was probably thinking this was her big break.

“Yeah, it’s still a new thing. I’m possibly signing to his friends label.” Iris pointed behind Wally at Cisco. Wally nodded absentmindedly.

“Oh, well, that’s cool. Nice to meet you man.” He and Barry shook hands. “Sooo, where’s Scott?” Wally asked, and Iris felt her blood run cold. If she was smiling, her smile was definitely not there anymore, she frowned instantly.

“How would I know?!” She snapped before she could stop herself. Wally looked confused, and Barry excused himself saying he had to check on something. She knew he was lying.

“Okay Iris, what’s going on? I was just asking cause I haven’t seen him forever and he still owes me a drink. Are you two having problems? Linda said -”

“Oh God, what’s Linda saying?”

“Iris...”

“What, no, she can’t be telling you what’s supposed to between us. I know you two have - what you two have, but -”

“She didn’t tell me anything I couldn’t figure out on my own. I haven’t seen Scott in ages! I’m just worried about you, sis.”

Iris sighed and smiled at her brother. She hated keeping him out of the loop. They were really close growing up, Joe was out protecting the City being a cop, and her mother was in medical school, and then was a doctor for most of their childhood. The two of them could only really depend on each other to be there for the other one. Whenever Wally needed it, Iris would be there for him, and him for her.

“I get that. But don’t worry about me Wally, not tonight. Tonight is my first real show. I’ll be singing two original songs!”

“Are you serious?! That’s awesome!”

“Yep! I’m so excited.”

The two of them then settled into a comfortable conversation. Wally was upset that he missed her rehearsals, but she said that it’d make it more real for him. They were both tiptoeing around the two people they wanted to discuss. Iris knew Wally wanted to bring up Scott, and she wanted to talk about Linda, but neither really broached the subject.

“Is mom coming?” Iris asked tentatively, knowing the answer. And then she had it confirmed by Wally’s grimace.

“She said she would try?” Wally offered. But they both knew that meant no. And they couldn’t really feel bad about that, could they? She was out there saving lives.

“It’s fine.” Iris told Wally, when he gave her an understanding look.

“A-about Linda -” Wally started.

And just in time, Linda walked into the coffee shop. Iris knew it was her friend because she had a clear view of the two glass doors from where she was standing, and because of course Linda had to make an entrance.

“My best friend’s gonna be a superstar!” She shouted. Iris grinned and rushed over to give Linda a hug.

“I’m so freaking proud of you!” Linda said as they hugged.

“You’re crazy for shouting that. I love you!” Iris replied.

“Hey Lin,” Wally said timidly. Her brother was only ever ‘shy’, nervous and gentle around Linda. She was literally the only girl who he was a bashful boy with. The rest he could play so easily, they wouldn’t know they were being played. He was suddenly in front of them, smiling at Linda, and Iris decided this was probably her cue to leave, but Linda grabbed her hand and held on for dear life. It took everything in Iris not to roll her eyes.

“Wally.” Linda greeted with a polite smile and a nod. “Oh my God, Iris! Show me this stage! I love it.” Linda exclaimed and dragged Iris away from Wally and towards the decorated stage. Where Barry happened to be discussing something with the acoustic drummer.

“Hey _Barry_!” Linda said, and Barry turned and gave Linda a shaky smile. He probably wasn’t too sure what she thought of him. And they hadn’t officially met, yet.

“Barry this is my best friend, Linda, the girl who was staring at you from the car the other day.” Iris commented giving Linda a stern look. Linda extended her hand and Barry shook it.

“This is amazing. You set this up?” Linda asked him.

“With the help of everyone, yeah.” Barry said. Iris smiled.

“I give you props. I never thought you’d be able to get all this done this quickly.”

“Was there a time frame?” Wally’s voice came out of nowhere to the extent Linda jumped a little. She’s the most confident, sturdy person Iris has ever seen. But when it comes to Wally, well since he’s been in his 20s, she’s jittery and nervous. When they were all kids, Linda would constantly tease and make fun of Wally, and joke about how it was so cute that he liked her. She saw him as a kid, her best friend’s little brother. But ever since he matured, got a job, started pursuing his passions, and actually stopped trying to pursue her the way he used to, things changed. Linda changed around Wally. And now she couldn’t even look at him.

“Yeah, I gave him a week to get this all done.” Iris confessed, slightly embarrassed.

“Wow, that’s really cool man. Congrats being able to throw everything together that quickly.”

“I think I need a drink.” Linda said, already moving away from the group.

“Oh, I’ll buy you one.” Wally offered immediately and went after her. Barry looked at Iris and raised an eyebrow. Iris gave him a small shrug.

“Are they?”

“It’s complicated.” Iris told him.

“Everything seems complicated these days.” Barry mumbled, but Iris caught it.

She wanted to agree, but instead said she’d go practice in the back. And once again, there was so much left unsaid.

***

  
**Barry** _Friday night_

Barry was starting to get a bit nervous. Way more people than he ever expected were in Jitters. It was getting so packed, they were considering leaving the doors open. Apparently Iris was a hit on YouTube, and well, Thomas was there too. There was a 100 person limit and Barry was sure if Cynthia was to walk in right now she’d kill him. There had to be about 200 people in here, and more were coming. At one point they had to move some of the tables and chairs out of the way.

He was glad she was late so he could figure out a way to manage this before she showed up. The music session nights was a new thing Jitter’s was starting to try to raise sales. Barry was sure that there would at least be that. He got some of the volunteers to move more chairs to the side to make way, and started taking orders. He ran into Linda twice who seemed to be constantly avoiding Wally, so he decided he might as well help her and get the crowd in order at the same time. He asked her if she wouldn’t mind taking orders,

“The more we sell, the less the owner gets mad.” He explained, and Linda understood. Apart from that, the night was going splendid. Iris had sung her original song and the whole coffee shop stood still. Everyone seemed entranced by her soothing melodies. And when it was over the roar of cheers, claps and whistles made Barry grin the widest he had in a long time. Iris made eye contact with him, and they shared a smile. By the second song however, Barry was getting anxious, the shop went from 100 to 150, and now he was sure there were over 200 people. He also decided to recruit Wally to take orders as well.

At least he knew they were making a lot of money, although those behind the counter would probably have to be paid extra for the night. They were doing a great job getting the orders out as soon as possible.

“Who knew I’d get to relive my first job as a waiter tonight.” Wally joked as he passed by Barry who just finished taking another order. Barry laughed.

“At least you got to move around, my first job was a cashier.” Barry admitted sadly.

“No way! I thought you’d have a better job than that.”

“Like what?” Barry asked, taking his order to the counter with Wally.

“I dunno, maybe an intern to a famous company, or managing your group of friends new band for a few bucks.”

“Nah, actually, I’m a science teacher. That’s my day job.”

“Oh really?” Wally was intrigued.  
“Yeah, I - I mean I’ve always been around the music industry though. It’s not like it’s so new to me. It’s something that’s always fascinated me. But I never thought it would be my thing.”

“Ah, now it makes sense why Linda was so shocked you managed to pull this off.” Wally realized.

The two of them made their way around the place, trying to keep people in check, and try to create space.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So...how did my sister meet you?”

“We met when my best friend was trying to sign her to his label.”

“Oh? What label is that - is it the one that signed the Thomas guy?”

“Yeah, Starlight records.”

“Woah, damn. You guys are really climbing the charts. Thomas’ single Rosegold was fire.”

“Yeah, not me though. I’m usually just the hype man.” Barry laughed. Wally grinned.

“Do you think I could check out the studio sometime?” Wally asked, excitedly.

“Yeah, sure. I mean I’ll have to ask Cisco, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Oh? Cisco’s the -”

“Producer and owner of the label.” Barry grinned as Wally’s eyes widened.

“That’s freaking awesome! So you’re telling me, your friend, that I just met like thirty minutes ago is the label owner?!”

Barry chuckled.

“Yep!”

Barry and Wally then went deep into a conversation about the music industry as of late, and what the label is trying to do different. Wally mentioned that he plays the guitar himself, and Barry told him that he too knew how to play - thanks to hours and hours of being in the studio and wanting to have something to do other than just sit. So the two of them went back and forth about how they tune, what are their favorite chords, and other more technical details.

A loud chant of “Encore, encore, encore!” interrupted their conversation for a brief moment. And they both looked towards the stage where Iris looked confused and gave Cisco a look to ask if it’s okay she plays another song, and when he nodded, she offered to sing a Daniela Andrade song called ‘Shore’. Barry had never heard the song before, so he wanted to stop and listen. Wally still wanted to talk, and Barry didn’t want to stop the conversation they were having, so he half listened to Wally, and half listened to Iris.

Barry could hear her velvet voice sing,

 

 

_Stop being mysterious.  
Tell me what you want._

 

It took everything he had in him not to turn to look at her, but he was talking to Wally. However, by the next line, Wally’s voice had become the background and all he could hear was,

 

 

_Oh, give me something, something I can work.  
Oh, are you feeling this? Is it just the way the dusk is falling?_

 

He lost his battle and his eyes made contact with her’s as she sang,

 

 

 

_Cause I want something real, these days it’s hard to feel,  
And when you call, I cannonball, dive in too deep..._

 

And he was enchanted, he couldn’t look away if he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

_oh, can't you see that I want something more. Than words that hit the wall?  
I think I'm ready, so rock me steady to your shore._

_Na, na, na, na, na...._

 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a shiver run through him as she sang. It was like she was singing to him. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of a trance. Just in time to hear Wally calling his name.

“Barry, Barry? You there?” He laughed.

“Hi, yeah, totally. Your sister has an incredible voice.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Wally laughed again.

Barry scratched the back of head embarrassed.

“Uh yeah, sorry, what were you saying?”

Wally gave Barry an inquisitive look, but then he looked to the left and something must’ve caught his eyes cause he looked upset for a moment, and then shook his head.

“Nah, man, it’s cool. You can listen. My sister deserves that kind of appreciation. I’ll see what Linda is up to.”

Wally didn’t really wait for a reply and Barry watched as he walked over to Linda who happened to be engaged in deep conversation with some type of business man? And Barry understood. He turned back to watch Iris, but felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Cynthia with her arms crossed.

“What is this, Allen?” She asked sternly, clearly frustrated that the place was so crowded.

“We’ve taken numerous orders! And everyone’s tipping!”

“I know but I can’t maintain this every music session night we have! I don’t want a repeat of this.” She said matter-of-factly.

And then suddenly Cisco was there.

“Don’t worry, we will be moving on to bigger things after tonight. You’ll be back to your typical local artists and slam poets in no time.” Cisco mentioned, handing her a drink without her asking for it.

“On the house,” he added with a wink.

She rolled her eyes.

“Fine, just make sure you close 11:45, And I only give you the extra time to make sure that you get everyone out. And I need all the crew and everyone else out by 12 am.” She said all this to Cisco while taking a sip of the beverage he handed to her.

“As you wish m’lady.” Cisco said with a bow. And Cynthia openly scoffed, but also smirked and said,

“Thanks for this.” holding up the cup, and then walked away.

“Anytime.” Cisco offered with a smirk of his own.

“I thought you said before you were too busy to date?” Barry asked when she was out of earshot.

“I am!” Cisco admitted burying his hands in his face. Barry gave his friend a comforting pat on the back.

“So what the fuck are you doing?” Barry asked genuinely.

“I have no idea! I just need to figure this out. Later. Right now, I have to go introduce Thomas. Great job man, on everything. If I’d known you’d make such a great manager I would’ve had you manage Thomas, you’d be stinking rich soon.” And then he left. Before Barry could reply that it wasn’t about the money for him, in fact it wasn’t even about the job, it wasn’t about the music...it was about her. It was about Iris.

And Iris was done. She left the stage to much applause from the audience. And was bombarded with compliments, selfies, and guys approaching her. Barry watched from where he was. Glued. Just watching her. She moved gracefully and smiled graciously. Scott was a lucky man, Barry thought. He wouldn’t miss her performance for the world. Eventually she made it towards him and gave him a signature smile. He returned it fully.

“Tired?” He asked.

“Exhausted.”

“Wanna get outta here?” Barry joked, his eyes twinkled. Iris caught on.

“Where to? Please say Paris.”

“What - not Florence?”

“I’d much rather see the Eiffel tower right now.”

“Alright, you got it.” Barry laughed, and Iris joined in.

“That actually sounds really nice.” Iris said wistfully. And Barry made note of it. For a moment, he really wanted to ask her if she’d travel with him. If she’d just drop her life and they could elope? Is that what it would be, eloping? But there was Scott. He wished Scott wasn’t a factor.

Unfortunately, for Barry, he was.

“I wonder if Scott’s gonna make it. I already know my mom isn’t.” She sighed. “I’m not even sure I told him! What if he doesn’t know?!” She seemed like she was going to panic, so Barry took her hands.

“I told him. Well, he asked me. He said he had to work late, new job?”

“Oh yeah. Thanks, Barry.” She grinned at him. He gave her a weak smile back and then let go of her hands. And he couldn’t help but notice her smile faltered when he did.

Both of them settled into a silence as they pretended to pay attention to Thomas singing. Or at least, Barry was pretending. He was very much aware of her presence near him.

***

 **Barry** _Midnight_

The night was a success. Cisco even managed to wrangle a genuine smile out of Cynthia, and Wally and Linda left together, that might mean something. Scott didn’t come though, and ever since Iris had asked about him, the two of them had been more distant. Before Wally left, he gave Barry a reminder of what the situation was,

“Just remember, she has a boyfriend Barry. I like you dude, but she’s taken.”

And Barry kept replaying those words in his mind as it was just him and Iris left. They were the ones closing the shop. Cynthia had something she had to rush and attend to, Cisco then decided to help her out with it, and everyone else had already left.

“Tonight was so great.” Iris mentioned as she hugged her purse close.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“If you had any doubts, I’m totally signing with Starlight. I didn’t mean to make you guys wait so long, but - I had to see if it could work for me. And I think it really will.” She smiled.

“Cisco will be ecstatic!” Barry said laughing, and Iris joined in.

“He probably thought I was just stringing you two along this whole time.”

“I think he knew you were making a really big decision. You had to think it through.”

“Well, I appreciate it. Both of you. All of you. Everyone that came, that helped.”

Barry smiled and nodded. He noticed that Iris was rubbing her shoulders and mentally berated himself for forgetting they were standing outside and it was late, and there was wind. He removed his coat and gently wrapped it around her. She gave him a grateful look.

“Oh my God, thank you! I didn’t know I’d have to be outside.”

“Do you - do you want a ride?” Barry asked. Iris looked towards where Barry was pointing and tried, but failed, not to laugh. Giggles escaped her though and Barry faked being offended.

“What? Bikes aren’t good enough for you?” He teased. Iris was full on laughing now and had to catch her breath.

“No, bikes are fine!” She started laughing again. “Just unexpected.” She finally got out. Then she sobered up.

“It’s alright, I texted Scott a while back. He’s gonna pick me up when he’s done.”

“Oh.”

Then, silence.

“You can go.” Iris offered.

“Oh, no, I’ll wait. You need the jacket.” Barry said straightforward. Iris shook her head at him.

“No I don’t. You don’t have to wait. You don’t owe me anything, Barry.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to be cold.”

“But it’s not your problem...”

“It is if I want it to be.” He told her, and they had a moment where Barry was so sure she was inviting him into her space. So he took a step closer to her.

“What if I want you to get home safely and it’s getting late?” She whispered. He was suddenly standing right next to her, and she turned to face him.

“I’m a big boy. I’ll be fine.” He replied, just as softly.

“Scott’s gonna be here any moment.” She said her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes held his. He felt his body gravitating closer to hers. Then he registered what she said.

And yet again, the bubble burst.

He took a step back. Iris looked away.

They stood in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. Song quoted is Daniela Andrade, Shore. All rights to her. 
> 
> 2\. Cheesy titles are gone! The titles will be based on the chapter and not fit a theme. 
> 
> 3\. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more dramaaaa and also cute stuff... maybe a breakup? :O


	5. The Night They Got Together (W x L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wally and Linda fans. ;)

**Linda** _Saturday morning/Friday Night from Linda's pov_

Linda doesn’t sleep well. It’s not common for her to wake up and feel comfortable, or ready to start the day. She feels dreary and tired, and needs coffee immediately. Throughout the night she tosses and turns at least once. She’s just not a great sleeper. She refuses, however to take sleeping pills or other possibly addicting drugs to get her to sleep so she often bears with it. She’ll take a soothing chai tea, and read until she feels drowsy and then finally make her way into a light sleep, then she’ll wake up a few hours later, toss and turn for a few minutes and then go back to sleep. And she knows, part of the reason why she doesn’t sleep well, is because she’s such a light sleeper. Any little thing can wake her up. 

So when she wakes feeling bare but a blanket, feeling alive, and feeling an arm draped across her waist, pulling her closer to a welcoming chest, she knows. She knows she didn’t go home yesterday. And it wasn’t like they were drunk, so she _knows_ what this means. Well, she assumes she knows. It really could mean anything. She wasn’t ready for what it _should_ mean. 

Or was she?

All she knows is that she and Wally kissed at a red light while he was driving her home. He said something really sweet. He’s always so sweet. She hated it. She loved it. He had a hold over her and she just had to kiss him, and he had to kiss her too because they leaned in at the same time, and those lips, she loved them. Soft and firm. She really enjoyed kissing him. Who knew? Who knew Wally West was such a good kisser? 

She knows it turned into making out, to the extent he didn’t go right away when the light turned green, and received a million honks from angry drivers behind them. She knows they were cracking up laughing about it. 

She knows that she wanted to tell him to just take her home, but instead she agreed to come to his place for drinks when he asked. She knows he drove past the limit, and she called him an idiot at least once, but he was too busy laughing. And she knows that once they entered his apartment their lips found each other again and she couldn’t let go of him for dear life. 

They stumbled into his bedroom, heavy breathing, clothes coming off as quickly as possible. They broke apart for a moment to get their pants off. And he laughed - no - chuckled when he got stuck in his jeans and almost tripped, _this goofy guy_ , she thought. He had the cutest laugh, the cutest smile. The Wests were blessed with adorableness and Wally was no exception. It tugged at her heart. Could she do this? She had no intention of doing this. But she did. 

 

At the coffee shop, she avoided him as much as possible. 

She couldn’t go back on her word. She couldn’t be with him. As much as she wanted to, as much as she felt drawn to him, his confidence, his jokes, his damn smile! Everything about him these days were the best things she’s ever seen in her life. His eyes were so beautiful, sparkled with life. His face was a beauty. His personality was bright. He was perfect. He was way too good for her. The way he looked at her, was something she’s never experienced in her life. Like she was something special. 

She had never been in a long term relationship. In fact, apart from the ‘dates’ she and Wally went on recently, she hadn’t been on any real dates in years. One night stands, yeah. A couple of terrible half-assed dates, yeah. Her attempt at sweeping guys off their feet but getting rejected, yeah. But genuine dates filled with good conversation and laughter, and just fun, nope. Not one. So how was she supposed to be in a real relationship with the one person she’s always wanted to protect and couldn’t imagine hurting? Yes, she would do her best, but what if she fails? What if she makes a mistake? 

She claims this is her greatest fear, but in truth her deepest worry of all is that Wally will change. Not that he’ll become someone other than he is, but that he’ll one day decide she really isn’t good enough for him, or she really isn’t who he wants, and leave her. 

Linda isn’t sure she’d survive that. 

Linda doesn’t risk things. She doesn’t like to take risks unless she knows she’ll learn something from it if it goes south. In this case, she will not learn anything. She’d only gain what she’s gotten many times, a broken heart. And how would she ever face Iris again if she was the one to break his heart? What about Iris and Wally’s relationship? She didn’t want to break their strong brother sister bond, or just be in the way of anything. And Francine? Francine hadn’t been there enough for her to really have much of an impression on Linda, but Linda remembered the disapproving looks Iris’ mom would give her. And it made sense because Linda was the bad influence. Getting Iris to sneak out, getting them fake IDs into clubs, Linda got a tattoo at 18 and almost convinced Iris to get one as well. Almost. Francine wouldn’t like the idea of her dating Wally at all. 

So Linda avoided Wally that night. She was grateful to Barry when he told her to start taking orders. Although she still stole glances at him every once in awhile, she focused on getting people’s orders and keeping her distance. After a while she noticed he was chatting with Barry, and smiled. That was good. Then she saw a co-worker, Peter. She rolled her eyes. One of her broadcasting network's best reporters, was a bit full of himself, spoke funny. He saw her as well and started towards her before she could escape the inevitable conversation. He grinned as he approached her. 

“I didn’t know you came to events like this!” Peter said, he seemed a little too happy to see her. Linda put on a fake smile. 

“I could ask you the same thing. What’re you doing here Pete?” The man winced at the nickname. 

“Peter, please Linda, you don’t let me call you Lin -” 

“You’re damn right I don’t!” She told him, warning him about it. Only Wally and Iris called her that, and it still annoys her when they say it, if anyone else does she has to try not to instinctively punch them. 

“Yeah - Sor,” He gave up. “I’m just here to listen to great music. She sounds fantastic.” He said pointing towards Iris. Linda softened at someone complimenting Iris. 

“Yeah, doesn’t she? I’m here because she’s my best friend.” 

“No way!”

“Yep. I’m very blessed. I have an incredible singer as a best friend. She’s also a great writer as well.” 

“That’s wonderful. Do you think we could do a story on this?”

Linda thought that was an interesting idea. 

“That actually sounds like a good idea, Pete-r.” She was so used to annoying him by calling him his nickname, it was almost automatic. 

“Yeah, if only Maddison would let us input story ideas. She’s quite a control freak, isn’t she?” Peter asked. Linda wanted to laugh. Maddison was their director for their time slot on the news network. It wasn’t so late that nobody except for old ladies and truckers and insomniacs would watch, but it wasn’t prime time. It was more like people who were home late from work, or who forgot to turn on the TV during prime time hours. 

Maddison was in charge of what they covered and how they covered it, and all the reporters during her time, hated her. She barely let them input real ideas and quality stories, but delegated among them simple, mushy, fluff pieces. They were all tired of it. Peter was one of her favorites though and he actually got to present the breaking news if it broke, or repeat the most important stories. So Linda didn’t know why he was complaining. 

“I don’t know, seems like you know how to get her on your side though.” Linda told him. Suddenly the crowd started shouting “Encore! Encore! Encore!” And Linda looked up to see Iris being the humble queen she is, smiling kindly at the crowd and looking at, Cisco? If she should continue. 

“She’s beautiful.” Peter remarked. 

“She’s taken.” Linda snapped instantly. And Peter laughed. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’ll be sure to talk to Maddison about doing a story on tonight. It’s not often we have someone climbing the charts performing in a Central City coffee shop anyways, with Thomas performing after your friend.” Changing the subject to save his ass, Peter’s greatest quality, Linda thought. She nodded though, because he was right. And it would be a great opportunity to get Iris more attention too. 

“Yeah, you should really work on that. I’d love to co-anchor that one too.” 

“No promises.” He said with a huge grin. And Linda did her best to smile. He just gave her bad vibes all around. She was about to excuse herself when he started again, 

“What do you think of the place? It looks like they have totally renovated it.” 

“Some of it was, there’s a new owner. And some of it was single handedly done by that guy.” Linda pointed to Barry who was still in conversation with Wally, although Barry didn’t seem to be paying attention, he was looking at Iris, of course. 

“Oh wow, good on him.” 

Linda made the mistake of laughing at that. Who on earth says ‘good on him’? This guy takes a page off the book of old english. 

“What? What did I say?” He smiled. 

“Nothing, just the way you talk is ridiculous sometimes man. You do realize we’re in the here and now. We aren’t in the 20s, Pete.” He didn’t correct her on his name but shook his head. 

“I was raised by my grandparents, it’s a force of habit.” He told her. And she raised an eyebrow, that was new. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to tell you all about it over a cup of coffee, if you’re done taking orders.” He boldly asked. And Linda was actually shocked. She wasn’t expecting such a sharp transition and she was struggling with what to say, when Wally suddenly appeared next to her. 

“Hate to interrupt, but babe, do you want something to drink? We both know you can’t go too long without coffee.” He said, but he wasn’t really looking at her, instead he was glaring at Peter. Linda chuckled.

“Sure, _babe_ ,” She took Wally’s hand and started dragging him away. “Let’s go get something.” 

Once they were far enough from Peter she let go of his hand and gave him a smack on the arm. 

“What the fuck was that, Wally?!” 

“I regret nothing. He looks like a jerk.” 

“You’re lucky I don’t like him.” Linda said before she could stop herself, and then regretted it when she saw the hurt cross Wally’s face before he scowled. 

“Got it. Next time I’ll just let creeps talk to you.” He mumbled with frustration. 

Linda sighed. 

“I’m sorry - I mean - I didn’t mean to - ugh! You know I can handle myself. I don’t like being rescued.” 

“Or did you really actually like him?” She heard the vulnerability in his voice and she hated it. Hated that she had this influence over him. Why did Wally have to like her? He could have any girl he wanted. 

“I don’t like him. That’s for sure.” She admitted. 

“Then I think I deserve an, I don’t know, thank you?” Wally smirked. Linda rolled her eyes. 

“You know you’re never gonna get one. You can let me get you something to drink though. Payback for earlier.” 

Wally had insisted on buying her coffee even though she told him several times she could handle it. 

“Fine.” He agreed. As they ordered the coffee Linda filled Wally in on who the guy was. 

“He’s Peter?! That weird ass dude that keeps talking like he’s in the 50s?” 

“Yep.” Linda admitted bringing the drink to her lips. 

“So... I’m still waiting on my thank you.” Wally grinned. Linda smiled. 

“What were you guys talking about anyways?” Wally asked. 

“He actually had a good idea on getting this whole night on the news.” 

“Oh, forreal?!” Wally’s excitement was contagious, Linda grinned and nodded. 

“Barry was just telling me it’s Starlight records who’s trying to sign Iris. They’re really coming up because of that Thomas guy, and there’s another singer, Allie.” 

“Yeah, I did research on them myself, not bad.” 

“What do you think of the Barry guy?” Wally asked, they both could see him talking with Cisco and another woman who looked like a CEO. 

“I think Iris likes him.” Linda found herself saying. And then she cursed under her breath. Iris was gonna kill her. 

“Oh, and I never said that.” She quickly added. 

Wally laughed. 

“Well, I _know_ he likes her.” Wally said. 

“Everyone knows. I’m sure a stranger on the street watching them interact would know.” And that set Wally laughing again. She liked it. She really liked that she made him laugh. 

“Nah but, what do you think of him?” 

“What do you think?” She asked him, curious about his opinion. He smiled at her and looked down nervously. 

“I think he’s cool. He’s alright by me.” Wally shrugged. 

“I don’t know yet. I’m super protective of Iris, you know that. I think he’s decent.” 

“Ouch, only decent?” 

“Very few people even get ‘decent’ from me.” 

“So where am I?” Wally asked, suddenly turning the conversation to the last place she wanted it to go. 

“I think Wally West, that’s enough talking for tonight. I need to find Peter. Peter!” Wally looked frantic, and covered her mouth his hand until she slapped it away, laughing. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” She exclaimed, after she stopped laughing. 

“You didn’t have to go and do that!” Wally was shocked. 

“You didn’t have to turn the conversation on us like that!” Linda threw back at him. 

“We did go on two dates,” He told her matter-of-factly. “I want to know what you think of them...” 

He looked so genuine, she sighed. 

“Can we talk about anything else but this, please? How’re the app extentions going?” 

“Lin.” Wally gave her a look. A look she could almost never refuse. A puppy look. 

“Wally, who said they were even dates?! We went and hung out as friends. You’re a great friend.” 

Wally looked hurt and she wanted to run, she truly did. But she didn’t. She rolled her eyes. A constant when she was with him. 

“They were great dates. I had a lot of fun. I haven’t done anything like that in a long time, and it was refreshing.” 

Wally instantly smiled and she glared at him. 

“Fuck you! You’re always tricking me into confessing things with those adorable eyes.” 

“Hey! I was actually really scared you just friendzoned me.”

“There is _no_ such thing as the friendzone.” 

The two of them went into their typical playful banter and it was like everything else kind of vanished. Before they knew it Thomas had finished playing his set, and they had to break apart to help close shop. Getting everyone out was thankfully easier than everyone expected, and Linda even managed to find Peter to hold him to his word about getting this night a TV spot. Then she somehow found her way back to Wally. It was getting late. Wally had just finished telling Barry something. 

“Wanna ride?” Wally asked her casually, and she nodded. She happened to have taken a cab here, because she came from her office instead of home and decided she’d just take a cab back with Iris - but Iris seemed to be in her thoughts, and kept stealing glances at Barry. She figured she’d leave her to sort that out. 

And then on the road it happened. That’s where it started. 

They stopped at a red light. 

“Tell me something, Wally?”

“Anything.” 

“Iris told me you liked me _way_ earlier this year, but you didn’t try to ask me out, or even really contact me. You just, what, waited for an opportunity for it happen naturally?” 

“Yep.” Wally smiled. 

“Why?” Linda found herself asking. And Wally laughed. 

“I’m not a kid anymore Linda. I wasn’t gonna just run to you and start bugging you.” 

“I can’t believe you still like me. Like what on earth is it about me you could possibly like?” Linda asked in disbelief. 

“Are you kidding me?! What is there _not_ to like? You’re funny, hilarious, frank. Almost to a fault, you will tell the truth. You’re easily excited. You’re incredibly beautiful. Also hot. And you’re humble, because you know how good you are at your job, at journalism, but you don’t brag about it. You’re kind. I saw you helping that lady when she dropped her groceries that other day. You didn’t have to do that! You’re everything I could ever want, Linda. That’s why I like you.” 

There were a few times in Linda’s life when she felt the way she felt in that moment. And few times when she was rendered utterly speechless. Both times she was hurt before. 

But this time. 

This time, Wally’s sincerity had her leaning forward as he did. And when they kissed, she knew she was helpless. It was official. He was her weakness. 

 

And that’s why she was naked in his bed. That’s why she let him in, let him make love to her, let him leave her breathless. She hadn’t really let herself go as she did that night in a long time. She had no intention of opening up like that, but Wally took her by surprise. He said the perfect words. He was the perfect guy. She was so sure she cried real tears when he entered her. It had been so long since she had sex with someone she actually cared about. Someone who cared about her. 

She took a deep breath. 

Their push and pull, the harsh breathing, the moaning, the skin on skin, the kissing, the biting, his voice in her ear whispering poetry about her, telling her that he’s wanted this for so long. The memories stirred fire in her, hunger for more. She was breathing heavily as she quietly, and slowly lifted his arm from her body and slipped out of his bed. She found his shirt on the floor and slipped it on. She took a step forward to leave the room, but then stopped and looked at him peacefully asleep. Then she shook her head. 

“What are you doing, Linda?” She whispered to herself. She looked at his body on the bed. He was so cute when he slept. She slipped back in the bed and draped his arms around herself again. 

“Were you going to leave?” She heard his voice on her neck as he pulled her closer to himself. 

She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. 

“Maybe.” She admitted. 

“Stay, please.” He whispered in her ear and she turned to face him. 

“Okay.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Wally and Linda development to come, love them. :) Next chap will have Barry and Iris' pov only.


	6. Closing the distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if you read my other story 'His First Everything' that will be updated very soon! I'm still writing it, but I know I will get it out soon. 
> 
> For this chapter, be warned...drama is ahead.

**Iris** _Two weeks after that Friday_

  


_I made the right decision_

Iris chanted in her mind every time Barry made her smile. Every time Cisco gave her some good advice about her song. Every time she and Allie crossed paths on her way in for studio time and shared a conversation. All these little moments reminded her why signing that very Monday after her first real performance was the right decision. She also soon after, crafted a proper contract with Barry that they both signed. 

So he was officially her manager now. And she absolutely loved it. 

Everything was so easy with him. 

Their conversations. 

His eyes shining at her, making her feel warm. 

His smile making her smile. 

His laughter making butterflies spread through her.

He made her feel so comfortable. 

But there was distance. 

Ever since the coffee shop night where she made very possibly the best decision of her life deciding to sign with Starlight, she also felt like she made a mistake. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what. But her memory would flash back to how close Barry was to her, the pull of his eyes, making her gravitate closer to him, his body moving towards hers. And then she spoke, and all of that went away.

Was that her mistake? 

Cause things weren’t the same after. They still teased each other, and joked around. But he was always a little ways away from her. Like she had a bubble around her. Like she was too special to break. He would even avoid physical contact. And she had to admit that hurt her a bit. She remember when he held her hands to calm her down when she was worrying about Scott at the Coffee shop. The warmth that spread through her....was....she missed it. 

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head out of thoughts of _him_ , she pulled on a bodycon dress she didn’t _have_ to be wearing and she knew it. But who cares? She can wear whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. And she secretly adored the way Barry got wide eyed whenever she wore something accentuating her figure. She smiled to herself as she looked herself over in the mirror and then grabbed a jacket. It would be another studio day for her. Cisco had instantly deposited money to her bank account after she signed and it was more than she’d had in awhile. She moved some to a private emergency money bank account that even Scott didn’t know about. And then told Scott what they could and couldn’t use _her_ money for. He of course, didn’t listen to her, and she already found funds missing. 

Yet the same man suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder, then shifted and placed a kiss on her neck. She skillfully twisted herself out of his embrace to face him. She gave him a small smile and a kiss. 

They were on good terms. 

He picked her up that night and apologized profusely for missing it and told her he’d make it up to her somehow. And he did - kind of - he supported her signing on to Starlight without a complaint, and even though he clearly wanted to protest Barry becoming her manager, he didn’t. He took her out on a nice date, which they hadn’t done in a long time, and they actually had a real conversation. It was kind of nice, it reminded her of old times. 

Even though it somehow wasn’t enough anymore. She wasn’t quite sure why. 

“You look so good today, baby. Do you have to go to the studio? Can you skip?” He gave her a sly smile. It was a day off for him at CCPN. He was also doing a good job there, which she was proud of him for. She returned one, but shook her head. 

“Nope, sorry. I’m really making some progress transforming my little song to a billboard hit.” 

“I’m sure it was already a hit. Maybe Cisco is just making up excuses to have you over there.” Scott murmured. 

Iris laugh-scoffed. 

“Are you serious? Please tell me you’re joking.” She tried to give him a reassuring smile and played with his very short hair. She wished he had more volume. 

“I’m joking.” He grinned at her. 

“So how’re you gonna get there, wanna drive?” 

“Actually Barry’s gonna take me.” She said quickly walking away and towards the kitchen. He followed her. 

“Barry?” Scott laughed. “What he’s gonna take you with his bike?” 

“He’s taking Cisco’s car.” She mentioned packing her dinner. She usually recorded later in the day, rather in the mornings and afternoons when Thomas and Allie would record. It also made it more convenient for Barry to be her hype man when he had the time. Like that day. 

“Why?” Scott asked, the hint of jealousy in his tone did not go unnoticed by Iris. “I didn’t even know that guy could drive!” 

“Well, he can. And he offered last time, so I said yes. To be polite.” 

“Sure, to be _polite_ you made him have to borrow his friend's car and drive all the way over here just to pick you up? Iris, that’s not being polite.” 

Iris sent him a glare. 

“What did you want me to say, no?!” She asked upset. 

“Hell, yes! That’s exactly what you should have said!” He challenged. 

“Well, I didn’t. So there’s no point arguing about it now.” She snapped. 

“I can’t believe you’re making some random ass dude drive you when you have a boyfriend.” Scott shook his head. 

“A boyfriend that couldn’t drive me the other two times! He was just being considerate okay. Stop this! Just when I think we’re in a good spot you and your jealousy makes me think otherwise.” 

“Tell me something Iris, am I being completely delusional though? What the hell is going on between the two of you?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” She told him honestly, as she looked for her perfume. 

“You promise?” 

For some reason words locked in her throat as a lump formed. Nothing was going on, she knew that, so why couldn’t she promise? Instead she turned it back on him, 

“Tell me why you were out so late at CCPN two nights last week in a row? And you came in smelling of alcohol, so don’t lie and say it was _just_ work. And don’t even get me started on my money missing.” 

Scott sighed heavily. 

“I don’t want to fight Iris,” He said in defeat. 

“Neither do I.” She replied and found her perfume and sprayed it over herself. 

“I trust you.” He told her, it was almost like a warning though and she turned to look at him. 

“Good.” Was her simple reply. 

***

She wasn’t feeling good. She should’ve been and normally would be feeling amazing hanging with Barry, but she wasn’t able to get a word out, and for some reason neither was he. So they rode all the way to Starlight Records in silence and it wasn’t the comfortable kind, it was a tad bit awkward. She couldn’t even fully appreciate how Barry looked over her appreciatively because he seemed to feel bad about it and barely looked at her the whole ride. When they arrived, neither of them made any move to leave the car. 

“That was weird!”

“That was awkward!” The two of them said at the same time. And then they both burst out laughing. 

“I honestly had a really weird morning anyways.” Iris admitted, rolling her eyes thinking about Scott. She let him get into her head. 

“Oh really? I just - I didn’t know what to say. You seemed kind of pissed off at first so I didn’t want to bother you, and then I just figured maybe you wanted to drive in silence.” 

“No I really didn’t. I was looking forward to you talking about one of your students again, or the curriculum and how much you despise it.” 

Barry turned to really look at her at that moment, lifting his eyebrows in surprise. 

“You - you actually listen to me droning on and on?” He asked. And Iris laughed loudly. 

“You thought I didn’t?!” 

“Absolutely. Nobody really does. They just use me as white noise.” 

Iris giggled. 

Barry grinned at her. And then he caught her off guard. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Those three words. They stirred something in her she couldn’t deny spread through her body like electricity, lighting up her insides and shot down to her core. She shifted in her seat. Smiled awkwardly at him. Felt hot. He looked embarrassed at his confession, blushing profusely and looking away from her. 

_Shit_ , Iris thought. 

***

 **Barry** _that same moment, a second later_

 _Dammit._ Barry thought. He could feel the tension in the air. He could feel it inside him. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He couldn’t help it. She looked absolutely beautiful, sitting there laughing, adorable. He couldn’t help but tell her. She deserved to know, right? He tortured himself thinking she probably did know. Scott probably told her. He gave her a wry smile after a moment of not being able to look her way, and then said they should probably head in. 

He was hoping to prevent making things any more awkward than they already were. However, as his life would have it, he stepped out of the car forgetting the keys and almost closed the doors - which locked automatically - with the keys still inside if not for Iris and her brilliance. She saved him by yelling “The keys!” to which he then quickly pulled the door back forcefully which, of course, nailed him in the stomach and then quickly grabbed the keys while cursing under his breath. 

Iris ran over to his side and asked him if he was okay, and he told her he was totally fine. Even though he couldn’t say that without wincing. He closed the door. She told him to lift his shirt up so she could see if there was a bruise and he found himself acting like a schoolboy with a crush as he dragged himself away from her before she could do so. 

“Sorry. But I’m fine, Iris. Really.” He told her when he saw the offended look she threw him. It hurt him, but he had no choice. Having her so close to him was sweet torture. It was getting so hard not to kiss her, he had to admit to himself. It was getting so difficult to not want to caress her, hug her, have her close. But, he couldn’t. If he took one step, he wouldn’t stop, and that could be a big mistake. 

She could slap him.

Worse, she could hate him. 

He wasn’t going to put them in that position.

He still didn’t know a lot about her, but one thing he knew, he wasn’t going to survive getting his heart broken by her. 

So it was best for him to stay away. She was a ‘do not touch’ art piece, at least for him. 

***

 **Iris** _Hours later in the studio recording_

“Sorry, Cisco, can I do that part again?” Iris asked exasperated. It was getting late, and Iris was getting frustrated. She’s been here for half the day. She figured Cisco picked up on this, because he showed her the signal for a break. She came out of the recording booth and found her water and took a long drink. She glanced at Barry in a corner grading some homework. She felt a tug of guilt. He was sacrificing so much time for her. And for what? She sighed. 

“Don’t worry Iris, every artist has those days where nothing seems to add up.” Cisco reassured her, tinkering with what she’d been able to record that day. Which wasn’t much. They were going through her first song piece by piece. Editing the lyrics, then she would sing some, and then they would go over everything again. She was learning it was quite a tedious but exhilarating process. She felt bad for Cisco every time she stopped halfway through though cause that meant starting again. The good thing is that he would play back some of what she sung and she could analyse it. 

“Could you replay it?” She asked him. And Cisco gave her an apologetic look. Meaning she wouldn't be happy with it. Meaning she sucked. Sighed again, this time in frustration, garnering a look of empathy from Barry which she ignored. She was still a bit upset with him for practically running away from her at the car park when she was trying to help him. But she knew she was being unreasonable. She did not need to check to see if he had a bruise. She just wanted to. 

“You know what you need?” Cisco offered. Iris shook her head. She would take any advice at this point, she hated slow days. In order for Cisco’s investment in her to pay off, she had to get this single out as soon as possible and it had to be good. 

“You need to relax!” Cisco said and Iris rolled her eyes. That was his big idea? Relaxing? 

“Caitlin said a new mall opened across town. You and Barry should go check it out. Don’t come back until you’re not thinking about your music anymore.” 

Iris looked at Cisco like he was crazy. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Barry was also giving Cisco a confused and almost angry look.  
For some reason that changed her mind. Her features softened. 

She smirked. 

“Sure.” She found herself saying. Cisco raised an eyebrow in shock, and Barry actually almost fell off the chair he was sitting on. 

“W-what?!” He stammered. And she turned to him and offered him a sheepish grin. 

“Why not? Let’s go have some fun! We’re friends, right, Barry?” She asked him with a challenge in her tone. He gave her a confused look now. 

“Of course, we are.” 

“So hanging out shouldn’t be a problem! Come on, let’s get outta here.” She told him.

“I - I’m kinda swamped.” He said holding out some papers. 

“I can grade some of them for you.” Cisco offered, shrugging. Barry sent him a direct glare. Iris laughed. 

“See, you got Cisco offering to help. Plus, I don’t think I’ve seen you eat anything. You should go to the mall and get some food. I’ll just be company. I won’t bother you, I promise.” Iris held up her hands innocently, but her eyes read mischief. 

Yet, Barry relented. 

“Fine. You’re not a bother, I just -” He couldn’t finish his sentence. 

She knew what he meant though. 

***

 **Barry** _On their way to the new mall_

“Did you really want to do this?” Barry asked her timidly. His hand clutching the wheel. He definitely did not. Being alone with her was _hard_. 

“Yeah, like I said, why not? I don’t know why today was such a rough day, but I think it has to do with the fact that we weren’t really - I dunno - on the right track after this morning.” 

“Sorry about pulling away like that.” He told her remorseful. He now regretted it seeing how much it affected her. He didn’t want it to seem like he didn’t like her, it was the exact opposite of that. 

“Forget it!” She said waving her hand away. “It’s over now. Let’s just focus on having a good time. You looked like you needed a break too, anyways.” She told him with a big smile. It made his heart beat faster. 

“Don’t feel bad that I have to work at the studio, normally I’d be doing that anyways.” Barry told her as if he could read her thoughts. 

She nodded in reply. 

“So what do you want to do in this new mall?” He asked her, trying to be more positive. He could still have fun with her, she had a fun presence. 

“We’ll have to get there first. It’ll be a surprise for both of us!” She said with excitement. 

She was adorable. 

He grinned. 

***

The two of them had been walking around the mall looking for something to do or a shop to step in for about thirty minutes. Neither of them knew what to do. They were approached by sellers of various items, and ended up trying many different products and sampled tons of food. After a while they were going to call it a day when something caught Iris’ eye. 

“Barry! Barry! Barry!” She squealed. He turned to where she was looking at in confusion and slight worry that something was wrong. But when his eyes landed to what she was looking at his worry turned to straight up fear. 

The sign read:

 **Ice Skating Rink Below** and an escalator led down to what would be a built in ice skating rink in this new gigantic mall, that also housed a movie theatre. 

Barry’s stomach did a flip. Ice Skating was a no-go for him. He was clumsy on his own two feet. How much more wearing ice skates? 

“Uhh, how about we get some Big Belly Burger instead?” He asked nervously. 

“Oh my God, you’re scared!” Iris giggled hitting his arm excitedly. He winced in fake-pain. 

“Ouch! Why is my fear so amusing to you?” 

“Because that means you’ve never ice skated before am I right?” She asked. Her excitement over the whole ordeal was infectious and he ended up smiling a bit as he nodded. 

She laughed,

“I knew it! You need to go ice skating then! I’ll teach you, I’m a pro. This is _exactly_ what I need to get the edge off.” She grinned and pulled him towards the escalators while he hoped he would survive. 

***

 **Iris** _Inside the ice skating rink, with their skates on_

Iris could tell Barry did not want to go in. There weren’t that many people, probably because it was late and the mall was quite new, and she had hoped that would make him feel more at ease. She absolutely loved Ice skating - something Scott hated with a passion even though he could do it - and she hadn’t been going for a long time. It was quite a ride out of town to find a good skating rink. To know this new mall had one made her extremely happy. 

Ice skating for her, was what swimming did for some, it was a way to release. Stress. Frustrations. Tension. It was a way to just let go and have some fun. 

She needed that with Barry. Hell, she need it _for_ Barry. 

He was way too tense around her. 

“Come on, Barry,” She giggled, pulling his long arm towards the rink. She held his wrist instead of his hand. 

He was protesting her pull, but she could tell he was giving in by the chuckle that slipped out, as she continued to put effort to dragging him onto the ice. 

Her hand slipped down from his wrist and into his palm. Fit perfectly, his hands enveloping hers. He looked shocked and was about to pull his hand away, but she gripped onto him tighter. 

“We can’t always be scared of each other Barry. We’re adults.” She told him. His eyes looked at hers in surprise. She watched him look away nervously. 

“And I’ll have to hold your hand on the ice.” She told him reasonably. 

And then he visibly relaxed. She did as well. 

He finally gave in and let her pull him onto the ice. He was about to fall immediately but she caught him by holding onto his other hand as well, laughing. 

“How on earth am I going to move?” He asked. 

“Take a deep breath. Let yourself go loose. And most importantly, don’t be afraid to fall. You’ll be fine.” She told him. He gave her a worried look but nodded. “Okay, so I’m going to let go now,” she informed him. 

He shook his head. She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Barry, I’ve got to let go now, okay, you can do this!” She encouraged him. She let go of one of his hands and he got shaky for a second but then managed to balance his tall self. She grinned at him. 

“See, you’ve got this.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not a giraffe.” He joked. She laughed. That was cute. 

“Being short has it’s disadvantages too,” She said. Then she had an idea. 

“Wanna try something cool?” 

“Sure.” He was starting to relax. 

“You’re going to push me out, and I’m going to skate to that end, then when I come back here, you’re going to spin me around, okay?” Barry looked at her slightly concerned. 

“You really trust me to do all that already?” He asked.

“Absolutely!” She grinned. “The question is, are you up for it?” She teased. He smirked. 

“Okay.” He said. 

“Don’t let me fall, Bartholomew.” She winked at him. She could tell he was shocked that she knew his full name. She had looked him up a bit before officially deciding to sign him, and she found out his passport name. She could tell he wanted to ask her how she knew but she got into position by turning her body around and placing his hands on each side of her waist. 

He was distracted then. So was she. 

Her back was to his chest and her breath got shallow. Scott absolutely did not have that effect on her. She smiled nervously and shifted forward. 

“You ready? I need you to push me out like you’re giving me a boost, okay?” 

He must’ve nodded because she didn’t hear a response, but a moment later she felt the pressure as he pressed against her lower back and pushed her forward. She was winded both from the point of contact and the speed in which she was skating, she wobbled a bit, but quickly got into form and skated to the opposite end. She felt great. Alive. 

She cheered when she got to the other side and put a thumbs up to let him know he did it well. He grinned. 

“Get ready!” She yelled at him as she prepared to race back towards him. He nodded that he was ready. “I’m going to bring my arm out as I get close, reach out and grab my hand and just twirl me around, we want to keep the speed!” She yelled again. He nodded at her from where he was standing. 

She braced herself in case this didn’t work out like she hoped it would, and then sped off in his direction. As soon as she got as close as she need to be she held out her hand and yelled “Now!” he took her hand and gave her a spin. She kept the momentum going and continued to spin as he let go. She did a one-foot spin eventually on her own and when she was done and out of breath, she saw Barry gaping at her with his mouth and eyes wide open. 

“Holy shit Iris, that was amazing!” He exclaimed. It made her so happy to see him so excited. 

“You think?” She asked bashfully as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Are you kidding me! You could win an award!” 

“I have to agree, you were fantastic.” A girl who was also on the ice said, and the guy with her nodded in agreement. 

“Couldn’t have done it without him though!” Iris said skating over to Barry and holding her hand up for a high-five, he gave her one eagerly. 

“You two are _so_ cute! Babe, we gotta try that one day.” The girl told her significant other who was nodding vigorously as he skated them away. 

Iris couldn’t look at Barry, she was embarrassed that the girl assumed they were a couple. She didn’t know how it would make him feel. But she was pleasantly surprised when she felt his hand hold hers. She turned to look at him. He smiled confidently at her. 

“I kinda want to learn how to skate properly now.” He told her. “After seeing you do _that_.” 

Iris grinned. 

“Sure, Barry. I’d love to teach you.” 

***  
**Barry** _Hours later that evening_

He managed to survive. No, not just survive, he managed to thrive. He was actually having such a good time. And it’s not like he thought he couldn’t, but he didn’t know how much he’d forget their predicament, with the fact that he wasn’t her boyfriend, and that well, she had one. 

But that wasn’t on his mind when she taught him how to skate, holding his hand, sometimes pulling him close. He completely forgot that as he chased her down after she made a snowball with chipped ice from one of her stellar breaks and threw it at him. She was laughing furiously as he caught her and got ice all over her face. She got him back of course. Hit him right in the eye. Then the ice rink was closing and they both a bit disappointed. Iris said they should do this again sometime, Barry said sure. 

Instead of going back home after that, they walked around the mall, just talking. Iris told him about how she got so good at ice skating. Her father would take her. He seemed like a really great guy. Barry found himself wishing he could’ve met him. He in turn told her childhood memories about how his mother and father and him would take these road trips. And that they were the happiest times of his life. She eventually, after lots of prying from him, told him how she found out his full name. And then told him hers. 

Iris Ann West. 

_What a lovely name_ , he had thought to himself. 

They talked about places they would road trip to if they could. Places they would travel to if they could. Barry told her she probably could go to Europe when she went on tour. 

She told him not to get her hopes up too high. They ended up in a Big Belly Burger joint and found a booth. Barry brought up her music again while they were waiting for their orders of a burger, fries and shakes. 

Iris made Barry get the burger, saying she hasn’t seen him eat a thing. He thought it was sweet she cared. 

“So what’s your song ‘Away’ about?” He asked. It was the song she was hoping to put out as a single and the one she had been struggling with earlier in the day. 

“It’s about wanting to escape a situation where you feel stuck. Which is actually what I’ve been feeling like for the past few years actually.” Iris admitted. Smiling as the waitress brought their fries and shakes, telling them the burger will be out shortly. 

“Why don’t you escape then?” He asked her. Joining her in taking a fry. 

“I don’t know, to be honest. I’m scared of something new. It’s kind of like you before you got on the ice, you didn’t want to do it all, right?” 

“Yep.” Barry confessed laughing, she joined him. 

“I had to convince you, you’d be okay. I don’t really have - or at least I didn’t have anything to fall back on. I didn’t have a safety net, you know? So if I just decided to up and change everything about my life, I didn’t know if I would just absolutely regret it.” Iris explained. Barry nodded in understanding. He could relate to that. 

“I didn’t even want to be there that night, honestly.” He told her, somehow feeling shy admitting that. 

“Hmm? The night we met?” She asked. He nodded. 

“I tried to get out of it when Cisco asked me to join him. I was so scared to step out of my comfort zone.” 

There was a moment of reflective silence from both of them. Then Barry continued, 

“But, but I’ve learned that stepping out of my comfort zone was the best thing to happen to me in very very long time.” He admitted, smiling at her. He noticed Iris feel a bit flushed, but she didn’t look away, and they both held a gaze. She nodded. 

“Same here.”

It was his turn to blush. He felt that pull. He wanted to kiss her. 

“Thanks for being the best manager a girl could have.” She said, still giving him a special smile. He grinned at her. 

“Thanks for being, you.” He replied. 

“Why do you always say the right things?” 

“I only say the truth.” 

Iris chuckled and shook her head. 

The burger arrived. 

***

 **Iris** _At her front door, an hour later_

Iris was risking it all. 

She knew she was when Barry dropped her off and she told him he could come up with her, say goodbye at her front door. That way they could talk more. 

They ended up staying out longer than either of them had intended, with the ice skating, the walking and talking, and then the late dinner at Big Belly Burger, so there was no point going to the studio anymore. Barry offered to drop her off at home, and she agreed. But they were having a fun conversation about Central City’s various funny little festivals, and when he stopped at her apartment building, she didn’t want the night to end there. 

So she offered. And he accepted, hesitantly. 

She think he knew he was risking it as well. 

Ironically, her purpose was defeated because neither of them said a word as he followed a few steps behind her soundlessly, as she walked up to their apartment floor. When they reached her door they both turned to face each other. 

“Thanks for seeing me up.” She told him. 

“No problem. Anytime.” He replied. 

No sound but various footsteps echoing down the halls. 

“I think that I do need to step out of my comfort zone as well. I think I’ve found my safety net, Barry.” 

She felt butterflies as she saw the understanding spread across his face. 

“Sometimes we need someone to help us get into the ice rink.” She told him, with a shrug. “Maybe I’m ready to escape?” 

The two of them took quick steps towards each other. Heavy breathing. Almost no space between them. Iris reached out and placed her hands on both sides of his face. He took in a deep breath at the contact, and something stirred inside her. 

“Iris.” He whispered her name. His eyes dropped to her lips, and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close, and she felt tingles of desire spread through her body. She was already getting wet. As if he knew he groaned slightly as she shifted herself so she was even closer to him, she could feel him, he was also aroused. 

“I like you Barry. There's just something about you, I really like you.” She confessed. 

“Fuck Iris, I - “ She felt him growing against her and she let out a shaky sigh as she gently moved against him. He groaned again. Suddenly her back was against her door. 

“We can’t do this, Iris.” He told her, but his eyes told her they were going to do it anyways. And she wanted him to. 

He leaned in close, his nose brushed against hers, she shifted so that his hardening member was where she needed him to be, their lips were brushing and then - 

“Iris?!” 

They broke apart. Barry cursed under his breath, and turned his body away from the intruder, and Iris covered her face in her hands, until that is, she noticed that it was Tina. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Iris demanded after she released a shaky breath. 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to yell at me considering I just caught you cheating on Scott!” 

“I - I,” Iris struggled with her words. 

“We didn’t do anything, and I was just leaving.” Barry calmly but firmly started as he started walking away. 

“Well, if your boner says anything, you two were about to do something.” Tina said crass. Barry turned pink and sent Iris an apologetic look as he left instantly, practically running down the stairs. Iris felt extremely embarrassed for him, and for herself. Shit shit shit. Scott was never going to let her live this down. What was wrong with her? Why did she put Barry in that position? 

“What the fuck do you want Tina! I’m not here for your games!” Iris was pissed. 

Tina smirked. 

“This is a lot easier to tell you because of what I just witnessed.” 

“Just spit it out!” Iris yelled. 

“Fine, I’m pregnant!” Tina yelled back. “I’m pregnant and it’s Scott’s!” 

Iris’ eyes widened at Tina’s words and her first reaction was to laugh. So she did. It was ridiculous. What was she saying? This was some type of joke, right? 

“Stop laughing at me, you freak!” Tina said. 

“What are you saying, Tina?” Iris asked her point blank.

“I’m saying, Scott and I have been fucking, and he got me pregnant. I tried to warn you, but you didn’t listen to me.” 

Iris shook her head. 

“No, no, no. You’re lying.” Iris was now in shock. Did she spend years with a cheating man? Was he really with Tina for so long she could get pregnant? She thought she didn’t care, but this revelation was eating away at her. As if she wasn’t about to break the code of their sacred relationship, herself. But would she have? Would they have? No. She knows they would’ve stopped. But part of her didn’t even care. Was he really cheating on her this whole time? This entire time? 

“I’m not.” Tina replied smugly. 

“How do you know the baby is his?” 

“I took a paternity test. I brought it with me if you’d like to see it.” Tina told her, bringing her bag out. Iris now noticed the slight bump on her belly, she was wearing a large coat to kind of disguise it. 

Iris shook her head, she felt sick. 

“What do you want, Tina? Would you like to then go and sleep in my bed since that’s what you’ve been doing? What exactly do you want from me?!” 

“I want Scott to leave you! He won’t. And I need him to for the sake of the baby.” 

Iris chuckled again. She laughed until they turned into coughs and then she sobered. 

“He’s all yours.” She said. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and spilled down her face as she nodded confirming her decision, 

“You can have him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning... Iris faces Scott in the next chapter.


	7. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a long chapter!

**Barry** _same night, outside Iris’ apartment_

For some reason that Barry wasn’t quite sure of, he didn’t leave. 

He stayed in his best friend’s car, across the street, hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. He breathed. Shook his head. Tried to convince himself many times to leave. But he didn’t. Maybe it was the smug way the lady looked. He knew that she was the bearer of bad news and he couldn’t bear leaving without being able to see if Iris was okay. 

And honestly, his greatest worry was that he made the situation worse by being on her like that. Being so close to kissing her. He was going to do it, that’s for sure. He took a deep breath and glanced over at the apartment building. He checked for signs of movement, someone coming out. 

He just couldn’t leave. 

 

 **Iris** _where we left off_

She quickly wiped away the tears that reached her chin, and then turned away from Tina. The woman seemed to be stunned to silence because there was not a word from her. Iris looked in her handbag slung snugly around her shoulder for her key and opened her apartment door. 

She desperately wanted to scream as she entered. 

All lies. 

Everything. 

Tina wordlessly followed her inside and shut the door for her. Iris didn’t recognize her presence. She simply walked straight to the closet and pulled it open forcefully. 

“W-what’re you doing?” Tina asked, her voice a bit unsteady. 

“This is your place now.” Iris said simply. 

When Iris turned to face Tina, the woman looked completely shocked. 

“Well damn,” Tina whispered. “I didn’t know you were going to up and leave that quickly! I - I just wanted you to know. And look I’m not sure Scott would be cool with that. You’ve gotta convince him slow-” 

“Tina, I just learned the man that has been coddling me for years and directing my life has been lying to me about possibly everything he’s been doing. I just found out the man I had once considered marrying is going to be a father to _your_ child. I think I can pack my bags right now and get the hell out of here. I can’t talk to him right now.” 

“Alright, alright, but what would I say if Scott comes back to just find me? What if he asks where you are?” 

“Tell him to go fuck himself. I’ll talk to him when I’m ready.” Iris told her sternly. Tina just nodded and watched silently as Iris pulled her clothes hastily out of the closet and onto the bed. She looked at Tina just standing there and gave her a tight-lipped smile. 

“Help me?” Iris asked. Tina shrugged. 

“What the hell, okay.” 

The two women worked together, Iris pulling out all her clothes from various areas, Tina helping her organize it. They both hauled a large suitcase that was placed on top of the cabinet, to save space, down and whatever clothes in it that were Scott’s Iris threw out and replaced with her clothes. 

Soon they filled the entire suitcase with Iris’ clothes and things. 

“Is this Scott’s suitcase?” Tina asked after they were near done. 

“Nope. I wouldn’t be taking it if it was. Don’t worry, your boyfriend’s stuff are all intact.” Iris told her and Tina rolled her eyes. 

“You know he’s not my boyfriend. In fact, he’s gonna hate me for just letting you leave like that.” 

“Thank God you told me what you did. I would’ve been stuck with _that_ forever.” 

“Didn’t seem like you were going to be stuck forever, with that stranger wrapped up around you.” 

Iris sent Tina a glare. 

“He’s innocent. And I probably would’ve been eaten up by guilt. You know why? Because even though I really like that guy, I refused to see my life without Scott. Who knows? Maybe if you weren’t pregnant I would be so guilty I’d confess and do whatever Scott wanted. I was stuck. I didn’t know he was lying to me. And if he was lying to me, I’m sure he was lying to you too.” 

“I’m the side chick, why would he lie to me?” She asked, appalled. And Iris shook her head. 

“Do you really think you’re the only one?” Iris asked numbly. 

Tina opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something to say. But she didn’t - couldn’t reply, because the reality was that she didn’t know. 

*** 

After the suitcase was completely packed Iris instantly handed over her key to Tina. 

“Tell him I’ll call him when I’m ready to talk to him.” 

“Okay,” Tina answered with a nod. 

Iris then left the apartment and called Linda as she pulled her suitcase and slung her bag back over her shoulder. 

“Hello?” Iris was taken aback at the sound of a sleepy Wally. _What?_ She thought. 

“What are doing with Linda’s phone at this hour?!” Iris asked, a little concerned something happened to Linda. Wally cursed and then she heard some background noises as Wally muffled the phone with something so she couldn’t hear. Then Linda had the phone. 

“Oh shit, Iris, sorry! Wally - Wally...” 

“Is staying over, I get it Linda.” Iris sighed. Any other day and she would’ve been excited and more supportive. She hoped Linda wouldn’t take it personal once Iris explained everything to her. 

“So sorry Iris, I had no idea you’d be calling tonight.”

“I won’t even start that you didn’t tell me you and my brother are dating now.” Iris tried her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but it was there, she couldn’t help it.

She was walking down the hall towards her elevator. 

“I would’ve told you but we’re not even that official yet.” Iris rolled her eyes at Linda whispering, probably so Wally wouldn’t hear. Linda went on, 

“I wanted to tell you. But it’s just been so new, I kind of wanted to make sure it was real first. We were gonna tell you this weekend.”

“It’s okay,” Iris smiled. “I’m happy for you two.” She pressed the button in the elevator for the lobby.

“So, why did you call?” Linda asked, yawning. 

Iris thought about telling her everything that happened, but the words just wouldn’t come out of her mouth. So she settled for what was easiest. Saying nothing. 

“I just wanted to ask you if I could crash at your place tomorrow?” She didn't want to disturb them.

“Sure, why? They fixing mold in your apartment again?” 

“There’s a problem with me and Scott. We’re having issues.” Iris confessed. However, she really wanted to say ‘Scott got a girl pregnant and I have to decide whether and how to break up with him.’ 

“That guy...I really think you should just end it, Iris.” Linda told her frankly. And Iris let out an empty laugh. 

“I think this time I probably will.” 

Linda was probably confused at Iris’ response as there was no reply. 

“So what’re you gonna do about tonight? I can send Wally home!” Linda told her seriously. And Iris grinned. The elevator doors opened. Iris walked out into the lobby. 

“Thanks Lin, but I don’t wanna disrupt that. Plus, it’s late. I’ll find somewhere, don’t worry about me.” 

She knew Linda was going to protest, so Iris just ended the call there. 

As she got off her phone, she slipped it in her bag. She looked up just in time to see Scott walking in through the lobby doors. 

He looked upset. 

“Iris, can you tell me what the fuck Barry is still doing -” 

Scott stopped himself. Iris watched as his face changed from anger, to frustration, to confusion and finally settled in fear. 

“Why do you have a suitcase?” He asked calmly. 

“I’m going to walk right past you, and through those doors. And I’d like to see you stop me.” Iris said with a icy glare.

Now the fear turned into confusion again. 

“What? Iris, what is going on?!” He asked. He almost sounded like his college self when things didn’t turn out his way. Lost. 

“I’ll call you when I can talk to you without wanting to slap you.” Iris told him, and then as she walked past him, he reached out and grabbed her hand, and she swiftly withdrew her arm with great force. 

She glared at him with an anger she didn’t know she could have. 

“Touch me again and you will _never_ see me again. I will file for a fucking restraining order!” 

Scott’s features then turned into despair. 

“Iris I don’t know what anyone said but -” 

“Save it Scott. Tina is waiting for you upstairs.” And with that Iris left. She could hear Scott expelling a string of curses behind her as she shut the lobby door. 

There was a light breeze blowing in the night air and she just reveled in it. Freedom. 

And just across the street was Cisco’s car with Barry in it. She took a deep breath. 

***

 **Barry** _when Scott came back_

Barry was playing some music in the car as he sat and waited, he didn’t know for what. But a few minutes later he saw what he recognized as Scott’s car pulling up towards the parking lot, and it seemed like Scott noticed him too from his rolled down windows. The moment that Scott’s face turned towards the car, he did the first thing his instinct told him to do, duck down like a crazy person. He quickly shot down under the steering wheel and hid. Then proceeded to feel like an idiot with the obviously ‘I did something I should be guilty of’ move. 

He waited for about five minutes under there, even though he was at this point sure Scott had seen him, only because he didn’t want to have to talk to him. When he felt the coast was clear he slowly moved upwards back onto the driver's seat, whilst looking out the window to make sure that Scott had went in and parked. He sighed in relief when he saw Scott wasn’t there anymore and decided that he better go. 

He took a couple of breaths and then started the car. 

“Barry, wait!” 

He turned to the owner of the voice, was that the girl who has his heart? Iris? 

“Iris?” He repeated out loud in complete confusion. “What’re you - is that a suitcase?” He asked as he got out of his car and went towards her. 

“Yeah, I’m leaving. Tonight.” She answered as he stood in front of her. She shrugged like it was no big deal, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. 

Barry’s own eyes widened in surprise. He held onto her shoulders. 

“What? Why? What happened?! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!” The different emotions crossed his face all at once, excitement, fear, worry, anger. 

Iris smiled a little.

“No - no, I’m fine. I’m not hurt, he didn’t hurt me, physically. Emotionally is another story.” She confessed, looking down unable to meet his eyes. Oh, Barry was angry now. Furious. How dare Scott?! He didn’t know the details, but he didn’t need to, Iris looked crushed. He wanted to fight. But instead he recognized her need to leave so he instantly took her suitcase from her and pulled it towards the car. Opened the trunk and put it inside. She looked stunned at his simple action but made no effort to move from where she was. 

“Do you need a ride?” He asked her. 

She looked at him. Her eyes looked conflicted, she looked like she was unsure. 

“I’ll drop you off anywhere you want.” He assured her. Trying to school his features so he didn’t look as angry and frustrated as he was. She must’ve seen the sincerity in his eyes, or heard it in his tone, because she finally took steps towards the car. He exhaled. 

Once she was in the car with seat belt on, they sat quietly as Barry waited for instructions on where to go. 

“Can I - I need a place to stay tonight. I could go to a hotel, but I’m really trying to save my money...” She trailed off and he could tell she was struggling. 

“Sure, sure, of course.” He wanted to kick himself for how nervous he sounded. 

“I’m so sorry, Barry.” Iris’ voice broke towards the end. She buried her face in her hands as the sobs came and Barry didn’t know what to do, he felt so helpless. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry.” He told her, pleaded with her. It hurt him to see her so sad. He wanted to reach out and hold her but he wasn’t sure he should. 

She took a couple of deep breaths and nodded as if preparing herself to speak. 

“Look, I don’t really want to go to a hotel and cry my eyes out, but I also don’t really want to bother you after everything that’s happened, and Linda’s place isn’t available tonight. But, it’s up to you. What do you want to do?” She looked at him vulnerably. 

He gave her a soft smile and took her hand gently in his. 

“It’s not a problem, Iris, really. We’re friends, right?” He repeated what she said to him before they started the adventure that was one one of the best days ever. 

She gave him a ‘are you for real?’ kind of smile and he laughed. 

He started the car.

***

They finally got back to his place after stopping at a supermarket so Iris could get some ice cream and buy brownie mix because she said already made store bought brownies are a risk, sometimes they can be good and other times they are gross. They also got a ton of other junk food, like the chips Barry loved and some marshmallows for no reason at all. Barry tried his best to make her smile as many times as he possibly could. He knew she was still in a sensitive spot, so he didn’t go overboard, but he just couldn’t handle seeing her so upset. 

He held half the “groceries” and she held the other half - that’s how much they bought - as they entered into his apartment. Her first time there. And it didn’t feel to him that it would be the last time. 

They set everything on his kitchen counter and started opening the bags up. 

Iris instantly pulled out the brownie mix. 

“Let’s make this before we do anything else.” She told him. He grinned. 

“Alright.” 

After they poured the mix in with the other needed ingredients and stirred, Iris looked at the liquid mix before her and frowned. 

“What?” Barry asked, concerned. 

“This is boring!” Iris said simply. Barry raised his eyebrows, and then turned them in confusion. 

“Boring?” 

“Yeah, let’s add some of the marshmallows in it!” Iris opted. Barry grinned again. 

“Sure!”

They then went on to add the marshmallows, and then some oreo bits, and some chocolate chips. 

“Are these gonna come out alright?” He asked with a small chuckle. 

“It doesn’t matter how it looks, just how it tastes.” Iris winked. They spread it out and placed it in the oven. 

“Do you have an alcoholic beverage?” She asked him. “I can’t believe we went to the store and didn’t get any alcohol.” Iris laughed. 

“I’ve got some wine.” Barry told her. 

“Great! Where do you keep the cups?” She asked as she already went towards his cabinets opening them. She looked back at him for direction and he pointed to the cabinet beside her, and she pulled it open to see all types of glasses and cups. She pulled out two wine glasses. 

“Wow, you’re super organized for a bachelor.” 

“I’m...particular about some things.” He admitted. 

“Ahh, selective OCD.” She nodded in understanding. And Barry laughed also nodding. “So where’s the wine?” She asked. He quickly went to get a new one from another cabinet that opened to a built in wine cooler. Iris’ eyebrows raised. 

“Well, that’s really cool.” She said in awe. 

“I didn’t do that, apparently the people who built this apartment really like their wine. And also liked to be creative with storage.” 

“Still cool.” 

Iris reached for the bottle and after carefully opening it, poured them both a glass. 

Barry stood next to her and took his glass. 

“To friendship.” Iris smiled holding the glass up and he smiled back. 

“To friendship.” _Clink._ Their glasses tapped and then they both took a sip. 

“Not bad, Barry Allen, not bad.” She commented. He just smiled. They sipped their wine in silence for a bit until the oven told them their baked good was done. 

The brownie was an absolute mess, but Iris was right that it didn’t matter at all, because it was delicious. 

They spent the next thirty minutes chatting about anything but what reminded them of what happened that night. Then they moved to his living room and Barry put on a random comedy movie and they just hung out. Time went by, and a blanket was tossed around Iris and she wrapped herself securely in it. She rested her head on his shoulder, but they both kept their hands to themselves. Just having Iris by him, it felt so right. He felt like this was supposed to happen. This was how it was supposed to be. How falling in love was like. Simple. Easy. Unavoidable....and scary? Was it supposed to feel like you were diving off from a cliff? Cause there was that too for Barry. That worry, fear, that Iris was going to walk out of his life one day and he’d be left feeling emptier than before, because now he knows what it’s like to have her in it. He shook the thoughts away. 

When he turned to look at her he was surprised to see she was asleep. On his shoulder. He wanted to be so still he didn’t move an inch. He would gladly sit there all night and let her sleep without disturbance. But he knew he couldn’t do that. 

But would he wake her? 

He couldn’t do that either. 

He ever so gently shifted and managed to lay her down softly on the couch as he got up. He looked at her sleeping there. He shook his head. Nope. This wouldn’t do. He took a deep breath and carefully picked her up bridal style from the couch, she woke up in a fright for a second, saw it was him and then instantly her features relaxed. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and went back to sleep. He sighed. 

He carried her to his bedroom and set her gently on the bed. She woke sleepily and sprawled around the bed moaning in comfort. He ignored the stirring in him, and managed to help her under the covers. Then after one last glance towards her he shut the lights and went to the living room. 

***

 **Iris** _the next morning_

Iris didn’t get drunk off the wine last night. She knew she didn’t. Yet she felt a slight headache as she woke to the sun on her face. She also however felt a sense of comfort in these sheets and this house. Knowing who’s house it was, Barry’s. It was Barry’s bed. His pillow. His sheets. She felt a small smile creeping on her face as she smelled his scent. Nice. She could remember the pain she felt yesterday too. It was nagging at the back of her mind, the cause of her headache. But she didn’t want to dwell on it. She felt like a teenage girl who just got invited to her crushes place. She was in his room! Then she could smell coffee and eggs. She didn’t know what she did to deserve this. He was being so nice. And even after she put him in such a bad spot last night.

After laying in his bed for a few more moments, she decided to get out and show herself. However, as she was about to reach the door she paused. She realized that she needed to freshen up first. She quickly looked for a mirror, and opened one of his closet doors to find one. She found herself fascinated by the clothes. So many plaid shirts. 

Then suddenly the door opened and Barry’s head peeked in,

“Iris?”

She instantly shut his closet with a force. _Shit, Iris!_ she thought, incredibly embarrassed. 

“Do you...want something to wear?” He asked comically. 

“Shut up!” Iris told him annoyed, but with laughter. “I was looking for a mirror actually. Um, where’s your bathroom so I can go get ready for the day?” 

“Damn, I forgot your suitcase in the car.” Barry said upset. “I’ll go get it right now.”

“No! No. That’s okay.” 

“But, what if you wanna take a shower?” 

“A sh-shower?” Iris found herself stuttering. She knew he didn’t mean together, so why was that her first thought? To save herself from further embarrassment she shook her head and laughed lightly. “Thanks Barry, you’ve done so much for me already. I think I’ll just call Linda and take a cab over to her place.” 

“Are you sure? It’ll literally take me ten minutes to get your stuff...and I made breakfast.” He added with a big grin. Iris smiled at him. Something about the way he said that made her stomach flutter. And she wasn’t that hungry, but she found herself agreeing with him. 

“Okay then, but I won’t be staying here another night.” Iris told him matter-of-factly, and Barry nodded at her. 

“Totally understand that.” He said respectfully. He was so respectful. She really grinned for the first time since hearing the news that her six year relationship would be ending. 

“Thanks.” Iris told him, and the two of them just stood there for a moment. Iris appreciating his presence, his morning hair, his green-grey-blue eyes. His smile. He was looking at her appreciatively too and she wished she knew what he was thinking. 

“Alright, well, I better go get your stuff.” 

And then he was off.

***

About an hour and a half later, after Iris freshened up, changed her clothes and had breakfast, she was saying goodbye to Barry. It was harder than she thought it would be. 

She had called Linda as she ate and Linda said she was coming straight away to pick her up. And it turned out, Linda didn’t live too far away. Took Linda about twenty minutes before she said she was there. So low and behold Iris had to say goodbye. 

They prolonged it for as long as they could, Barry helped her to take her suitcase and some of the snacks they acquired down with her. Once they arrived at the ground floor and left the building they chatted for a bit about the weather of all things. How it looked like winter was never going to come. 

“Iris I don’t have free parking, I can’t stay out here forever!” Linda yelled from where she was parked and Iris was so close to flipping her friend off. Instead she yelled back,

“Just a moment, Linda!” 

“I gotta go.” She admitted. 

“Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all, just call.” He told her seriously, and she nodded. 

“I will, but you’ve honestly done enough. I’ll never forget it Barry. I really appreciate it.” 

“Anytime, Iris.” He said sincerely. 

She wanted to give him a hug, but for some reason she wasn’t sure if she should, and then he held open his arms a bit and she took the invitation. Settled in his arms, she leaned her head on his chest and sighed, he was _comfort_. The very definition of it. Then Linda honked twice and she let him go. He slowly let go of her as well. 

“I’m just a call away.” He told her again. 

She nodded and sent him a genuine smile. 

“Tell Cisco, I won’t be in for a while. I'll have Linda call with the details.”

“Got it.” 

With that and one more smile shared between them, Iris walked, suitcase in hand, towards Linda’s car. 

***

“That asshole did not!!” Linda yelled.

The two women had arrived in Linda’s apartment about thirty minutes ago. 

On the way over to Linda’s Iris started to break down and Linda had to pull over and try to get information out of her. Iris told her she didn’t want to talk about it and managed to pull herself together. Linda tried to encourage her without really knowing what happened. 

When they got to Linda’s place though Iris broke down again and this time Linda demanded answers as she wrapped her friend up in a hug. Iris nodded that she would explain and so Linda guided her to her couch and Iris told Linda everything that happened the previous day. Including her almost heated make out session with Barry. Including her run in with Scott. She told her almost everything she could remember, all the while accepting tissues from Linda to dry her eyes as she cried. 

Linda was absolutely livid. 

“You’re telling me that Scott was cheating on you the entirety of your relationship with him?!”

“I - I don’t know that.” She paused to collect herself. Blowing her nose. “But I do know he got Tina pregnant. I thought he was just flirting with her. I thought he just did that stuff to try to get me jealous. I never thought -” Iris couldn’t finish her sentence. 

“I am so sure he’s been messing around from the start. You don’t get someone pregnant that easily. I’m sure Tina was on the pill.” Linda tightened her fist. “I need to go beat his ass up!” 

Iris couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. Linda was being absolutely serious, but it was just so sudden. 

“I did almost cheat on Scott myself.” Iris mentioned, feeling a bit of guilt nag at her. 

“You didn’t though. And there is something called intention. You didn’t intend to. He went out and actually did it! That fucker has _actually_ been sleeping around and you’re worried about what could’ve happened?” 

“All I’m saying is that we all make mistakes -” 

“Don’t say another word Iris Ann West. You are not going to talk yourself out of leaving this man. Remember two years ago when some random girl kept bugging you about Scott and trying to rub in your face that he was paying her attention? You were on the fence about your whole damn relationship. I remember being there Iris when you told me maybe you should just end it. And you didn’t. Why? Because you said he said you should trust him. And it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t.”

After a moment of silent reflection, Linda continued, 

“As far as I know, you and Scott have been over for a long time.” 

“I know Linda but, he was there for me. He was there for me when....” Iris couldn’t even finish her sentence as fresh tears fell down her face and Linda pulled her closer. 

“I know.” Linda told her. Linda was there too, the three of them were all in the waiting room. Joe had been hit by an unknown driver and had been sent the hospital by a passerby. They thought he was going to make it. But then the doctor came in and the look on his face alone devastated Iris. She couldn’t really even remember what happened after that. Linda and Scott said she had been sobbing and refusing to believe it. And Linda and Scott had helped her get home. Wally was told. Francine had been at another hospital still doing some practices, not a complete veteran then. And that one day was a total change in all three of their lives. Francine drove deeper into medical work. Wally got super ambitious and wanted to provide safer cars, and went even more passionate in engineering. Iris, well, Iris was lost. 

Her father was always a grounding figure for her. She looked to him a lot of times to be sure of which direction to go. He didn’t guide her, but he often helped her to guide herself. And growing up, he had been there more than her mom. He was a part time stay at home dad as well as a call-in special cases detective. He was who made her laugh when she was worried, and who dried her tears when she was sad. Losing him was a complete chaos for her. She was suddenly left spinning in an abyss. Life was confusing. But, Scott and Linda and her brother, and even occasionally her mother, were there for her. She held onto them for dear life to pick her up, and she decided to pursue music in honor of her father, and for herself. Scott encouraged her. Linda and Wally did too. Her mother wasn’t too enthusiastic about it, but she wasn’t against the idea. 

The year after she felt like she was growing again. She and Scott were in their best place yet. They decided to get an apartment together. They were thinking of ‘forever’, they were happy. But then two years went by, their three year mark, and things started to dry out. Scott was out late a lot, she was stuck doing part-time online writing jobs in order to keep them afloat. He tried then too. He was sweet. But she could sense it, he was distant. They were slowly growing apart. Then year four, she really started to have her suspicions that he was cheating, but she told herself she didn’t even care. She truly didn’t see herself leaving him. He was there for her. She’d stay. 

Now, she dried another tear as she shook her head at her mistake of thinking that way.

“You know what the irony is Linda?”

Iris started up conversation again.

“What?”

“He would be so damn possessive, no, obsessive over who I was with.” Iris scoffed. “It made me feel like he was just thinking I was going to cheat on him any chance I got. I never even cared about any other guys until -” 

“That was his guilt. He knew he was fucking around and he didn’t want you to have anyone as well.” 

“Why did I stay?” Iris couldn’t believe it. 

“Because you didn’t realize there was better out there.” Linda told her with a nudge and a smile. 

“You mean _him_?” Barry. Iris said it softly, hopefully. 

“I mean it isn’t like you to spend the night at a random guy's house, that’s all I’m saying.” 

“He’s not a random guy. He’s my manager. A really nice guy. Not random.” 

“So he really let you sleep on his bed, and slept on the couch?” 

“Yep. I vaguely remember him setting me on his really soft bed, and then leaving. And honestly, I would’ve let him stay.” Iris shrugged. “He’s warm.” 

“Wow.” 

“What?” 

“Do you remember when Scott asked you to come into his dorm room one night and you didn’t even want to do that? You guys were dating.”

“We had only been on only two dates! You know it’s not like that with me and Barry. I’ll admit it, I like him. I told him as much. But, I don’t know where it’s going to go or if it’s going to go anywhere. I just want to focus on my music right now. And I also really don’t want to drag him into my mess. I still need to sort this all out with Scott. I still need to find myself really. I’ve been living in Scott’s shadow. I can’t jump into another thing.” Iris was out of breath by the time she finished. Linda raised her eyebrows and held up both her hands. 

“Hey, I never said you should go out with him. Just making a point. You never really trusted Scott that much, did you?” 

“I guess not.” Iris hung her head. There was always a bit of worry nagging at her, that he wasn’t the one for her. But she knew if he had asked her to marry him, she would’ve said yes. 

“So, now what?” Linda asked. 

“Now, we drink.” Iris sighed as Linda gave her a ‘I’m being serious’ look. “I don’t know Linda. I need some time to think. At least a week.”

Linda nodded.

***

And so Iris took a week. She didn’t go into the studio, or really leave Linda’s apartment except to go for runs in the morning. She thought, long and hard. Analyzed her relationship with Scott. She wanted to be fair to him, and to herself. She wanted to make sure she was really making the right decision. What broke her heart, probably more than anything else was the fact that she invested so many years into something that turned out to be void. She had received a ton of calls from Scott, all which she blocked. And for Barry, she let it go to voicemail. She had Linda call Cisco and tell him she’d be taking time off to work on her song. Which, she did. She also spent her days making edits to her song, and writing and rewriting a new one. Wally had been there a few days in a row to check up on her and hear a very limited version of what she told Linda about what happened, and Wally was of course furious at Scott. Iris had to make him promise not to contact him or do anything to him while she tried to figure out what she was going to do. How she was going to confront him and tell him her decision, herself. And Linda made him promise not to do anything as well. 

That was news to Iris. Wally and Linda were giving it a go. She was happy for them, she wished she could’ve been happier but her circumstances had her weary of serious relationships in general. She knew they would make it work though, she knew they were right for each other. 

So she made it through her week of rest and reflection without any real disturbances. 

But the second day into the following week, there was a knock on the door in the evening. 

Iris immediately called Linda.

“Hey, Lin.” 

“What’s up? Do you want me to get you some take out?” 

“No, are you expecting someone? Did Wally text you he’s dropping by?” Iris asked quietly. The knocking persisted. 

“Nope. Why?” 

“Someone’s at the door.”

“Shit. Check through the peephole thingy who it is.” Linda told her. So Iris looked through the peephole as Linda called it, and then leapt back in surprise and a bit of fear. 

“It’s Scott!” She shout-whispered in surprise. 

“Okay Iris. I’m going to need you to turn off the lights and pretend you’re not there. I’m on my way.” 

“Linda, I’m not a child you don’t need to come home because of him.” 

“I’m not going home because of him, I’m going home because of you!”

“I promise you, I’ll be fine.” Iris gathered herself together. She’s had enough time to think if she was completely honest with herself. She took a deep breath and then added, 

“I’ll just let him know what I’ve decided.” She nodded in confirmation even though Linda couldn’t see her. 

“Iris don’t you _dare_ open that door!” Linda sounded frantic. Iris could hear things start to be packed up in the background. 

“Linda, I told you I’m not a kid. Please know I can handle myself.” 

“Iris don’t fucking do it!” Linda yelled, probably knowing Iris was definitely going to do it. 

“Love you, bye -”

“I’m going to be so mad at you, don’t -” 

Before Linda could finish her sentence Iris dropped the call. She knew Linda was going to scold her for it, but she had to talk to Scott. She couldn’t hide from him forever. 

She slowly unlocked the door, and then opened it only slightly. 

“What do you want?” She asked him through the crack. He looked terrible, she wasn’t going to lie. He hadn’t shaven, and his beard wasn’t kept. He had rings under his eyes. He wasn’t dressed to impress as he usually was, but instead wore mismatching clothes and seemed like he just threw himself together for this one outing. _Serves him right._ Iris thought. 

“Just to talk. I swear.” He told her solemnly. 

“Are you ready to be honest with me?” 

“Can I come in?” He pleaded with her in his tone and his eyes, and she relented. 

She opened the door for him and he stepped inside cautiously, knowing this was Linda’s apartment and that Linda would absolutely kill him if he so much as moved something out of place. 

“Where can I sit without disrupting anything?” Scott asked scratching his head. 

“You can stand.” Iris told him, crossing her arms. 

“Look, Iris. Sweetheart -” 

“Nope. You can see yourself out. I’m not here for pet names, for sweet talking. I want the truth, or nothing at all.” 

Scott sighed. 

“I did - I did cheat on you with Tina.” He admitted, looking at the ground. Iris chuckled without emotion. 

“Well that’s covered. We’ve got the proof of that. I want to know how many? I want to know why? And then I want us to part ways.” 

At the end of her sentence Scott had a look of shock she had never seen before come across his face. 

“W-what?” 

“Should I repeat myself? I want to know how -” 

“You want us to break up?!” Scott sounded scared. 

“Do you really expect me to stay with you and raise your child with Tina?” She asked. 

He had the decency to look ashamed. 

“I - I don’t know how this happened.” He said softly. 

“Well, neither do I, Scott. I would love if you could enlighten me as to why you cheated on me. Because I want to know, honestly. Why did you do it?” 

“I was stupid, Iris. I didn’t mean to betray you like that. We had fizzled out. You didn’t want me. I had needs.” 

“Really? You cheated on me because I wouldn’t have enough sex with you?” 

“No! I, you didn’t want _me_! You didn’t want anything that had to do with me. I was just a body to you Iris. Not even an object for you to use, but just one to fill space.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me this! Why didn’t you just let me know?! Why couldn’t we just have had one real conversation, instead of everything turning into arguments and you leaving with a door slam?! Oh - I see it now. Every time we fought, you’d leave and go fuck someone new?” 

“The fuck Iris, what on earth is wrong with you!?” Scott looked appalled and disgusted. 

“And here we go again,” Iris calmed down and shook her head at this madness. She glared at him and continued a little calmed down, 

“ _You_ are what’s wrong with me. I don’t think I’ve yelled as much in my life as I do with you. I’ve gotten so many headaches and sleepless nights because of you. I have cried and cried over you. Belittled by women I’ve never even met because of you! How many, Scott? Let me know. How many women have you been with while in our relationship?!” 

There was silence as Scott didn’t answer, but just hung his head. Eventually, he spoke. 

“Five. Three more than once. Two only once.” 

“You disgust me.” Iris replied frankly. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say. 

“It’s clear we should have ended things a long time ago.” Iris told him. 

“I loved you, Iris. I really did. I don’t - I don’t want you to think that it’s anything you did -” 

“Don’t worry, Scott. I know it wasn’t me. I know you decided to do what you did for your reasons. I know that we had problems in our relationship. I know they can’t be solved. And I know now, that I shouldn’t have held onto you. Or to us.” 

“So what does this all mean?” Scott asked her. 

“It means that it’s over. We’re over.” 

He looked devastated. Afraid. Worried. But mostly just crushed. 

However, Scott nodded, which surprised Iris. 

“I wish I could win you back.” He told her quietly. She could hear the sincerity in his voice, so she gave him the truth by simply shaking her head. He couldn’t. 

“So Tina’s going to be moving in then.” He said sadly. Iris raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. 

“That’s none of my business,” She told him. “I don’t care.” 

“And you and your so called manager? What’s going to happen -”

“That’s none of your business.” She interrupted him. Then they both heard a sound outside. 

Iris and Scott both turned towards the door as they heard keys jingling and the door unlocking. 

Shit. 

The door opened forcefully and Linda scowled as she saw Scott. 

“I give you ten seconds to get out of my fucking house you cheating bastard before I slap the shit out of you!” 

Scott didn’t waste any time and fled out the open door, and Linda slammed it behind him. 

“I told you not to let him in!” Linda said exasperated. 

Iris couldn’t help laughing at her adorably protective friend. 

“Sorry, Lin. I had to tell him it’s over. Can I have a hug?” She opened her arms out and Linda although still a bit angry, gave in and went to give her a hug. 

Iris exhaled again. And much like how she felt when she stepped outside of her old apartment and into the night air, Iris felt free.

_She felt her freedom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments I truly appreciate them! :) Exciting stuff ahead!


	8. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To imagine Iris’ voice/style, listen to Corinne Bailey Rae, Yuna and H.E.R.

_[Three weeks after Scott’s ‘visit’ and the break up]_

**Linda** _at her apartment_

The moment Linda heard the knock on her door, she rushed towards it and threw it open. 

Greeted Wally with a kiss and then pulled him in. 

“Did you get it?!” She asked excitedly. Wally grinned at her and held up the bag with the different assortments Linda had made him get for Iris’ house warming party. Linda grabbed the bag and looked through for the one thing she was hoping would be there, a framed picture of her and Iris when they were in high school. Iris was singing in the talent show and Linda was on the drums. They had formed a little girl band with two other girls - that they later grew apart from, but this shot specifically had only Iris and Linda in frame, and Linda loved it because it showed the passion that Iris had on her face as she sang. She found the picture and brought it out and smiled, that was a fun night. 

Linda had recently been promoted to a better - more prime time - time slot in her news station, but that meant that she had a lot more work to do. She had been way too busy to be able to get all the things she wanted for Iris’ apartment, and so for once she felt the perks of having a boyfriend. As new as that was for her so far. She at first didn’t even realize she could ask Wally, she was just complaining about it to him and he offered. Just like that. She smiled at him. 

“Thanks, Babe!” They shared another kiss. “Alright, let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” 

Wally chuckled. 

“It’s my sister’s housewarming party, can’t we even be late? I don’t think it matters what time we get there.” He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deeper kiss. And then he looked at her,

“We can chill.” He smirked. 

“Nooo, we cannot!” Linda withdrew herself from him and gave him a sultry glance as she grabbed her bag and took the things from him and started out the door, 

“If we do, we won’t even end up going.” She smirked as Wally stood gaping at her with wide eyes. She left then. Wally stood shocked for a second. 

Then he quickly chased after her. 

“Wait, Linda, what do you mean?!” He laughed. 

She giggled and ran to her elevator. 

***

 **Iris** _at her new apartment_

The doorbell rang and Iris yelled, 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Despite the fact that the people outside the door probably couldn’t hear her as she quickly put on her lip gloss. After one more glance at herself in her mirror, she ran out of her room. Made sure that everything was in order in her home, and that the dishes were set on her dining table. She tried her hand at making a pot pie, one of her father’s recipes and she hoped she did it justice. As soon as she made sure everything was set up right, she straightened her purple dress and opened the door. 

_Barry._

She didn’t know why but she just grinned at him for way too long before registering he needed to come in. 

“Oh, right! Oh my goodness, come in!” She held her door open wider and he smiled at her as he walked in. He looked good. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a jacket without a tie. She tucked a stray curled hair behind her ear. 

“Wow, this place looks amazing!” Barry exclaimed as he entered and took in her place. She didn’t splurge on it, but it wasn’t a cheap grab either. However, she was clever, she thrifted for furniture and also made sure to save money by doing a lot of DIY, she definitely had the time. One thing she felt she had to do was get herself an apartment with a good view, and she did that. She had started house hunting the day after she ended things with Scott. And that same day she also transferred all her money to her personal account, one Scott had no access to whatsoever. 

Barry moved in wonder inside her living room and towards the all glass sliding doors that gave way to the view of Central City, and her balcony. She had put some pots of flowers on the sides and a lawn chair, other than that, it was empty. 

“May I?” He asked to get on her balcony. She nodded, smiling and following him. He slid the glass doors open and stepped out, gaping at the beautiful view. The sun was setting this Saturday evening, and there was a little bit of a chill wind as winter was on it’s way. It was absolutely beautiful to be standing there, seeing the city night life start to come out. Lights twinkling everywhere. 

“Wow!” Barry said again, a grin on his face. She was next to him, both of them leaning on her railing. She grinned up at him. 

“Cool, right?” She nudged him. 

“Very cool.” He nodded. 

“This is why I couldn’t settle for the other one, even if it did have an indoor pool in the complex.” Iris told him. When she was stuck looking for an apartment, she remembered Barry telling her to call him if she needed anything. And the reality was he was her manager, he could help her with those things, right? She figured she could call him. She made sure to apologize for not calling him earlier, but he told her not to worry about it. She would’ve called him, anyways. She wanted to. But she felt like she should have an excuse. She didn’t want to overstep her bounds. Since she had one, she felt a lot better about calling. They talked over the options, over what she wanted. He gave her real estate contacts, she looked at houses. She’d take pictures and then send them over to him, he’d tell her what he thought. When she eventually settled on this place, a bit far from everyone else's’ apartments including his, he seemed a little hesitant for her to choose it. She remembered when they were out for coffee once, 

_// “What if you don’t like it out there?”_

_Iris laughed._

_“I’m not moving to the countryside Barry, it’s just not in the midst of town.” //_

“This was the right choice.” He told her with a reassuring smile. And she breathed. There was still something between them. It wasn’t subtle either, it was like static whenever they were close. Thankfully she didn’t get to stare at his eyes for too long, because her bell rang. 

“I, should go get that.” She told him, and he nodded. 

“I’ll be here.” He replied, with a small smile on his lips. She walked backwards slowly so she could keep watching him. He started laughing. “What are you doing, Iris?” 

She grinned. 

“What? I just like the view.”

She regretted saying that the moment it came out of her mouth. His whole face changed, he went from excited and joyful look to a tense and nervous look in a second. He wrung his hands together. She decided to escape the moment, by actually leaving to get the door. She shook her head at herself. 

_What are you doing, Iris?_

She opened the door to see her brother and Linda. She grinned at them. 

“Welcome to my house!” She said using jazz hands. Linda squealed and hugged Iris. Iris grinned wider and hugged her back tightly. 

“We made it! We both have our own places!” Iris told her. 

“We sure did, and that’s why I got you tons of stuff - thanks to Wally.” Linda held out the bag for Iris to take. Iris accepted it excitedly. 

“Can’t wait to look through this.” Iris told her. Linda pulled something out of the bag and showed Iris. 

“This is all I want you to see!” 

Iris looked at the picture of her singing at their high school talent show. Her first performance. She didn’t count it as anything, but looking at the picture brought tears to her eyes, look at how far she’s come. 

“Thanks, Lin.” Iris told her friend as a tear dropped, and it was a happy tear. 

***

The four of them, Wally, Linda, herself and Barry, were all chatting in the living room for a while when her doorbell rang yet again. She hopped up to get it and opened it to reveal Cisco with Caitlin, Allie, Thomas and Ryan. They all greeted her warmly. 

“Now this is the place, for an upcoming artist!” Cisco said as he settled in on the couch next to Barry. After due introductions, Iris found herself next to Barry on the other side. They all had drinks - the wine and beer was set up on the wide wooden coffee table for anyone to grab. So she raised her glass as everyone followed and decided to make her speech. 

“I’m so glad you all could make it! I really appreciate the help you all gave me these past few weeks. Whether it was when I went back into the studio last week and the welcome I got. Or Barry helping me with finding this place, and Wally and Linda your support is my lifeline. I am so grateful to have all of you. Thank you so much. Let’s have fun!” They all cheered and Allie brought out the games she had brought, and before they knew it, they were all on the floor playing a major game of dutch blitz. 

As Iris laughed when Cisco cursed as once again Allie beat him to placing a card down, she looked around and took in how truly blessed she was. 

***

Wally and Barry were discussing something. Linda, Allie and Caitlin were in some kind of conversation, and Ryan and Thomas were chatting as well. Which left Iris and Cisco. She had been packing the leftovers of the dinner they had just finished when she spotted Cisco. She walked over to Cisco as he was staring out of her glass doors, leaning his arm on it. 

“What’s up buddy?” Iris asked. 

Cisco turned to look at her, and chuckled. 

“I can’t be alone for one second.” He joked. Iris smiled. 

“Nope, not in my place. But, really, what’s going on?” 

“It’s complicated. Can we turn the conversation to how wonderful your new song is?! We’re only recorded it twice so far but it’s honestly breathtaking. I can’t wait to see what we can do with it.” 

“Okay, thank you, but no we can’t. At the studio the other day you looked so moody. This is a party and here you are sulking.” 

“I’m not sulking! I’m just - thinking.” 

“With a frown on your face?” 

“Exactly.” Cisco grinned and Iris shook her head at him. 

“What’s going on? To be honest I’m used to your goofy self.” 

“Okay, I’m going to pretend you did not just call me goofy.” He pretended to be offended. But then he sighed. 

“Cynthia is leaving Central City soon.” He admitted. 

“Oh.” Iris said it softly. It was very clear there was something between Cisco and Cynthia. The two of them acted like they always had to one-up each other. Cynthia literally bought Cisco a new car because he got a hundred flowers delivered to her offices. They definitely were the most interesting almost-couple Iris had ever seen. And then there was the relationship he had with Caitlin which is more friendship, but there is still that flirtatious interaction between them, and Iris notices how Caitlin tenses around Cynthia. And how Cisco tenses whenever the three of them are in the same room. Which, was also interesting because Cynthia did come by the studio. If only to tell Cisco to stop calling her all the time. Iris smiled at all their antics. She went on,

“So what’re you gonna do about it?” 

“Come on, you’ve seen Cynthia, what can I do about it? She wants to go open up a branch of her company in the China, who am I to stop her?” 

“True. But, I don’t just mean tell her not to go. Maybe try to tell her how you feel? Maybe you two could still work something out?”

“I dunno,” Cisco shifted his feet. “I guess I could give it shot.” 

“Trust me Cisco, if it’s real, it’s worth it. But if you don’t think you should, maybe leave it? She won’t be gone forever.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Iris.” 

“No problem. Now we can talk about my song!” She laughed and he did too. “Is it really that good?” 

“It really is, Iris. This might be a chart topper.” 

“I can’t wait to hear what you do to it.” Iris told him.

“Same here. In fact, at this point, I’m thinking we should hit pause on _Away_ and put out _Finally Free_ first.” 

“They’re both basically about my previous relationship.”

“Yeah, and I can sort of tell though - and correct me if I’m wrong - that Away is more you at limbo still deciding and Finally Free is where you are now?” 

Iris smiled. 

“Yeah.” 

***

 **Barry** _later that night_

It was back to how it was at the start, just him Iris’ brother, Linda and Iris. The four of them were gathered at the living room, watching TV, Iris had cable. Throughout the evening Barry very carefully stole glances at Iris. Watching her gracefully entertaining the guests. Her smiling. Her laughing. He was so happy for her. When she contacted him about the houses he nearly jumped up for joy. He was truly happy for her moving forward, being independant.

Being _happy_. 

It looks like she had a heavy load lifted off her shoulder and it was good to see her floating lightly, instead of walking around with a weight on her. 

And now she was next to him, cuddled up on her couch, a blanket over both of them. Wally and Linda were sitting on the loveseat wrapped up in each other. He looked away from them and scooted a little away from her. She still did things to him. To his heart. He definitely wanted to be more than friends.

But he also didn’t want to be the rebound. 

So he left the space between them and hoped she didn’t notice. 

“It’s getting late, do you want to go?” She whispered to him. She shifted so her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. Her hands under the blanket. He smiled at her. 

“I wouldn’t mind staying for a bit longer. Things are getting interesting.” He said referring to the show. 

Then he reached for the bowl of snacks ahead allowing himself to create more space between them. If this was a perfect world, he would’ve asked her out by now. But, she literally just broke up with a very demanding boyfriend, and he didn’t want to just be her release. He wanted to be her forever. And the thought frightened him, considering they just knew each other for about a month and a few weeks now. 

“Barry, are you scared of me again? Remember that didn’t end too well, last time.” She told him softly. He tensed. He looked in her eyes,

“I never got to tell you -”

“Okay! I think Wally and I are gonna go now.” Linda said suddenly. Barry flushed red realizing they were still in the room. Wally looked confused. 

“Are you serious, we won’t know what’s gonna happen! Will they get out of the room?!” Wally complained, he was really invested in the thriller show. 

“Wally we can watch reruns on Netflix or something, come, on!” Linda dragged him off the couch and towards the door. 

“Great place, sis! I’m coming back for the cable!” Wally yelled as Linda opened the door and practically shoved them out while waving a bye at her best friend, Iris waved back. She also waved at Barry and gave him a ‘you got this’ kind of look. Barry didn’t know what to say. Then she and Wally were gone. 

There was a few minutes of complete silence, where the only sound was the AC blowing. 

Then Barry suddenly shot up. 

“I should go, really!” He said nervously. 

“Barry. Allen. Sit down.” Iris sternly replied. 

He sat down. Far away from where she was. He smiled when Iris started cracking up. 

“Are you being serious, right now?” She asked him. _She’s so adorable_ , was all he could think. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. You can sit wherever you want. But, what were you going to say?” She asked, scooting closer to him. 

He took a deep breath.

“I - I never got to tell you that night. I mean, I didn’t get to tell you that I like you too. A lot. So much. It’s unexplainable how much. I -” 

Barry couldn’t finish what he was going to say because her lips pressed softly against his. It was a soft kiss, one that deepened instantly as he reacted and kissed her back, fueled by desire. Their lips danced and Iris moved even closer and his hands made their way to both sides of her face. He sucked her lips and she moaned softly, making him stir. It spurred him on, and soon tongue was involved and the passionate kissing continued, both of them wrapped up in each other. Then Iris straddled his lap and started to unbutton his shirt and then he broke their kiss. 

She looked at him inquisitively. 

“You okay?” She asked breathlessly. 

It hurt him to speak, because more than anything, he was okay. He would be okay if they did it right there on her couch. But his heart wouldn’t let him. Or was that his fear?

“I’m not, actually.” He sighed. Iris looked surprised. She quickly got off him, and sat next to him. He hated that he said that. He regretted it. Was she embarrassed? He shut his eyes.

“Shit. Sorry.” Iris told him. He opened his eyes and shook his head. 

“No, no please don’t apologize. I loved it. I promise, I just - I was actually going to say,” He took a deep breath. “I want something serious with you.” 

“Oh.” Was all Iris said. 

Then after a moment,

“I just got out of a serious relationship.” She told him, and he nodded. 

“That’s why I can’t do this.” He told her honestly. 

“Oh.” Left her lips again. 

“I - I should probably go.” He told her, she looked stunned. 

“S-sure. Yeah, I’ll walk you to the door.” She got up. 

Barry wished he didn’t say anything now. He wished he had just let whatever happened happen. 

“So, you want us to be strictly friends?” Iris asked him at the door. 

“If that’s okay, yes.” He replied. 

“Okay.” She answered. He wanted to take back everything, did she look sad? 

He was about to leave when she spoke again, 

“Barry, I don’t want you get your feelings hurt...if I see other men.” Iris told him. 

He was knocked off his feet at that comment. _Fuck._ He schooled his features. 

“I’ll be fine.” He lied. 

“Good. Friends only.” Iris grinned at him, lifted her arms. He went and hugged her. 

“See ya later, Barry.” 

“See you.” 

After Iris shut the door Barry stood there staring at her front door, wondering why he just self-sabotaged an opportunity to be with her. Did it matter whether or not they were exclusive? He sighed. 

***

** Iris **

She leaned against her door after he left and sighed. 

Why did life have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for fun, (if you haven't already) listen to Changes by H.E.R. which is a good song and applies to Barry and Iris' situation. Love reading everyone's comments. Next chapter will have more of Iris at the studio!


	9. Garden (Finally Free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Sza's Garden (Say it Like Dat) with this chapter if you wanna. :)

 

 

 

_Need you for the old me_  
_Need you for my sanity_  
_Need you to remind me where I come from_  
_Can you remind me of my gravity?_  
_Ground me when I'm tumblin', spiralin', plummetin' down to Earth  
You keep me down to Earth \- Sza_

 

 

 

~*~

 

_The following weekend - Friday evening_

**Iris**    _getting ready_

Iris was going club hopping. She tried to talk herself out of it, but she ended up being talked into it by the happily taken Linda. Wally and Linda would accompany her of course, because there was no way she’d be going to a club or even multiple clubs after years of inexperience without her best friend and wing woman (both Linda), and well, Wally insisted on tagging along. Iris couldn’t blame him. Linda would probably end up more drunk than she would by the end of the night. Even though Iris was glad both Wally and Linda would be coming with her, she kind of also dreaded it.

The two of them have been inseparable, adorable and _always around her_.

They were worried about her, trying to keep her company, keep her from really thinking about all those years she’d lost. And she truly appreciated their concern, and loved having them over a lot, but...but at the same time she felt like she was constantly third wheeling with them. She had to see all their sweet talking, hand holding, cuddling, googly eyes while she only had her blanket to comfort her. She found herself jealous or rather just frustrated that she didn’t have that kind of relationship with Scott. She didn’t want to date around! She already had a relationship! But it was a shallow shell. Empty. Yet she looked at Linda and Wally and saw an ocean. Love.

Taking a deep breath Iris put her finishing touches of make up and put on pink earrings to match her pink jumpsuit. She grabbed her things from her kitchen counter and felt her bag vibrate, she pulled out her phone and smiled.

Text from Barry.

 

 

> **Barr:** Hey! You free to swing by the studio tomorrow? Got some good news! Bring Linda too.

Iris quickly replied.

_As Iris is typing..._

_**I:** What time? We’ll be out late tonight -_

Iris was going to mention what she’d be doing, going out to clubs, but for some reason she couldn’t do it.

 

 

> **I:** What time? We’ll be staying up late tonight.

She sent that instead. Ambiguous enough.

 

 

> **Barr:** Anytime past 12 pm then? It doesn’t really matter when ya get here.
> 
> **I:** Great, I’ll be there by 2 pm then! Just to be safe, haha, don’t want to be too late.
> 
> **Barr:** :) See you tomorrow!

***

She forgot how cramped and sweaty and uncomfortable clubs could be. Standing nearby two people publically grinding on each other, Iris was just about done. She headed back over to the bar that she had just left in an attempt to dance. Wally and Linda were already in their own zone probably dancing explicitly like the couple she just escaped. She sighed and ordered another drink. So, being a single adult wasn’t as fun as she had hoped it would’ve been. In a way it _was_ really fun, she didn’t have to be concerned about anyone but herself, friends and family, but there were some things about it that she wished were different, for example, the desire to be held, the desire to have someone to talk to, the desire to have someone to leave with. She wished those things would go away. She also didn’t have any guys approach her, a few bought her drinks, but she didn’t appreciate that without an actual attempt to talk to her. And there was none.

She brought out her phone and stared at it for a while.

***

**Barry** _working on lesson plans_

In the comfort of his living room Barry spread out several worksheets on his coffee table and was at work on his other job. His former only job, which now took a slight backseat to his new job as Iris’ manager. He still prioritized his kids, and made sure he wasn’t distracted in class and they got all the help they needed, but he definitely was a bit more focused on being a manager than being a teacher.

Fortunately for him, his lack of any real social life - apart from hanging with Cisco every now and again and going to the studios when Iris was recording - helped him to manage the juggling act well. He didn’t miss any responsibilities as a teacher, and still managed to find more opportunities for Iris’ career.

Mostly thanks to Linda’s friend Peter who got the coffee shop show aired on TV a week or so back, which managed to get them even more publicity. Barry also recently got contacted by a show that the mall was going to have for local talent while also bringing some famous singers like the girl group Little Mix and world renown band Maroon5. Barry had to book her that spot.

He was then soon contacted by a management company that books shows for upcoming artists, as well as gives them publicity, they help with overall artist promotion. And after thoroughly checking them out, he mentioned it briefly to Iris and she told him to go for it if he felt it would be best for her future. So after showing them to Cisco, and telling him how much it would cost, yet how much it would benefit them, Cisco agreed they should have Starlight sign with them.

Patty Spivot would be the link between them and the company as she was the member from the company assigned to their contract. He had spoken with the lady twice on the phone and she seemed nice enough, turned out that her nephew went to the same school Barry taught in. She talked a lot though. Almost too much for Barry, over explaining things he either already knew or could’ve figured out himself. He would be introducing her to Iris and the other artists and explaining the terms of the partnership the following day.

He had another urge to message Iris and ask her what she and Linda were doing, but shook that idea out of his mind. He had been trying to keep the distance between them, so no asking what movie they were watching, no trying to start little conversations which ended with her asking him if he’d like to come over.

Even if he’d like to come over.

He was almost done with his last paper when his phone buzzed and ringed.

A message from Iris.

 

 

> **Iris:** Can I bug you with something I **really** don’t want to bug you with?

Barry smiled.

 

 

> **B:** Sure.
> 
> **Iris:** I’m at the club right now.

Barry stiffened, but then relaxed. _Of course she’s at the club, that’s her business._ He loosened his involuntary tightened fist.

 

 

> **B:** Okay, so what’s up?

He sent.

Iris was typing for a while.

 

 

> **Iris:** I’m bored as hell. *cheesy grin emoji*

Barry laughed harder than he felt he should’ve, but he just couldn’t help himself. He was glad she wasn’t there to see how hard he laughed.

 

 

> **B:** Do you want me to call you?

He waited as she typed. Then she stopped and his phone started ringing.

He grinned and answered.

“Hey!” He said while leaning back on his couch.

“Hey,” She replied. He could hear the hum of a noisy club around her in the background. “So what’re you up to?” She asked.

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m just about finished grading papers,” He told her. “And planning for the week ahead.”

“Why are you laughing at me Barry?” She said, amusement in her voice.

“I’m not laughing at _you_...just the fact that I’m at home doing work, and you’re out having fun, and yet you’re the one bored.”

“If you have work, I should let you get back to it.” She sounded concerned.

“I’m fine Iris, I can still grade this and talk to you. What’s going on with you?”

“I’m scouting the club for the nearest exit.” She replied with a short laugh.

“Has no one really approached you?” He couldn’t believe he was saying that, but he was honestly shocked.

“Nope. I mean I’ve barely had to pay for any drinks though. But nobody has been brave enough to tell me they’ve purchased the drink themselves.”

_Assholes._ Barry thought. But if he was honest with himself, he was quite happy about that fact.

“Have you tried dancing?” He offered.

“Are you kidding me...everyone is already covered in total sweat. I’m not even in the mood.”

“Seems like you shouldn’t have gone out, then?”

“This is the second club I’ve been to tonight and I’m thinking the same thing. I just want to go home and watch old movies.”

“Did you bring anyone with you?”

“Linda and Wally came with, but you know them they’re doing their own thing.”

“They’re - a very loving couple.” Barry laughed and Iris joined him.

“They’re happy.” She replied.

Neither of them knew what to say next, so there was a pause.

Then after a few moments, Iris sighed.

“What?”

“Nothing, someone is approaching, but I just saw them with another girl a moment ago. I need to send them off. A moment.” He heard sounds like her moving her phone.

Barry was gonna put the phone down but then he heard a muffled voice near her,

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Barry cringed.

“Excuse me, I’m on the phone with my boyfriend - is this important? Because I’m not at all interested.”  
He waited not sure if the guy would leave her alone, but then he heard her moving the phone again.

“He’s gone, thank goodness!”

He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“Do you still want to be there?” He found himself asking.

“Not really.” She admitted.

“I could come pick you up and take you home?” He then found himself offering. He didn’t know how to stay away from her. He didn’t want to know how.

There was a moment of silence. He felt nervous.

“I don’t want to take you away from your work.” She replied, hesitant.

“I’ll finish everything before I head over there, just let me know where you’re at, and I’ll be there soon.” He hoped he didn't sound as excited as he felt.

“What would I do without you, Barry Allen?”

***

**Third Pov**

An hour later and Barry was once again in Iris’ apartment, because of course she invited him in. And of course he accepted. Then she said she was going to watch The Parent Trap, and asked him to stay and watch it cause he said he’s only watched half of it cause he fell asleep while it was on, when he was kid. Iris was appalled he never watch the whole movie.

So yet again they ended up on the couch, but this time with several pillows dividing them. Snacks all on the coffee table.

Until that got ridiculous because they kept having to move the pillows to talk to each other. Eventually both of them laughed - completely fed up - and removed the pillows. They both wordlessly decided they’d just have to be adults about the situation.

So, for the rest of the movie, Iris rested her head on Barry’s shoulder, her hands on her lap underneath a blanket that covered both of them, and Barry rested his head on top of hers. It was very friendly.

So friendly and comfortable that neither of them really focused on themselves but on the movie. Chatting here and there about how Lindsay Lohan’s acting at such a young age was quite amazing, and Iris pointed out many, many times - to Barry’s amusement - how adorable the whole movie was. At a point, unknown to either of them their hands connected and they held hands. Iris only became aware of this when she found herself playing with his hands, her fingers running gently over his, tracing patterns on his palm. It wasn’t a platonic action of ‘just friends’, but it wasn’t an act of arousal either. It was just special, unique, something Iris never really experienced before.

It was intimate.

She let go of his hands and he must’ve noticed because he turned to look at her, his eyebrows turned up adorably. She grinned at him.

“Was that nice?” She asked. He nodded.

“Mmhm, like my hands were getting a massage.” He told her jokingly with a grin of his own. Iris laughed.

They were comfortable. It was like a breath of fresh air for Iris and a deep breath for Barry. He wasn’t used to feeling so drawn to someone, but it was somewhat calming at the same time.

Tense? Yes. Comforting, still? Yes.

After the movie ended, Barry suggested they watch Mary Poppins and Iris quickly agreed despite the fact that it was past 1 am. When was Barry going to go home? Neither of them knew or cared.

And by the end of that movie the two of them had fallen asleep on Iris’ couch, Barry subconsciously had laid down and Iris was sleeping on top of him, her head on his chest, using it as a pillow. His hands wrapped around her securely, and their legs were tangled. The blanket draped over only half of them, while half laid on the floor. They were a beautiful mess of a sight.

***

**Iris** _the following morning_

_Shit_

Iris woke up, her head on Barry’s chest, which she had to admit, was quite comfortable. Her hands wrapped around his waist. And her legs intertwined with his. Why did she keep getting them into these positions? She took a deep breath and ever so quietly slipped her hands off him while slowly and gently crawling off him and the couch. Once she was standing up she smiled at his sleeping form.

Sighing quietly she walked to her bedroom to freshen up.

After brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, changing, and putting on make up for the day she went out to the living room to see Barry sitting up, looking confused and a little upset. It hurt her.

“Hey, you,” She said getting his attention, and walking towards him and stopping in front of him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and gave a sly smile.

“If I knew this was gonna be a sleep over I would’ve gotten the spare room ready for you, or we could’ve made a fort.” She joked.

He grinned at her,

“Next time, then?”

The two of them had a laugh and then it went on a little too long, and they both ended up looking away from each other awkwardly.

“I should probably go.” Barry admitted getting up from the couch.

“Do you want some breakfast?” She asked. He looked hesitant.

“I should get ready for the day, we got that meeting with the management company this afternoon. I need to actually text Patty the time and address.” Barry mumbled on.

Iris raised an eyebrow.

“Patty?” She was just curious, at least that’s what she told herself.

“Oh, yeah she’ll be joining the Starlight team - kind of. She’s our liaison for the company.”

“Oh okay, cool.” Iris replied.

“Cool. So, I should probably go -” Barry told her grabbing his things and heading towards the door.

“But wait! You let me have breakfast at your place. It’s only fair I repay you the favor.” Iris found herself saying.

Barry smiled.

***

When Barry was done eating, he left immediately and told Iris that the meeting at the studio would still be set at 2 pm because he’d like for Linda to join in, since she did get her the TV spot that started all this. Iris just nodded. Soon after she called Wally to inform him of the time to wake Linda and to take her to the studio.

She was excited that she was going to get more coverage, but she also felt worried that the bigger she got, the less time they would have for - well, whatever it was they had that night. She doesn’t quite know how to categorize what they have, she just knows she loves it and she doesn’t want it to end. Ever.

She paced around her apartment trying to calm herself knowing that soon, they would be releasing her song ‘Finally Free’ on apple music and itunes, google play, spotify, and on YouTube. It was going everywhere and she wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. The idea that she was officially a working artist was overwhelming, it was both something she’s always wanted and something she’s always feared. She had spent a lot of the time in the studio talking with Cisco about what she should expect. Cisco was telling her she’d probably have to have bodyguards and to slowly start watching out for paparazzi. It was a big step.

Iris was feeling restless since it was still way before when she needed to go, so she decided to look up cars online. She figured it should be time for her to invest in one. She’s never owned a vehicle in her life before. She relied on Scott’s cars - various ones over the years - or Linda’s for rides. Sometimes even getting rides from Wally. She had a license though, so she figured why she hasn’t really bothered getting one for herself. She pulled out her laptop and got comfortable on her couch.

She heard some noises of things moving around outside her apartment, but ignored it as she scrolled a dealer website. Then she heard someone cuss very loudly. A male voice.

“What do you mean I won’t have the keys till one?! I’m here already and it’s only 11:30! I can’t wait out here for an hour and a half! No - listen this isn’t fair! I’ve bought this place.”

The man sounded exhausted and exasperated, a little frustrated.

Iris was intrigued.

She went to her door and glanced through her peephole. She could make out a hair full of blonde and a phone against the guys ear.

She saw the guy turn towards the direction of her door, and quickly jumped back.

She paced nervously about what she should do.

Should she ask him what’s going on? Was he going to be her new neighbor? She was about to open the door and ask him when he knocked on the door. She subconsciously ran her hands through her hair and took a moment to collect herself and then opened the door.  
“Hey -” He stopped, surprised, and smiled at her somewhat embarrassed. She smiled back politely.

“Hi!”

“Hey - yeah. I was wondering if you didn’t mind me coming in and staying here for a while, I’m locked out. The owners decided to keep the main keys with the realtor and he’s just outside of Central City, it’ll take him an hour or so to get back here.” He paused to collect his thoughts and then continued, “I should’ve never left my spare keys with my partner, but I’ve been so busy lately! Do you mind?”

_Partner?_ Iris thought.

“No, no, it’s fine. Come on in.”

She figured she might as well get to know her new neighbor a bit better.

“Would you like some water?” She asked.

“Normally I’d refuse to be polite but I’d actually love some, I’ve been moving all day.” He laughed, and Iris nodded. After getting them both a glass - pouring juice for herself - she set the cups up in the living room. The mysterious neighbor sat down beside her on the couch.

He was a pretty boy. Not necessarily Iris’ type. However, she noted he had a light friendly air to him. She was glad that her neighbor wasn’t going to be a problem - at least so far.

“So, what’s your name, what do you do?” Iris asked, trying to move the conversation along, after he’d drank half his water.

He chuckled.

“We’re getting right in there, huh? My name is Edward Thawne. I go by Eddie. I’m a detective for the CCPD and I have a partner who’s basically my best friend, David. He has more experience and I’m more like a rookie...” Eddie went on to describe his job but Iris had already zoned out when he mentioned he was a detective. That was her father’s job. Eventually her guest noticed and stopped talking. He lightly tapped her,

“Are you alright?”

She jumped away from him and then tried to cover it by grabbing his glass of water.

“I’ll go get you a refill!” She told him and quickly hurried off to do just that.

He followed her as she did.

“Hey, sorry, I forget sometimes that not everyone is comfortable with police work.” He said as he trailed her.

“No, it’s not that. I just - my dad was a special cases detective.” She told him. And understanding dawned on him. She quickly continued,

“He didn’t die on the job.”

“He’s always on the job.” Eddie said solemnly. Iris was surprised. Did he lose someone too?

“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure his service was much appreciated.” Eddie told her.

She smiled.

“Thanks. Here’s your water.” She handed him a refill and he grinned at her.

“I should be the one thanking you, thanks for the water and place to crash for a bit.”

They returned to the couch.

“I’ll have to head out soon though. I guess I owe you my name and job. I’m Iris West, and I’m a singer?” Iris tried to keep a straight face. He looked confused.

“You don’t sound too sure?” He said, laughing.

“I’m a singer-songwriter,” Iris said more confidently. “It’s a new label for me.” She admitted.

“Congrats on that! That’s probably the coolest job of them all.”

Iris appreciated his kindness, but she was getting more than she could give.

“Could you tell me how the whole music thing works while I wait?” He asked. Iris nodded. She figured, why not?

***

**Barry**   _at the studio_

Barry tapped his feet nervously as they all waited for Iris and Linda. It was ten minutes past two pm, and Barry figured Linda would be late, but he was surprised Iris was too. He was left in the studio with Cisco, Caitlin and Patty and the atmosphere was a tad bit awkward. Cisco and Caitlin were busy discussing something and Patty was sitting in a chair next to him thinking that she was ‘stealing’ glances at him, when in reality, all Barry could see from his peripheral view was her looking at him. And he found it a little unsettling. He decided he might as well talk to her then.

“So, what grade is your nephew in?” Barry asked.

“He’s in the third grade! He’s actually obsessed with science. I think he would love to meet you.” She told him excitedly.

Barry smiled simply.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind talking to him about some stuff and answering any questions he might have.” Barry replied. And her face lit up.

“That would be great. Actually, I’ve been meaning to take him to the science museum here for a while.” She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and then continued,

“Do you think you could maybe join us?”

“Well I -” Before he could finish Iris walked in with Linda and Barry’s attention shifted.

“It’s about time you two got here.” Barry said. And Iris stuck her tongue out at him.

“I had an unexpected visitor today.” She told him, as she went and sat on a spare chair. Linda found one as well.

“Really? Who?” Barry asked, taking a water bottle and handing it to her.

“A hottie moved next door to her.” Linda answered for Iris. Barry felt his fist involuntarily tighten. Iris sent Linda a glare.

“How do you know this?” Barry asked.

“He dropped her off and introduced himself, what a gentleman.” Linda smiled smugly at Iris, who looked furious.

“That’s...nice.” Barry said, nodding as if to convince himself of the fact.

Patty cleared her throat. Barry turned back to her in surprise. Right, task at hand.

“Oh yeah, so the reason why I called you all in here is that thanks to the TV spot, we managed to sign with a major management company and Patty Spivot is our official liaison. She’ll be the one we talk to in order to negotiate the contract, change conditions of an interview or any other kind of promotion, and the one in charge of organizing those kinds of things. I’ll be supervising of course but that’s about it.”

“Where’s Thomas isn’t he supposed to be here too?” Iris asked, confused.

“Actually the company gave him another liaison. So I - I could have more time to help you guys. Especially since Thomas already has a lot more coverage. Your single isn’t even out yet, so you’ll need more coverage.” Patty explained.

“Oh...okay.” Iris responded.

“Alright then, shall we go over some things?” Patty mentioned, bringing out the copies of the contract and passing them around.

“These are all subject to change right?” Iris said looking it through.

“Yes. Everything is under negotiation, but you are signed with us for two years, so under those two years, you can’t go to another management company for any kind of promotion. That’s the only thing that’s unchangeable.” Patty said.

“Barry can I talk to you outside for a moment?” Iris asked. Barry nodded and the two of them left the room.

“Two years?!” She shout-whispered.

“What?”

“You signed me onto a company for two years?”

“This is the best one and everything is negotiable. Also, technically Starlight is signed with the company, not you so -”

“She’s going to be in charge of the interviews I go to? The brand I choose to go with? How I present myself? For two fucking years?!” Iris sounded pretty upset. Barry immediately regretted the whole thing.

“Iris I’m sorry. I thought you’d like this.”

“And I thought it was only you guys I was signing into. I don’t need the fame Barry. I just want my music out there.”

“And I understand that, but Starlight can only do so much without proper promotion. This company is going to get your music _out there_. I promise she won’t be in charge of any of that stuff. Yeah, she’s going to suggest things, but you can always say no. I made sure that was a firm condition in the contract. We make all the decisions, Iris.”

He watched the expressions pass through Iris’ face until she settled with acceptance. He let go of the breath he was holding.

“I just don’t like being tied to only one promotion company for such a long time.”

“If you don’t like how it is, you can always just leave Starlight. We’re the ones signed to them, not you. I’d never do that to you.” Barry told her.

She sighed.

“I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t. I trust you.” She told him. “If I’m completely honest, my single coming out next week is freaking me out.”

“Why?” He stepped closer to her.

“I just don’t want it to screw everything up, you know?” There was a vulnerability in her eyes that made Barry step even closer and hold her face in his hands.

“You’ve got this, Iris. You’re an amazing singer, writer, performer, you can do this. You can handle it.”

Then, as if suddenly aware of himself, he let his hands fall to his side. But he and Iris did not break eye contact.

The door to the studio opened instead behind them, breaking them out of their trance.

Linda glanced at them.

“We don’t _all_ have all day here.” She joked.

Iris flipped her off.

Linda laughed and closed the door again.

Barry laughed.

“What’s up with Linda anyways?” He asked.

Iris shrugged.

“She likes to make fun of me whatever chance she gets.”

“So are you ready to do this?” Barry asked.

Iris smiled softly at him and nodded.

“I am.”

_***_

_  
**Iris**   the following week’s Tuesday_

It was a rare occurrence in the studio. Skip was actually there because it was the last listening, recording, and producing session for Iris’ single where they all would be together. “All” being Barry, herself, Cisco, Skip, Thomas, Allie and Caitlin. The packed room of people made Iris a little nervous as she headed over to the recording room to lay her final vocal tracks.

When it was all done, she came out and Cisco started clapping. And because Cisco did, everyone else started clapping as well, even though only Cisco heard it.

“Great job, Iris. This is going to be a banger.” Cisco told her. Iris smiled shyly.

“Yes! Iris bringing in that money for Starlight!” Skip yelled, and then everyone laughed.

“Can we have a listen?” Barry asked for all of them, and Cisco turned in his swivel chair thinking.

“Alright, but you know it’s not the official version, so don’t be surprised if you hear it different on the radio. Skip will have the final edit, and I will listen to it again, and hopefully by this Friday the track will be completely done and ready to enter the stores and the webs.”

Iris nodded.

Thanks to the management company that Barry signed Starlight with, they managed to get her a VEVO page set up. Once the song dropped, they would post it. Turned out Allie was also a graphic designer part time, and she designed the cover. It was a beautiful vintage picture of a bird flying out of an old cage bird with the background of a bright blue sky.

Iris loved it, it was the exact symbolism she needed for the song. She and Barry shared a smile as she sat next to him.

Cisco played the song:  
  
_It’s so easy to be locked up  
In a false love false arms _

_Were holding me_  
_Lies were your melody_  
_Singing so sweetly_

_Torn into pieces,_  
_I didn’t have the strength_  
_To untangle myself from the_  
_Misery_

_But now I’m finally free_  
_Fought through battles_  
_Broke through the walls,_  
_Swam across the seas,_

_And now_  
_I’m finally free_  
_Fought through battles_  
_Broke through the walls,_  
_Swam across the seas,_

_I’m finally_  
free ~~~~  
Oh,  
I’m finally  
free ~~~~

_I didn’t know you had me in chains  
_ _Was too blinded by your game_

_See you tried to_  
_Sell me your ambitions,_  
_But wrapped them up with your reckless decisions_

_And it ended up in vain  
Tried to use me for your gain _

_But now I’m_

_Finally Free_  
_Fought through battles_  
_Broke through the walls,_  
_Swam across the seas,_

_I’m finally free_  
_Of all your deceit_  
_Of all of the times you lied to me_  
_Of feeling like less_  
_Of feeling like yours_  
_Of feeling like I couldn’t just be_

_You took all my joy,_  
_You made me a toy_  
_And now I can see that you are a boy,_  
_Still chasing for something not yours to have_

_I’m finally free_  
_I wish you could see_  
_I’m finally_  
_Free ~~~~_  
_Oh ~~_  
_Free ~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	10. Are You Still Down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Down by H.E.R. is the recommended song for this chapter. :)

"When I ain't there and you get the urge, who you hittin' up first? Is it me or it's her? I be thinking the worst..." - H.E.R.

  


_The following Monday after the single dropped_

**Cisco** _at the studio_

“Iris, you’re gonna need to get a bodyguard.” Cisco threw over his shoulder still staring at his laptop on his production table, interrupting Iris and Barry, who were somehow in the middle of a tickle war. 

The giggling stopped, and Iris arrived next to him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s only been a weekend, _three days_ , since the song’s been up on YouTube and it already has 520,342 views. That’s incredible.” 

Iris rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve seen music videos get more views in a day, hell, in an hour.” 

“Not from new artists and indie record labels, plus this isn’t even a music video, it’s just the official audio.” Cisco told her matter-of-factly. 

Iris seemed to be thinking it through, shocked. He smiled at her. 

She barely noticed, though, still looking as dazed as ever. 

Cisco turned to look at Barry who seemed to have an internal conflict with the news as well. 

“Damn, I wish Skip was here he would have loved to heard what I just told you.” Cisco mused. 

“But this doesn’t mean anything right?” Iris asked, sounding worried. Cisco couldn’t believe it, she was possibly getting the music career many could only dream of, and she didn’t want it?

“What do you mean, this doesn’t mean anything?! Iris, this will - no - this _has_ changed your life! You’re basically famous.” 

Iris snorted. 

“YouTubers get more views in an hour. They can still walk the streets freely... kind of.” 

“You know what, let me refresh it.” Cisco refreshed the page and Iris’ eyes widened. Barry had moved to the other side of Cisco. 

“Woah, 600,252 views already!” Barry exclaimed when he got there. “That’s pretty amazing, Iris.” He added in awe. Cisco watched Iris take a deep calming breath. He sighed. 

“You won’t get famous immediately, you don’t need a bodyguard - yet - I was just excited. Don’t worry about it. You’ll probably be able to roam, live freely and all that.” Cisco tried to assure her. She nodded as if trying to convince herself. 

“At this rate, it could hit a million by tomorrow!” Barry said excitedly. Cisco nodded, equally excited. 

The only one still in complete shock, was Iris. He figured she’d eventually get used to the idea. 

“This exposure will be perfect when you perform at the concert this weekend.” Cisco mentioned to Iris. She nodded in response and plastered on a smile. Cisco and Barry shared a look. 

“This is a lot to take in,” Iris admitted. “I think I need to take today off.” Iris added, grabbing her things. 

“Iris, wait -” Barry called out to her, but she was already out the door. 

Barry looked at Cisco with pleading eyes. 

“What? You don’t have any obligations here, you can go after her if you want. Try to get her on board, because we’ve got a lot coming for her in the next few weeks.” 

Barry nodded and grabbed his things. 

Soon after Barry left, Skip came bursting through the door. 

“Cisco I can’t fucking believe it! Do you know how many people called me today?! Told me congratulations on my first produced hit!” Skip and Cisco high-fived. 

“Speaking of, where’s the star? I need to thank her myself because those vocals were perfection. I think we definitely need to have a label party. Or get her into one of those entertainment bashes, so we can tag along and hand out cards.”

“Now Skip, we’re not going to _use_ her. If she wants to go we’ll have to tag along, but we leave her out of doing too much of that stuff for now. She literally just put the single out. Let’s just let it sit on it for a bit.” 

Skip sighed. 

“Alright then, but, I thought she wanted success? She’s getting it.” 

“I think she just wanted to get her music to the masses, I’m not sure she wanted her life to be as tipped upside down as it is now.” 

“It’s part of the bargain. So, has she dropped the vocals for the second single, ‘Away’?” 

“Actually, we were talking and I’m thinking that we might want to hit pause on that. It’s not good to drop two singles too close to each other. Let everyone love this one. We’ll drop that one next month or so.” 

Skip nodded in understanding. 

“We’re definitely going to need to have a party though.” Skip told Cisco and then Cisco nodded in agreement. 

“Definitely.” 

***

 **Barry** _at Iris’ apartment_

Barry hadn’t been in Iris’ place since the night of their ‘sleepover’, he had actually been actively avoiding it, claiming he was busy with work and planning for future events with Patty. He felt a little guilty about it, but after hearing Linda talk about the blonde that moved in next door to Iris, he felt weary of going over. Would he come over and then have to see them together? He knew he was overreacting but he kept replaying her telling him she’d be seeing other men over and over again in his head. 

Yet, he was in front of her apartment door, looking at it, wanting to knock. He decided to give her some space after she rushed out of the studio. So, he let her drive away in a car she was renting for a while to test it out, and waited a couple of hours before heading over to her place. 

After working up the nerve he was about to knock when the door opened to reveal who he did not want to see. The blonde. The man before him grinned at him, and Barry could only offer a faltering smile. 

“Oh hey! You must be Barry, Iris’ manager. She talks about you _a lot_ -” 

“Eddie, what on earth are you doing?! Stop talking, and please go!” Iris told him, pushing him out of her apartment, Barry stepped out of the way, a more genuine smile on his face. 

“Iris! You’re not even going to introduce me to him? That’s not fair, you’ve met David already.” Eddie looked offended. Iris rolled her eyes. 

“Barry this is Eddie my nosy new neighbor, and Eddie this is Barry my - my manager.” 

Barry and Eddie shook hands. 

“I thought so, you described him really well, tall, brown hair, puppy eyes.” 

“What?!” Barry said to Iris. She sent Eddie a glare. 

“What? Your eyes are cute. Anyways, what’re you doing here?” She asked Barry, crossing her arms. 

Barry lifted his hand behind his head and scratched. He tried to ignore the fact that she just called him cute. Sort of. 

“You just left the studio all of a sudden. Just wanted to know how you’ve been holding up.” 

“Thanks. I’m doing better now. It’s just so shocking...I didn’t expect it to happen this fast.” 

Barry nodded.

“I know! It’s insane, you’re at 700,000 views now, superstar!” Eddie interrupted, causing both Barry and Iris to glance over at him. He raised up his hands and slowly backed away. 

“I’ll let you guys talk.” 

Then Eddie went into his own apartment and Iris took Barry’s hand and led him in hers. 

***

The two of them settled on her couch, coffee for both of them on the coffee table. Iris’ laptop on her lap. Barry looked on as every ten minutes she would refresh to see how many added views there were. 

“You know, YouTube isn’t the only way to check how well your song is doing.” Barry offered. 

“Itunes?” Iris asked. 

Barry nodded excitedly. Iris laughed. 

“I’d literally scream if it’s anywhere near the charts.” 

“Here, let me search it.” Barry asked reaching for the laptop, Iris handed it over. She brought her legs to herself and nervously bit her lip. 

“I can’t watch!” She said dramatically and shut her eyes. Barry laughed. 

He looked through the charts and felt slightly disappointed not to see her there. However, he realized they just dropped it, he was sure she’d be there soon enough. 

“Wow.” 

“What is it?! Did I make it?!” Iris asked excitedly as her eyes flew open. Barry grinned at her. 

“So you _are_ excited about all this.” Barry told her. 

She smiled. 

“A little bit. I mean, it _is_ my childhood dream. I just never thought it could be possible. I’m still super scared about the possibility of needing a bodyguard though. Or the day when walking down the street won’t be that simple anymore. Or having to do various interviews, having to attend programs I don’t want to, tons of mishaps that get publically broadcasted to the world -” 

Barry cut her off by showing her the charts. 

“You don’t have to worry about all that just yet.” He gave her an understanding smile. 

She sighed. 

“I mean, it literally dropped a few days ago, there’s no way it would be on the charts.” Iris mentioned, giggling to herself. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s on there by the end of this week though.” 

“Don’t get my hopes up.”

The two of them spent a moment just smiling at each other before Barry’s phone started ringing. He picked it up.

“Hey Barry, good news!”

“Oh, Patty, hi.” He noticed - or was that his imagination? - that Iris scooted a little further from him at the sound of the name. He’d have to make this quick. 

“What’s up?” He asked her. He decided to put her on speaker since it probably had to do with the single. 

“I’ve managed to get Iris, and Starlight, confirmed for an online article! My phone has honestly been blowing up since her song hit 500,000 views earlier this morning. Apparently, YouTube had it featured on a lot of people’s home page and people really liked it. It’s been shared a lot and it’s still being rapidly shared. Considering Thomas is the only one known from Starlight, and there isn’t much information on the label as a whole, they want to come do an interview about the entire label sometime next week.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Barry said throwing Iris a grin, she smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“We’ll also have to get the music video going, won’t we? Cortex Management can set the whole thing up for her.” 

“Actually, I have some friends from High School who know how to do pretty awesome music videos. I talked to Cisco to see if he could hire them. I’d love for this to be an indie production.” Iris replied. 

Patty was silent for a second. 

“Am I on speaker?” She whispered and Iris tried not to laugh. 

“Yeah you are, I figured it was business so Iris deserves to know.” 

He pretended he didn’t see the confusion or hurt on Iris’ face when he said that. Shit. Did he make it seem like they talked about anything _but_ business? Because they really didn’t. 

“Oh, yes. Of course! And Iris, I guess that’s okay. But if you ever change your mind let me know because we have a huge budget for you and you might want to take advantage of that.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, thanks.” 

“Okay then, there’s just the matter of the photoshoot.” 

“Photoshoot?” 

“Yes, we’re planning on getting you a formal photoshoot so that it can be used whenever people reference you in articles, newspapers, anything, or on your website which we need to have built and running by the end of this week. We should’ve done this before the single was put out, but I understood you were busy, and we were signed on with you later than we usually would’ve been with an artist.” 

“Oh, okay, when will the photoshoot take place?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?!” Iris exclaimed. 

“Yeah, why, are you recording that day? Don’t worry about clothes, makeup or anything else we’ve got it all covered. You just have to show up.” 

“This is all happening so fast.” Iris admitted. 

Patty chuckled. 

“There’s a lot more to come! So, since you won’t use us for the music video, we’ll go all out for the photoshoot. Do you have a theme in mind? Anything you’d like to portray? A location you’d like it to be set in?” 

Iris looked at Barry. Barry shrugged. 

“The...” Iris thought. “The beach?” She offered. 

“That’s fantastic! The beach it is. You have my number right? You can text me any further details. I’ve gotta go...but first, Barry could you take me off speaker? I have something non-business related to discuss before I do.” 

Barry meant to send Iris an apologetic look, but she had already left the room and headed to the kitchen. 

He took her off speaker. 

“Yes?” He asked, trying desperately to keep the annoyance out of his tone. 

“My nephew has been begging me to take him to the Central City Science fair this weekend, do you think you could join me? I really wouldn’t know what to explain to him like you would.”

“This weekend? But Iris is performing.” 

“Oh the mall performance? That’s Friday evening isn’t it? This is Saturday afternoon.” 

“I -” 

“It’s the only thing I’ll bug you about for a while. I promise we’ll only be there for what, a couple of hours and then he’ll be tired out. Please?” 

Barry took a deep breath.

“Sure, no problem.” 

“Thanks Barry, you’re the best!” 

 

When Iris returned to the living room she brought popcorn with her and asked if he’d be staying to watch a movie. It was only late afternoon and he felt it was safe enough not to fall asleep, so he agreed. They were about half-way through the movie when he wished he had made up some excuse and went home. 

His phone vibrated and he looked to see a text from Patty asking him if he’d like to have dinner with her afterwards. He was about to respond when Iris must’ve caught glance of the text and she nudged at him playfully with a grin. 

“Somebody’s got a date!” 

“No, no - not really, I haven’t said yes or anything yet.” He stumbled. 

“You’ve got to say yes! I mean she fits you so well.” 

“Do you _really_ think so?” Barry asked her with such a seriousness that surprised both him and Iris, who looked completely taken aback. 

“What do you mean?” Her voice was quiet. 

“Do you really think so?” He found himself repeating, and Iris looked like she wanted to run. 

“What do you want me to say?” She asked with a lifeless chuckle and a shrug. 

“The truth?” He asked. Iris shrugged again. 

“Yeah - I mean she’s sweet.” 

“A lot of girls are sweet, Iris.” He told her. 

“I don’t really want to talk about this.” She admitted tight-lipped.

“But, you brought it up, not me.” 

“I was trying to be an encouraging friend.” 

“Be an encouraging friend all you want, but don’t lie to me.” 

Where was Barry getting all this bravery? He had no idea. But he knew she wasn’t being honest and he didn’t want her to fake happiness for his sake. Ever. 

Iris was once again stunned by his response. She stopped the movie. 

“I think you should go.” 

That hurt him though, he didn’t mean to offend her. 

“I’m sorry -” 

“It’s okay, Barry, but the movie was boring anyways, and I’ve got to figure out the details of my photoshoot to send to Patty and practice for my first major concert performance.” 

“Right, okay.” Barry replied, yet made no effort to move. 

“It’s fine Barry, I’m fine. Just please go.” 

She wasn’t looking at him, literally turned her head to the other side. 

“I don’t -” 

“Barry, _please_ , get out of my house.” 

He got up slowly and walked towards her door, watching her not move from her position. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the photoshoot?” He asked. 

Iris nodded. 

He desperately did not want to leave, but he knew he couldn’t stay. He opened the door, took one final glance at Iris and then left as she wanted. 

He leaned against her door and sighed heavily. 

_What the fuck did I just do?_ He wondered. 

***

 **Iris** _after Barry left_

Iris wiped a quick rolling tear away from her face as she finally moved from her position when the door closed. 

She was confused. 

That’s what she decided to call it, her heart and mind were confused. Barry wanted something serious, she wanted something simple. They couldn’t have both, could they? Because Iris was at the point where she knew she wanted _him_ but without the labels, without the baggage. Without the possibility of it all changing and crashing on top of her. She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t lose them - together - as a unit. 

She’d rather give him away than have him slip from her hands, which is why she had completely intended to encourage his relationship with Patty. Despite how that made her feel. Despite the jealousy, the envy, the hurt. She couldn’t be that girl for him, yet, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve it. 

Sighing, she texted Patty that she didn’t want a theme, she just wanted to take some raw pictures of herself, simple outfits, behind some backdrops. She didn’t want anything too extravagant. 

If she was going to do this 'superstar' business, she was going to do it her way. 

***

_early the next day at the photoshoot_

Iris decided that she loved photoshoots. The photographer they had was super nice and encouraged all her poses, and the music was basically the playlist of her dreams giving her Beyoncé slay all day type of vibes, and the exquisite outfit choices they had for her. She didn’t have a ‘theme’ per say, but she did have a large wardrobe to choose from so that the company could splash some money her way. And apparently she got to go home with a few things. 

They were high-quality but not flashy. Classy. Elegant. Fashionable. Simple. Beautiful. Intricate. She could get used to this! 

She was enjoying herself so much she _almost_ missed the way Patty headed over to Barry to discuss every minute detail. Or the way Barry turned to give her all his attention. It was sweet how he did that. No matter who he was talking to, he was intentional with them. It made her slightly upset in that moment though.

“No, no, no. Iris, we’re going to have to do that take again. You look like you just ate something bad! Are you tired? Do you need a break?” The passionate photographer questioned. 

“Actually - yes. A little break would be great.” 

“Wonderful! Be back in ten.” And the man jumped up from his position and went off. Iris rolled her neck and walked away from the lights and the backdrop. Barry noticed her immediately. 

“Hey, do you need something? I could go get you some water?” He asked approaching her. She smiled at him. 

“Sure, thanks.” 

He started off.

“Wait, Barr-”

He was about to leave when she reached out and grabbed his arm suddenly to stop him, something she didn’t usually do, and it startled both him and her. She pulled back her hand.

“Uh - um, can I also have a candy bar?” She grinned sheepishly at him. He laughed.

“Of course. Anything for you!” He said it like it was the simplest thing to say, the easiest, most known fact of the world, and then walked away like he didn’t just send tremors through her heart. 

***

The rest of the photoshoot was harmless enough. Then came the time to look through the photos. Barry had some school obligations before then, and had to leave, so it was just Iris, the photographer and Patty glancing through the shots taken in the past few hours. 

“I like this one!” Iris said looking at a set of ten pictures. The photographer smiled at her and nodded. 

“Hmm, are you sure?” Patty questioned, glancing at the picture hard. Both Iris and the photographer glanced at Patty as if she was crazy. 

“Yeah, out of this set, this one is my favorite.” Iris told her. 

“But, what do you think of this one?” Patty pointed to another picture. Iris looked carefully at it. Then she shook her head. 

“Nope. I like the other one better.” 

“Don’t you think the other one is a bit too much though?” 

“I’m...smiling?” Iris laughed. 

“She’s got the smize down in some of the other sets, Patts. It’s not too much.” 

“I know Mark, but I feel like this one is more fierce and that one is doing just a bit too campy? For example, what do you want your brand to be Iris?”

“I want my brand to be _me_.” Iris laughed again at having to express this. “I want it to represent who I am as a person.” 

“Right, but sometimes you can’t always be you. You want to sell something to your audience so they won’t get bored, keep them on their edges, have them wish they were you.” 

“I’d rather they love my voice before anything else.” 

“Right. Of course, but -”

“Patty. I’d appreciate if we could just go with my pick so we don’t waste time here, yeah?” 

“Alright then.” 

“So this one then?” Mark, the photographer asked to confirm. Iris nodded strongly. He selected it and put it in the ‘final edit’ folder. They went through the next batch. 

“This one.” Iris said pointing to the one where she’s chilling on a makeshift swing with flowers in her hair. 

Patty made a gruntal noise that Iris promptly ignored. It was when Mark was dragging it over to the folder that Patty decided to speak and Iris wanted to scream. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but there’s no continuity if we go with that one.” 

Iris shook her head with slight annoyance. 

“Okay, but _we_ didn’t take these pictures Patty, I did. And _we_ aren’t the ones using this for _our_ website, I am.” 

Patty was taken aback. 

“Sorry for getting testy,” Iris sighed. “But isn’t this my say, though?” Iris told her honestly. 

“It is, entirely. I just make suggestions.” 

“Could you, possibly, make less suggestions?” Iris offered her a grin. 

“Yeah, sure. However, I do think it’s important that you consider giving yourself a brand. You never want to just -”

“Be myself?”

“I didn’t say that. Most artists are themselves and then someone else. You can balance both.” 

“I think there are many different parts to who I am. That might allow people not to get bored. But to be somebody else entirely is not something I can do. I might change as a person, but I’m not going to change myself for other people.” Iris explained. 

“Alrighty then.” Patty said with a questionable smile. Iris was trying to figure out if it was real or not. 

Iris hoped this meant that she could pick out the rest of her shots in peace. And thankfully it did. Patty was preoccupied texting while Iris picked an array of photoshoot pictures. When it was all over, Iris thanked the kind photographer, and picked only one outfit to take with her and headed out. Patty was just leaving as she was. 

“Hey, Iris. About before, I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I was just texting Barry about it, and I realize this is all very new to you, and you’re not comfortable with doing too much too fast. I totally get that. Just know I’m here to help.”

Iris held back a slew of curse words that crossed her mind. 

“Well, I’m comfortable enough to know which pictures I like of myself.” Iris said. 

“Yes, after talking to Barry I realized that.” 

“Hmm, how fortunate.” Iris told her. The two of them entered an elevator. 

“Oh yeah, and I’ve been meaning to ask. Do you and B- uhm, are you and Ba- uh...what’s your relationship with Barry?”

If Iris could’ve bolted out of the elevator at that very moment, she would’ve. Unfortunately they were at the 20th floor of the building. 

She wanted to tell Patty to mind her own business. She wanted to tell Patty they were involved. She wanted to tell Patty anything but the three true words that came out of her mouth, 

“We’re just friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me for ending here, we’ve got stuffs to come! Concert (Iris is gonna meet celebrities, fake and real ones!), party, more WestAllen cuteness, more drama? Stay tuned. :D


	11. Bad At Love (Jealousy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse little mistakes - excited to get this out, will edit soon.

_Ten minutes till the concert at the mall starts_

**Iris**

“Iris, just breathe. One two, one two. Good, like that.” 

Iris would’ve been embarrassed, having to hold Barry’s hand and be coached on how to breathe in order to settle her nerves, if not for the fact that there were hundreds and hundreds of people out there waiting to hear _her_. She had just listened backstage to Little Mix who went and did their thing, and luckily arrived a little late and missed Maroon5. Seeing the size of the crowd, knowing she was performing after _that_ , and that it was a free concert had her shaken. 

There was a little break in between artists, and up next would be her. After a couple more deep breaths in and out, she finally let go of Barry’s hand and he handed her a guitar connected to the sound system. 

“You good?” Barry asked her, that adorable concerned look on his face. Did she even deserve him? 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Barr.” 

He smiled at her reassuringly. Like the world was at peace. Like everyone embraced the good, pure, and lovely in the world. 

She smiled back at him. 

“I love you.” 

The moment after those three words left her mouth were jumbled in her brain. First was the shock. What the fuck did she just say?! Second was the wonder. Her wondering how she meant it. Third was the embarrassment; why on earth did she say it!?! She quickly recovered from her mix of emotions to try to explain,

“Barry - I - I mean as a friend!” She couldn’t decipher his look. It was a mixture of confusion, wonder and, was that pain? She hoped not. But she knew it made sense, she was torturing him. 

She was honestly torturing herself. 

“Iris West! You’re up now!” One of the stage directors yelled. Iris sighed. Barry still hadn’t said a word. 

“I’m so sorry!” She whisper-shouted at him, as she walked away and opened the black curtains to step onto the stage. 

***

Iris found out that she gets lost when she sings. It’s a blessing considering that it’s nerve wrecking to her everytime she performs. But once she starts to sing, it all fades away and she only sees what she pictures as she sings. That time, it was Barry. His confused-conflicted face. She couldn’t believe that she told him she loved him like that. That was the first time she’d ever said those words to him. Sure, she did love him. She loved his smile, his laugh, his weird facial expressions, his goofiness, his hands, his height, his positive attitude, his heart. She knows as a fact that she loves him. But _how_? How does she love him? Does she love him enough to never let him go? Does she love him enough to be committed? Does she love him enough to do right by him? 

These were the questions that plagued her after a thunderous applause when she finished singing her two songs. She appreciated the audience’s enthusiasm because they brought her back down to Earth. She smiled and said thank you to the crowd through her mic. Then she quickly made her way off the stage. She didn’t expect to see Barry there on the other side waiting for her, but it still hurt when she actually didn’t see him there. 

Instead there was Cisco and...Patty, who of course tagged along. 

Iris forced a smile at her. 

“Do you know where Barry is?” She asked. Patty pursed her lips. 

“He said he had to go get something.” She told her. Iris nodded.

“Congrats, girl! Your first real concert, how did it feel?” Cisco asked, giving Iris a pat on the back, as the three of them started moving to the break room in the back, and Iris gave him a real grin. 

“I don’t even know! It went by so fast.” She told him. They entered in the room, and Iris instantly felt self-conscious looking at all the celebrities. Ones she knew, ones she didn’t know. All chilling and eating snacks and chatting like regular people. Crazy. 

“Hey! I watched your performance, that was smooth as fuck.” A redhead by the name of Marlie mentioned to her. Apparently Marlie was an upcoming electronic-pop dance artist that was only 17 years old. Insane. Iris grinned at her. 

“Thank you so much! Your performance was fun to watch. I couldn’t stop dancing.” 

“Do you think you’ll go by Iris, or maybe a pseudonym? My real name is Marleen Jenners, but you won’t see me rocking that.” The girl laughed. 

“I see. Well, I think Iris West will do for me. I can’t really think of an adequate pseudonym.”

“What about just Iris? Like Beyonce, hey, you could be the next Beyonce!” She sounded so excited Iris couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Thanks for that epic compliment, but I am just trying to be me.” 

“Don’t mind Marlie, I’m a country singer and she thought I should be named Da Queen.” 

“That would be an awesome name for a rapper though.” Marlie told him. And Iris turned to the voice. 

“Hello, Iris. I watched your performance, it was splendid. I’m Oliver.” The handsome stranger stretched out his hand for Iris to take. She took it and smiled. 

“Hi, are you -” 

“The singer that sang _Bring Me Back My Love_? Yes.” 

“Actually, I was gonna ask if you were real?” Iris joked. 

The man actually blushed! Iris would typically be getting butterflies, but instead she just felt glad she had that effect. He then chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, too.” He replied. He gave off an intriguing air. Kind of brooding and broken, but weren’t most country singers kind of sad? Or at least their music. 

“Have you met Adam Levine yet?” Iris asked, Marlie left to talk to someone else and the two of them settled in some seats. 

“I just saw him leave, actually.” 

“Oh darn it, I was going to get an autograph.”

“Trust me, you’re better without it.” He smiled. 

“Why is that?” 

“He’s - a little - _much_...” 

Iris raised an eyebrow.

“Is that shade, I sense?” 

Oliver chuckled and sipped on a cup of coffee. 

He didn’t get to answer her because Barry walked in a moment later and Iris' eyes’ instantly found his when he did. They held a gaze for a moment, until Iris’ eyes fell to the bundle of flowers in his right hand. Her breath caught. 

Did he? 

Then she watched as his eyes shifted away from her’s, his face looking downcast - a blush spreading - was he embarrassed? Guilty? Caught? She saw him walk towards Patty and hand her the flowers. Her heart clenched, then shattered. 

She turned her attention back to Oliver, who now raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s that guy?” He asked, whispering as if it was a secret. 

“My manager - and friend.” 

“Interesting...friend you say?” He asked. 

Iris laughed. 

“Yes, I’m single,” She smirked at him. 

“Who said I was asking?” He sounded mock-offended but grinned. 

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

Then suddenly Barry was behind him. She almost jumped seeing him there. 

“Oh! H-hey Barry.” 

“Hi.” He looked betrayed. She could see the hurt in his eyes. 

She was confused. Didn’t he just hand flowers to another girl? Wasn’t he going on a ‘date’ with her the next day? 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Cisco just talked to some people from some entertainment company, and they wanna have a talk with you.” Barry told her, rushed and avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh sure. Barry, this is Oliver, we just met.” Iris introduced, Barry then glanced at the man sitting across from Iris. 

“Oh yeah - I actually, know your music.” Barry looked shy and excited. Iris grinned. Oliver smiled. 

“That’s good to hear. What’s your favorite song?” 

“ _Arrow Heart_. I love the sound of it. Country is one of my guilty pleasures - well actually, not guilty, but I don’t listen to it all the time. Only if I’m feeling a certain way. But sometimes I listen to it in the car too...” And so he went on, Barry babbling. Iris loved it. 

Oliver seemed to be enjoying it too, although he only kept a small genuine smile on his face. 

“Alrighty, before we spend all our time talking about country music we should go talk to these media people.” Iris told him, practically dragging him from Oliver, who let out a little chuckle. 

***

After getting interviewed by three different Entertainment companies, MTV included, Iris felt exhausted. She didn’t know talking about herself would feel so tiring. Barry was smoothing things over for an in person interview on a network, when she noticed Oliver talking - or arguing - with another blonde girl, first time Iris was seeing her. She wore black square glasses and a pink office dress. 

“Felicity!” Oliver called out as the girl finally shook her head seemingly frustrated and left. 

Iris found herself going over to him.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked kindly. 

“What? Oh, no, I’m single too.” He sounded like he didn’t want to be. 

“Hey, do you, wanna get out of here?” Iris asked. 

“I do.” He sighed. 

“Yeah, me too, I could use a drink.” 

“Me too.” He ran his hands over his face. 

***  
Iris didn’t even realize that she didn’t say goodbye to Barry until Oliver and her arrived at the bar and Iris felt her phone buzzing. He sent her five messages. 

“Shit!”

“What?” 

“Barr - y’s been sending me tons of messages asking me where I went. I’ll have to tell him I’m out getting drinks with you.” 

“And he won’t like that?” Oliver asked. 

“No - yes - I don’t know.” Iris sighed. 

Oliver ordered them drinks as they took their seats. 

“Something strong.” Iris told him. 

The two of them waited for their drinks in silence, and Iris texted Barry she went with Oliver for drinks. 

He left her on read. 

Iris was glad for the distraction of the drinks landing in front of them. 

“Can we both get drunk though?” Iris asked Oliver. 

“I can call Felicity - my personal assistant and manager really she just organizes my life - she’ll pick us up.” 

“Will she be happy to know we had drinks?” 

Oliver smiled. 

“Same reaction as you, I don’t know.” 

“We seem to be in a similar position. Let me guess, you two have feelings for each other but you don’t want to act on it, why?” Iris asked him and then right after took a swig of her spirit and scrunched up her face at the impact. 

“It’s complicated.” He answered, taking his own drink. 

Iris laughed. 

“Try me.” 

“She dated one of my closest friends first, he’s a producer, he’s helped me to make a lot of my albums. I - I feel like I’d be betraying him. He still loves her.” 

Iris nodded, drinking another shot. 

“But she wants things to happen?” 

Oliver nodded. 

“If I’m honest, I’m not sure I’m completely over my ex also. Her name is Laurel. She’s moved away. So, I’m lost. You?” 

Iris sighed. 

“I’m definitely over my ex. He wasn’t right for me. But I’m not over how that relationship made me feel - trapped. You know? I don’t want to lose control like that again. I’m just starting my career and I’m single for the first time in a while. Love is quite a capturing force. And I just wanna be -” 

“Free?” Oliver asked with mirth as he swung back his drink. Iris laughed and took a drink as well. 

“Yeah.” 

After a moment of just drinking their drinks and contemplating Iris spoke again,

“But the one question nagging me is, what if it’s worth it? What if it’s worth it to be captured by love again? What if it’s different this time? What if I don’t feel trapped, but instead loved?”

“You’ll never know until you give it a shot.” Oliver replied. Iris nodded. 

“I don’t want to lose him.” Iris blurted. “I can’t lose him. Relationships complicate shit. I just want us to be friends.” 

Oliver smiled. 

“I tell myself the same thing. I don’t want to mess up what we have. Felicity and I have our thing. It works. Why over complicate something beautifully simple?” Oliver told her. 

“To make it even more beautiful?” She offered.

The two of them settled in the quiet of their thoughts again. 

“So, we have two options. We could casually date to avoid having to deal with our fears, or we could face them and be with the potential loves of our lives.” 

Iris looked stunned at Oliver’s frankness. 

She then looked back at her drink. 

“What if we have a trial?” 

Oliver now looked surprised. 

“I was only joking.” 

“You sounded serious!” Iris scoffed. 

“I’m just sarcastic.” 

“You have a helluva poker face, man.” Iris patted his back. Oliver smiled. 

“If you want to give it a trial, I’d be up for it.” Oliver said softly taking a drink. 

Iris stared at him, trying to read him. 

Should she do that? To Barry? Her Barr? She sighed. Would he ever forgive her? 

“I need some time to think about all this.” 

Oliver nodded. 

***

When Iris got home, with a cab, she crawled into bed and cried. She cried because she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t date Barry. Not now, she was still scared. And even though she needed a distraction, she couldn’t even casually date Oliver. She cried because she had three miscalls from - who? Barry. She cried because she was in love with him and she decided she couldn’t have him. Who tortures themselves like that? 

Apparently, Iris Ann West. 

***

 **Barry** _In his apartment complex_

He was running. 

In a rare state of emotional turmoil over the events of the day Barry put on a shirt and his sweats at 1 am in the morning and went over to the gym in his apartment complex. He was happy to find it completely empty when he entered through his key-card. Throwing a towel on one of the treadmills he hopped on. 

Running at a steady pace he thought over what had happened earlier. Iris told him she loved him. She _loved_ him. Iris West. His Iris. Love. Him. He had replayed her words in his mind throughout the day. Throughout getting a impromptu dinner with Patty. Throughout making plans for Iris to appear on a TV show. Throughout everything. Her words were on the back of his mind. He could see her face, her shock. He could feel his emotions all over again, shock, wonder, hope, and worry. Worry that she confirmed when she told him she meant it just as a friend. 

Of course she wasn’t _in love_ with him. 

But it was confusing, because when she said it, he could’ve sworn she meant it. In it’s full force. 

That she was in love with him. 

Did he imagine it? 

He turned up the speed. 

Barry had to excuse himself after she said that, because he was in a ball of energy. Patty kept pestering him about what he was getting. He finally just told her he was getting flowers. She seemed to be upset, probably expecting them to be for Iris. And they _were_ for Iris. 

He got a bundle of flowers he thought she would like. But once he stepped in the break room to see her talking to a hunk, and not just any hunk, Oliver Queen, a world-renowned country singer. He felt his heart deflate. Reality slapped him in the face. He quickly pretended the flowers were meant for Patty. He told her it was for helping them get this event. Patty beamed and grinned at him, and he was glad he made her happy, but - he was still thinking about Iris. 

Who was still talking to the hunk - and a country singer he respected. His shitty luck.

So he went to Cisco and found a reason to go over to the two of them chatting away happily. She was laughing! He was smiling! It wasn’t fair. 

Barry felt embarrassed for a moment remembering what a geek he was to Oliver. But they didn’t seem to mind. Iris was giving him a look. He shook his head at the thought. She then went on to later take off with Oliver, the two of them went for drinks. He wasn’t dumb. They were interested in each other. It was clear. And how could they not be? They would be happy together. He sighed. 

“She doesn’t love you, Barry.” He whispered to himself. 

The truth hurts. 

***

Barry got up the next day, after a mere three hours of sleep, determined to make the most of the day with Patty, and make sure she has a good time. She liked him. She was nice. He would owe her at least being present and kind. 

And so he did, he went and even had fun teaching her nephew new things at the fair, and then the two of them had dinner together after dropping her nephew at home. It was pleasant. Nice even. He laughed a couple of times. 

Yet, all he could think of was what Oliver and Iris were doing. 

Were they together? 

Did he spend the night with Iris? The thought made him so frustrated he had to excuse himself at a point. He just went to the bathroom to stare at his angry reflection. 

By the end of the night, his mission must have failed because Patty looked kind of disappointed in him. 

“So, do you want to come in?” She asked. She sounded like she didn’t at all expect him to say yes. 

“Um, maybe for a minute?” He offered. He didn’t want to be a complete disappointment. She smiled and opened her door wider for him to step through. 

He walked in cautiously. 

She offered him a drink and he declined, only wanted water. They sat on her couch. After a few minutes of nothing said, and a huge distance between them, Patty sighed. 

“Barry. You’re clearly not interested in me, why did you even bother taking me out tonight?” 

Barry’s eyes widened. 

“I wanted to give it a shot?” He offered. 

Patty shook her head and chuckled. 

“Get out of my house. I’m done.” 

“Patty - Patty, wait, I hope this doesn’t -” 

-Slam!-

The door shut in his face. 

“-affect our working relationship.” 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was glad he wasn’t going to lie. This was much easier than having to break it to her later. 

***

It was two hours later, and Barry was in his apartment. He paced. He drank. He sat. He ate. He went to the gym, came back home took a shower. Paced again. 

Yet his mind and heart were still in turmoil. He didn’t even check the time as he took his keys, and left his place.

***

 **Iris** _in her apartment_

Iris spent that day in somewhat of a slump. She didn’t want to get out of bed, and ended up rolling out in the afternoon. She ate cereal. She was in her grey T and jogger-leggings. Her thoughts wandered to Barry, to Oliver’s proposition. To even Scott. How much he damaged her. She almost wanted to call him just to cuss him out, but she called Linda first and Linda - bless her heart - told her she will tie Iris’ hands behind her back for a week if it would stop her from doing that mess. Iris then agreed it wasn’t a good idea. 

She watched chick flicks, romcoms, simply romantic movies, watched inspiring dramas, and she cried. A lot. 

So when it was 2 am and there was a knock on her door, just as she was almost done with The Princess Diaries 2, Iris was going to ignore it. She looked pretty bad, and she didn’t know who it was. She didn’t answer the door and lowered her TV. But then the knocking persisted. Eventually she decided to check who it was. Her heart did a somersault and her stomach turned. 

What the fuck?

Iris quickly opened her door. 

Barry looked bad too. They both probably looked crappy. 

Yet he still looked at her with those adoring eyes.

“Barry, what on earth -” 

She was going to ask him what on earth he was doing at her apartment at 2 am, but then he kissed her, right before she could get to the ‘are’ and it was soft and sweet and lingering, and she had to kiss him back.

When he pulled away she was breathless, she then looked at him curiously.

“Are you doing here?” She finished her question. 

He laughed. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. It’s two am!” 

“Can I come in?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Iris.” 

“Fine.” 

She let him into her apartment, he closed the door behind himself and then he kissed her again, more passionately this time, and the butterflies in her stomach spread all the way to her toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, on her tiptoes and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They kissed like that for a while, savoring each other's lips. Her hands running through his hair. His hand moving up and down her back, brushing over her panty line. Iris woke up at that, and broke the kiss. 

“Okay, I’m going to need some answers.” Iris asked him, still finding it hard to breath, still comfortably wrapped up in his arms. 

“Okay, shoot.” He smiled at her lovingly. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Because I’m in love with you.” Barry said it as if it was basic knowledge. Like one of the facts he would teach his kids at school. However those words were tremendous to Iris, they were momentous words, they were words that made her quake and ache and spin, her heart was jumping for joy. They were insane words. Barry? In love with her? Iris wanted to scream. 

“You’re what?” Was all she could manage her voice shaky as she said it. 

Barry smiled that smile at her again. That smile that made her weak in the knees. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

“And - and what about a serious relationship?” 

“I don’t care about that stuff anymore.” Barry told her. 

“You don’t?” She asked softly. 

“I really don’t. I don’t know for sure how you feel about me, but we just kissed and it felt damn good. And when you smile at me or look at me - I know you don’t just see me as a friend, Iris.” 

Iris swallowed. 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready for a serious relationship. It’s okay if you don’t want to date right now, but I need you to know that I love you. And I’m in love with you. And I’m willing to wait for you, and I’m definitely not comfortable seeing you with other guys. But I’ll deal with it, if that’s what you want.” 

Iris and him stared at each other for a moment. She didn’t know what to say. He said what he came to say. 

Iris then suddenly pulled his face towards hers and kissed him hard, he kissed her back and sucked on her lips, she moaned and stumbled further in her apartment. The two of them started frantically removing articles of clothing, his shirt was the first to go. Then her’s. His pants. Her’s. They walked towards the bedroom, their kissing more passionate and urgent with each step. Eventually, Barry picked her up, making her giggle as she strapped her legs around his waist. 

He set her gently on her bed, and just stood there admiring her in her bra and underwear. 

Iris smirked, 

“What are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things be heating up! Title lowkey inspired by Halsey's Bad At Love. It's a dope song! 
> 
> Guest Staring: Oliver Queen lol  
> Cameo: Felicity lol


	12. Love Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! One more before I start classes again. Sexual content in this chapter.

“Showing you I love you cause going out is gettin’ old. Imma make breakfast, going out is gettin’ old.” - 6lack ~ Gettin’ Old

_Right where we left off_

~*~*~*~*~

** Iris **

_Making love._

Iris didn’t really know what that term meant. She never experienced it. Finding out she was never in love with Scott was a shock to her system, but she also realized she never really _felt_ during sex too. It was always rushed. Chasing lust. But there was something different about the way Barry looked at her. 

“What are you waiting for?” She smirked at him. She completely expected him to hurry up out of his underwear and get her out of hers. 

Instead, Barry surprised her. 

He gave her a sweet smile and shook his head playfully at her. 

“You’re just so beautiful.” He told her. 

She smiled genuinely at him and a strange vulnerability came over her. 

“You think?” She asked, sitting up. 

He moved in and rested his hands on the bed on either side of her and leaned in close. 

“I know.” He told her, his voice a little husky, making her quiver. 

They spent a good minute just breathing and taking each other in, their eyes filled with arousal, and emotions neither knew how to describe. 

“I’m so wet right now.” Iris finally broke the silence. 

He took a shaky breath, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Iris.” He breathed. 

He didn’t stay where he was any longer and went to capture her lips once more. Their lips and tongues danced in fervour, and they moaned in unison. His hands roamed around her back and lower, and then lower still until he was grabbing hold of her ass and then he moved lower still to take hold of the back of her thighs and pull her legs up around himself. She grinned as he secured her legs around his waist. He then sat them further up the bed, so his back was against the headboard. She could _feel him_ pressing into her. She shut her eyes and sighed contentedly. Wrapping her arms around his neck she grinded her body against his, moving up and down along his body and he groaned as she moaned at the pleasure. 

“Fu- Iris - I” 

He quickly dipped her down, changing their position so that she was lying under him, upside down on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his lower waist. 

She wasn’t expecting him to kiss her neck but that’s exactly what he did and it had her making sounds of appreciation she didn’t know she could make. She could barely breathe as his lips trailed down her collarbone to her chest and then lower still until he reached the tip of her breasts and then he stopped. She gave him a confused and slightly frustrated look as he grinned sheepishly at her. 

“Something’s in the way.” 

He reached around her back deep in the sheets and unhooked her bra, after two tries and after laughter from both of them. Once it was off he tossed the bra to the side and without warning his lips were back on her. 

“Fuck! Barry!” She gasped. His kisses on her breasts were relentless, sucking and softly biting her nipples and she writhed underneath his lips, trying to catch her breath, getting wetter every second. When he finally let go of them, he didn’t stop kissing her body as he went on. His lips traveled down her stomach to her heat. Her body was quivering in anticipation as his mouth hovered over her. She was still wearing her underwear but they were useless, she was soaking wet. 

He was about to peel them off her when she held his hand. 

“Wait Barry, it’s not fair.” She was absolutely out of breath as she spoke. He stopped and looked at her quizzically. 

“What?” He asked, confused. His husky voice did things to her and she struggled to find her words,

“I - your boxers, your boxers!” She laughed out. 

“Stand up.” She told him, and he didn’t need to be told twice. He instantly got off the bed and stood and she pulled his underwear off him with one swift movement.

“You’re incredible.” He told her and kissed her lips again. She smiled at him. 

“So are you.” 

“And beautiful.” he told her, kissing her again, deeply. She couldn’t reply as he kissed her and moved forward, bringing them both onto the bed again, laying her down. 

He instantly lightly brushed his nose down her body and went back to work. She held the sheets and bit her lip as she felt him peel off her soaking wet panties and fling it elsewhere. 

She gasped loudly as his lips were on her. 

“Oh, Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry, fu-” She strung together, feeling the build up of the immense pleasure he was giving her. It felt so good. He felt so good. She didn't know it could feel this good. She shut her eyes as she got close and closer to her orgasm. 

“Barry fuck I’m going to -” 

He continued going down on her, relentless, then suddenly he stopped for a second and then thrust two fingers into her without warning, and she came right then spewing inintelligible words and rode out her orgasm on his fingers. 

“Damn, Barry.” She breathed once it was over, trying to catch her breath. 

He grinned at her bashfully.

Instantly flipping to the other side of the bed where she kept her bedside table and pulled open a drawer to reveal a condom, she handed it to him. He nervously but accurately slipped it on as quickly as possible and then settled in place between her thighs. She smiled at him as she took his face in her hands and pulled him down to a passionate kiss.

He went slowly and steadily wanting it to last. But it wasn't long before he picked up the pace and she bit his shoulder, and licked his neck trying to control herself from screaming. They went in waves, rough, fast, and hard, then slow and sweet, a steady rhythm. Iris was mesmerized by the feeling of him inside her, by the way he looked at her, his sweet words to her, their harsh breaths, the sounds of their bodies colliding, by the moonlight spilling into her room. It was a perfect remedy for her aching soul. She felt like she was being lifted out of this world and into another realm. And she was so close, so close, just a little more she told him, he started picking up the pace again - and then he hit the spot, Iris was grasping the sheets, bunching them in her hands. He started a euphoric fire that spread through her as she cursed and cried out his name as she rode out her orgasm. 

She went on to have another one when he came, coming with him as he choked her name out of his mouth over and over again, and kissed her. 

After he pulled out, they were wrapped in each other's arms, her legs intertwined with his, her chest on his chest to the side. 

She kissed his neck softly. Then his cheek. Then his lips. She shifted to kiss his other cheek, and his forehead at the tip of his hair. She could hear him chuckle. She smiled at him, then she kissed and sucked right under his ear at the end of his jawline and she could feel him tense. She smiled again. They glanced at each other again, and Iris couldn’t look away. 

“I think I’m in love with you, too.” She admitted. 

Barry shifted immediately and sat up, bringing her up with him. 

“W-what?” He asked. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” She teased, drawing circles on his chest. 

“Iris, I need you to be honest with me.” He told her, and her heart clenched at the vulnerability in his tone. 

“I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen,” She told him, looking into his eyes. “I don’t know how to do love though.” She laughed. 

He kissed her so tenderly, she melted. 

“I love you too, Iris Ann West,” and after a couple more kisses. “And we’ll figure it out, together.” 

***

Then the only sound in the room was their heavy breaths in unison.

A few more rounds of pleasing each other and Iris could see the sunrise from her window as she came the final time. 

They finally settled comfortably in each other's arms, and drifted to sleep. 

***

When Iris woke up, she could smell bacon, coming from her kitchen. Everything hit her. 

Barry told her he loved her. 

She and Barry had sex. Multiple times. 

She told him she loved him, that she really loved him. 

She took a deep breath. 

Realizing she had never really been in love before made love an unknown territory for her. What did this mean? Was she willing to make them serious? Weren’t they already? 

She sat up and slipped into her shower, in there she thought. She may as well give it a shot with Barry, but she’d have to let him know her fears. 

***

Stepping into the kitchen Iris surprised herself by wrapping her arms around Barry from behind. She could sense his smile. Her lips met the middle of his back. He was still shirtless and she was actually wearing his shirt, she couldn’t resist. He was in the middle of making pancakes. 

“Why are you making breakfast in my kitchen?” She mumbled to his back. He laughed. 

“I dunno, I just felt like surprising you with something.” She could hear his grin. She smiled and gave him another kiss. 

“We need to talk.” 

He froze and quickly turned to face her, concern and worry on his face.

“Yeah - okay, about what?” 

“Don’t let the pancakes burn first, we can talk after breakfast.” She smiled at him and gave him a pat on his behind before she walked over to the bacon already plated. She’d help herself to a few slices while she waited. 

***

After they ate - in the living room so they could cuddle on the couch - Iris took a sip of her orange juice and cleared her throat. She lifted her legs onto his lap, and he playfully stroked them. 

“So, about what I said before.” 

“We need to talk.” He repeated her words. 

“Yes. I have very, very strong feelings for you. Something I don’t think I’ve ever experienced before. But,” 

She could see Barry’s features drop and he sat up a little straighter, nodding. 

“I’ve only been in one seriously committed relationship in my life. And it was with Scott.”

She hated having to bring him up, but it was the truth. 

Barry stayed silent, and she continued, 

“And so, I don’t know if I’m ready to put labels on this.” Iris told him. 

He nodded again. She could tell he was thinking about what she meant.

“So, we’re just casual?” He asked. 

“No!” She quickly said. 

Barry half-smiled with a confused look. 

“What do you mean then?” 

“I mean, we’re exclusive, but we’re not making it a big deal. It’s just between us.” 

She removed her legs from his lap, and went for a kiss. 

“Is that okay?” 

“So I’m not your boyfriend?” 

“Not exactly. I don’t like that term.” 

Barry gave her a quizzical look. 

“How about lover, instead?” She asked him, with a sultry smile. 

Barry smiled and held the side of her face as he kissed her. 

***

_Monday afternoon_

**Barry**

He had the best weekend of his entire life. Best two days of his life. With the love of his life. He’d never felt that way or experienced that kind of desire, pleasure, happiness, joy as he did when he was with her. She was it. She was the one, and he knew it. His only mission now was for her to see it. He could sense she was still unsure of the whole thing. It’s possible she thinks that if they make it official, and she’s his girlfriend and he’s her boyfriend things would change. He was sure if he asked her to marry her tomorrow nothing would ever change. But he shook the thought out of his head, she’d probably run away. 

He was back in his apartment, had arrived that morning, and he chuckled to himself that he literally had to wear his clothes from two days ago back - she helped him wash them. And that he used her toothbrush and soap and everything. He might as well just go move in with her. Running his hands through his hair, he couldn’t stop smiling remembering how everything was, how good it felt. How good _she_ felt. He was actually just stopping by to collect somethings because she invited him to stay for a couple more days, and was he going to say no? He couldn’t imagine that. 

His phone rang as he was putting another shirt in his duffel bag. 

“Hello?” 

“Barry, you have to come down to the studio today! I already told Iris.” 

“Alright, why?” 

“It’s a surprise, just get your ass here pronto!” Cisco told him and then hung up. 

***

When he entered the studio, he caught Iris’ eye. He smirked at her, and she returned it with a wink. 

Unfortunately, Patty had caught their little exchange and scoffed. 

“Alright, so everybody. You won’t believe who called me.” Cisco was grinning. 

“We’re working with Zedd, bitches!!” Skip yelled. 

Cisco sent Skip a glare. 

“Are you serious?” He asked Skip with an annoyed look. 

“What? Do you really think I could keep that shit to myself and wait for your long speech on how it happened. The thing is we’re working with a mega artist!” 

“What?! How did this happen?” Iris asked excitedly. Barry watched her with a grin. 

“He said there’s a tune he’s stashed away and after hearing your voice he feels it’s a fit. He wants to feature you on an upcoming single.” 

“No fucking way!” Iris was laughing. “That’s insane!”

“It really is, I wasn’t expecting this all to happen this soon.” 

“You got lucky.” 

Everyone turned to look at Patty after her statement. She shrugged. 

“He’s been looking for some new talent to work with for some time now, by some miracle your song has been really well received. It would be a win-win for both of you.” 

“I’m still amazed he even heard my song!” Iris was shocked. 

“Yeah, the single isn’t going to be out until mid-January. We’re working on the music first, and once we’ve collaborated on it a bit more, you can provide the lyrics?”

“I can’t believe this is happening, but yes! Definitely. I’ll have to hear it first though.” 

“So what I’m thinking is that we’ll have a party, because we honestly need to, we have two upcoming artists that are already on the map, and a new one that needs more attention. We’ve gotta have more industry people acknowledge the record label. So, we’ll invite Zedd to the party and then over so we can meet him. As for the song, it’s not finished yet, he says, but he said he’d send over a demo sometime soon.” 

“Sounds good to me!” Iris said. 

“We’ll plan the party in Cortex management headquarters.” Patty mentioned. 

Iris nodded, but glanced over to Barry, who gave her an unsure shrug.

He hadn’t even heard of a party happening. He was going to have to talk to Cisco. 

***

“So what’s all this about a ‘party’?” Barry asked Cisco when the two of them went out for lunch, which neither had actually been able to do lately. 

“We need to get Iris and the label more attention, now that people know her name, we have to make sure she stays known.” 

“Okay, so it’s like a label party?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Does it have to be held in Cortex?” 

“They’re professionals, it’ll look better for us. We can’t have it in the studio.” 

“Right.” Barry nodded, but he must’ve still looked upset because Cisco gave him a confused look.

“Is there something going on between you and Patty?” He asked. 

“What?” 

“Did you and her...?” Cisco raised his eyebrows. Barry laughed. 

“No.” He answered with a straight face and shaking his head. 

“Alright, then.” 

“Did you ever get in contact with Cynthia?” Barry asked. 

“She changed her number so many times, I don’t think she wants me to.” He admits sadly. Barry felt for his friend, he seemed to really like her. 

“So, you and Caitlin?” 

“We’re deciding to just be friends now.” 

“Oh, no wonder I haven’t been seeing her around that often.”

“Yeah, she’s gotten a better person to work for, if I’m honest.”

There was silence as the two of them ate for a moment before Cisco added, 

“So, then I guess we’re both single at the moment.” 

Barry nearly choked on the coke he was sipping when Cisco said that and started coughing, Cisco patted his back and stared at his friend with wide eyes. 

“Wait - do you have something going on?!” 

Barry’s eyes twinkled as he grinned. 

“It’s a secret.” He whispered.

“You have a girlfriend?!” Cisco was shocked. 

“Not exactly?” Barry frowned for a second. “It’s complicated.” 

“So, it’s just a friends with benefits situation?”

“Not that either.” 

“What is it then?!” 

“It’s love.” Barry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies are in love <3!  
> Recommended songs for this chapter:  
> Gettin' Old by 6lack, Your Song by Rita Ora, and Best Part by Daniel Caesar (feat. H.E.R.).


	13. we're the only lovers left alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter.

_A few weeks later...early December_

** Barry **

His class was rambunctious as usual, loud and talkative when he stepped back in after answering an important call from Iris.

“Who’s the lady who keeps calling you Mr. Barry?” One of his students asked. She was a curious one, always interested in his life. However, in this case, all the other classmates also seemed interested in what he had to say.

“Yeah, who is she?!” Another said.

“Ayyy, Mr. Barry has a girlfriend!” One of his kids called.

Barry sighed and rolled his eyes at them and waved his hands for them to settle down. He was amazed at how quiet it got, especially because it would usually take Barry a couple more tries to calm them down. He knew they probably collectively quieted because they expected him to tell them who he was occasionally talking to from time to time. 

“Alright, that’s what I like to see!” Barry told them with a grin. “Turn your pages to -”

“Hey! I thought you were gonna tell us who your girl is?” A student who often got in trouble in Barry’s class asked.

“Wow, Winston, I’m surprised you’d care.” 

The boy looked flustered and caught, 

“I - I just know you don’t really have a girl.”

“You know what, you’re right.” Barry smiled at his student matter-of-factly. There was no way he was going to tell his kids that the girl they raved about on YouTube and who’s single they wouldn’t stop talking about, is in fact “his girl”. No, but he also couldn’t just leave them without anything, he knew that much. 

“But, I _do_ know someone pretty cool. And, she’s who I was talking to just now. ”

“Who do you know, Mr. Barry?!” His students asked. 

He let a moment go for effect and then said,

“Iris West.” 

A string of ‘No ways’ and ‘How?!’ and ‘Iris West?!’ rose from the room. 

“Yep, she’s my friend.” Barry smiled smugly. 

“I don’t believe you, we need proof!” Winston asked. 

“Oh? Do you want me to call her after class?”

There was an almost deafening “Yes!” that came from the class. 

Barry chuckled. 

“Alright! So, we’re getting back to the lesson, cause that’s what they pay me for, but if you guys stick around after class, I’ll call her I promise.”

“Facetime!” Someone called out. 

“Depends on how much you guys pay attention!” He warned them. 

The class suddenly started arranging their papers and clearing their desks of distracting things.

Barry shook his head and suddenly wished he had a celebrity surprise for them every day. 

***

Amazingly, they really took him seriously, and he rarely had to interrupt the girls in the back chatting and giggling or tell Winston to stop picking on someone, so it was a pretty smooth class. And Barry was one to keep his word, especially with his students, because young teens don’t play with promises. 

In fact, as soon as the bell rang, the class all gave him that expectant look, like ‘What on earth are you waiting for?!’ So he laughed and said, 

“Fine, alright. I can’t believe you’re _all_ giving me the same look. I will call her. Just give me a second to let her know who she’ll be talking to, alright?”

“Don’t run away!” One of his students called after him sternly as he backed away from the front of the class and towards the door, with his phone in his hand. 

“Where am I gonna go?” He told them with a laugh and left. 

He dialed Iris’ number and hoped she wasn’t in the middle of recording. She had recently been having sprouts of inspiration for songs and has been working extra hard writing and recording them. It rang for a bit and then she picked up, 

“Babe, you won’t believe the track Cisco fixed for song three!” She told him instantly, sounding excited. Barry couldn’t help but grin. He would never get used to her calling him ‘Babe’ even if it was only when other people were out of earshot. 

“I’m sure it’s great! Can’t wait to hear it.” He replied. 

“When I come over I’ll bring a copy, so what’s up?”

“So, I kind of need a favor.” Barry scratched his head nervously. 

“What kind of favor?” Iris asked. 

“I-may-have-told-my-kids-that-they-could-talk-to-you-over-the-phone-if-they-behaved-in-class-and-they-actually-did-so-now-you-gotta-talk-to-them.” Barry blurted out. There was silence on the other line for a moment.

“Barry! How could you do that!” She was laughing though, he could hear it in her voice. 

“You should’ve seen their faces when I mentioned your name.” Barry laughed as well thinking about it. 

“Fine, let me talk to them -”

“Oh, they want to face-time...” 

“Okay, call me back in a few moments.” Iris told him. 

“Thanks, Iris.” He smiled. 

“I’d do anything for you.” Iris murmured. 

“That’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said to me, I love you.” He replied. 

He could hear her small adorable laugh before she dropped the call. 

When he got back in class, the rowdiness and talking stopped collectively. They all gave him expectant looks again. 

“Five minutes. I’ll call her in five minutes. In the meantime let’s go back to page five -” 

“Noooo!” Was yelled collectively by his students. 

Barry laughed. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll just wait.”

“So, how did you meet her?” A girl from the back asked while her friends giggled and agreed beside her. Barry was surprised at the question what was he going to say? They met at a nightclub?

“I-I- uh- we-” Barry shut his mouth before he tripped on any more words. His students seemed intrigued, and he cursed internally as he was sure he was blushing red. 

He swallowed the thought and started over, 

“My best friend owns the record label she’s signed with, I was there when he asked her to sign with him.” He decided to go with that. 

The class “Ooohed” and “Ahhhed” in response. 

“Why did she pick an indie label? With that voice, she could’ve signed anywhere!” Someone mentioned, loudly. 

“She felt it fit her.” Barry replied, somewhat upset at that thought. _Did she sign because of him?_ It nagged him a bit. He loved Cisco, and he loved the label, and he wanted the best for the label, but he also wanted what was best for Iris. He knew she would definitely get further reach if she was signed by a bigger label. 

“So are you two friends?” The same girl asked again. 

“Yes, we’re good friends.” Barry smiled. 

They were giving each other knowing looks, and one girl nudged another girl and said “I told you!” and he frowned. What was that about? 

“Mr. Barry, Iris is really pretty.” 

“She is.” He agreed. 

“Do you like her?” The same girl who asked how they met asked him and the other girls burst out laughing. 

Barry let out a nervous laugh and held his hand on the back of his head. 

“She’s a great person that’s for sure, alright, how about we call her!” He said to change the topic. 

He quickly called her on Facetime and after two rings she picked up. She looked so beautiful her hair tied back in a ponytail but with some strands falling on both sides of her face, wearing a green blouse and black jeans with boots, and he knew her whole outfit because they stepped out of his apartment together that morning. They’d been taking turns on whose place they sleep in for a couple of nights. She was sitting on one of the swivel chairs on the office probably using a laptop to answer the call. He involuntarily smiles at her. 

“It’s about time you called, don’t just stand there smiling, where’re these kids?” She asked teasingly. His phone was on speaker and the whole class erupted in laughter. Barry made a face at her and then turned his phone to face the class. 

“Can you see them?” He asked, and Iris replied that she could, that there were so many lovely faces. All his students got out of their seats and moved closer to his phone, there was a swarm, and they all started asking if they could hold his phone, until Iris had to be like, 

“I think you guys should just let Barry hold the phone, okay? How about we make a line and he’ll hold it up and you all can have a word with me?” 

The entire class agreed. 

Barry shook his head, this was way too easy for her. 

Of course, they actually followed her instructions and hurriedly made a line and were all eager to talk to her. She was very patient with them, answering their questions about the music industry and about whether or not she was gonna put out another single, and thanking them when they complimented her. Barry noticed the so-called ‘toughest’ boys in his class were suddenly bashful and shy around her and just nodded when she talked to them. When she had talked to everyone she ended with,

“Alright guys, I gotta get back to work so I can get my EP out for you all, be good to Mr. Barry, okay?”

The class all agreed that they would listen to him. 

And then when the call ended, his kids did something that they’ve never done before, they all cheered and started freaking out and talking over themselves _with_ Barry. Barry was laughing as they swarmed him and asked him a ton more questions. A few of the guys suddenly looked at him with newfound respect.  
“Why didn’t you tell us you’re also a manager?!” One of his students asked. 

“Because I didn’t know that you guys would care!” Barry told them, and they ‘awwed’ and told him they would’ve definitely cared. They were so active and rowdy that at least five students still followed him all the way to his bike.

“Will we ever get to meet her?” They asked him. 

“We’ll see, we’ll see!” He told them until they eventually let him go. 

***

_The following evening_

**Iris** _in her apartment_

Iris and Linda were on her couch drinking wine and watching a TV show, idly chatting. 

“So how long have you and Barry been banging?” Linda mentioned casually. Iris started sputtering the wine she had sipped and struggled to swallow. She raised her eyebrows at her friend giving her a look that asked her what on earth...was she talking about. 

Linda sighed. 

“Do you want me to tell you how I know?”

Iris shrugged. 

Linda smiled smugly. 

“First of all, I know the cologne or deo or whatever Barry uses, and every time I come over - and I mean _every time_ I come over I can smell Barry. I can smell him on the damn pillow I’m using. Secondly, you have _two_ toothbrushes in your bathroom. And third of all, you’re suddenly super busy and have all this burst of energy, you’re easily excitable, you smile a lot more...need I say more?”

Iris sighed deeply and debated whether or not to lie to Linda or admit that she and Barry were indeed in a romantic relationship. The look on Linda’s face told her she wasn’t going to let up, so she decided on the truth. 

“Fine, you’re right!” Iris told her, pulling her legs to her chest. 

“I knew it! This makes so much sense. So, when did it start.”

“Soon after the mall gig.” 

“Wow, I’m proud of you for being able to keep that from me for that long.” Linda said and Iris laughed. Linda then looked confused and asked, 

“Why is it a secret again? You realize that the Patty girl has feelings for him?”

“He doesn’t have any for her, and that’s all that matters to me. It’s a secret because it is. You know how you felt when you first got together with Wally, you didn’t want to make it a big deal.”

“Right, but I didn’t hide it from you!” Linda told her. 

“Because you couldn’t hide it from me, I found out.” 

“Iris, I was never going to hide it from you. How does Barry feel about this?”

“He’s fine with it.” Iris took a big drink of her wine. 

“He probably doesn’t like it.”

“It’s probably none of your business.” Iris regretted saying that the moment it left her mouth. She watched her friend’s face turn from confusion to anger. 

“Are you kidding me? Since when is it none of my business?! We tell each other everything.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would be like this. I don’t want my relationship with Barry to be defined by people, I just wanted it to be our thing.” 

“You don’t want it to be serious.” Linda stated simply. 

Now Iris was offended. 

“What?!” She sat up. 

“You just wanted it to be a chill thing.”

“No, we’re not just friends with benefits.”

“Then what are you guys?”

“We don’t need a label.”

Linda scoffed and turned to Iris, 

“Iris are you fucking with me? Is this because you feel like this is moving too fast? You gotta know what you’re doing.” 

“And what exactly am I doing?” 

“You’re not making it a reality because you’re afraid once it becomes real, it might not work out.” 

“It’s real Linda, I promise. I’m in love with him.” 

Linda took a moment and stared at Iris in shock. That was not something that easily came out of Iris’ mouth. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“That quickly and you’re so sure?”

“He’s different.” 

Linda took a deep breath. 

“But why keep it a secret? You know the Christmas PR party for the label is coming up soon, and then you got interviews to do. What will you tell them if they ask?” 

“That I’m a private person, and I want to keep it private.”

Linda thought about it. 

“Alright.” Linda said. And Iris nodded. 

“Alright.” Iris repeated. 

“But how long are you gonna be able to keep it to yourselves for?”

“I don’t know.” Iris replied meekly. 

***

_End of the week_

**Wally** _in his office_

Wally kissed Linda on the cheek as she got off his lap. Their mid-lunch make-out session was one of his favorite moments of the day. She had a serious look on her face though, and he felt like something had been bothering her the whole week. 

“You know we did say no secrets.” He told her giving her one of his goofy grins. It was something they talked about early in their relationship. Linda liked to shoulder everything, and Wally had to always make sure she let him know if she was taking on too much. 

“I’m not the one keeping secrets.” Linda murmured fixing her blouse. 

“Wait, what?” Wally asked, now intrigued at what gossip he was gonna get. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Come on, Lin.” He pouted. And she rolled her eyes. 

“I literally can’t tell you about that. It’s not for me to tell. What I can tell you though, I need you to brace yourself.” She gave him a concerned look and now he was getting worried. 

“What happened?” 

“Your mom called me.” 

Wally was surprised. 

“What?!” 

“Yeah, first of all, thanks for not telling me she knows we’re dating now.” 

Wally scratched his head in slight embarrassment. He still chatted with his mom occasionally and when he and Linda got together, he definitely told his mom all about it. 

“Why - why did she call you?” He asked. 

“I was thinking the same thing, but then she asked me if I had been talking to Iris recently.” 

Wally instantly frowned and Linda caught it. 

“And then told me to tell Iris to call her.”  
Wally swallowed. 

“And I’m wondering two things, first of all, why isn’t Iris talking to her mom? And second of all, why didn’t she just ask _you_. So, can you explain the second part to me?” Linda put a hand on her hip and leaned towards him. 

“I - she -, my mom doesn’t know that Scott and Iris broke up yet.” Wally blurted. 

“What?!” Linda shouted. 

“Shhh, don’t be too loud.” 

“Wally, how could Francine not know about Iris and Scott’s situation, what on earth?!” 

“My mom and I got into a slight fight about something and then I stopped talking to her for a bit, and the last time she called she told me that Scott wanted to talk to me and I told her that I didn’t want to talk to that bastard ever again, and my mom was offended and told me she would wait till I made sense before she’d call me again. And she hasn’t called since...”

“And you never thought to maybe call her back and explain things!?” Linda sighed. 

“I was mad too!” Wally mumbled. 

“You Wests are really something, one is in a relationship they don’t want the world to know about, and the other -” Linda caught herself and cursed. 

“My sister is dating someone?” Wally looked confused. 

“That’s for her to decide, it’s none of our business. What you need to do though, is to call your mom and tell her that Scott and Iris have broken up, and what Scott was doing during their relationship.” 

“I don’t want to.” He pouted. Linda glared at him and gave his shoulder a smack. 

“You’re not five years old! Do it right now before your lunch is over.”

“She’s gonna try to talk to Iris, and it’s gonna make Iris upset.” 

“They’re just going to have to get through it. The longer she doesn’t know Iris’ side of the story, the more she’s gonna believe Scott’s!” 

“Fine, fine! I’m calling her right now.” 

Wally brought out his phone and called his mother, 

“Hey, mom.” 

“Wally? It’s been a while.” She sounded like she usually sounded especially when she was upset, unemotional, it was her ‘Doctor-voice’ as he and Iris coined when they were kids. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not calling for a while. I’m just calling to let you know that Iris and Scott broke up.” 

“I know that Wally.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I called Scott one day and a girl named Tiffany picked the phone, and I asked her why she answered his phone and she said and quote ‘so that them other bitches can know who’s boss’ so I put two and two together.”

“Do you know why they broke up?” Wally asked. 

“I put that together too. Scott was lying to me saying they’re taking a break, but if a girl named Tiffany is picking his phone all worried then he probably cheated on Iris. And I can’t believe it, after she gave up her life for him, too.” Francine said, sounding sad. 

“She’s doing well now though mom.”

“Really? Is she writing?”

“She’s singing.” 

There was silence on the line for a moment. 

“Singing? Still at that nightclub?” 

“No, she’s gonna put out music. She already has a single out.” 

“Oh. That’s wonderful! Please send me the song. Also, tell Iris I would love to talk to her.” 

“Okay, I will.”

“How’s your app doing?”

“It’s doing really well actually, and I have managed to get more investors too.”

“That’s great, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Alright, tell Linda I love her. Bye, hun.”

“Bye, mom.” Wally smiled at Linda after he hung up, then got up and wrapped his arms around her. 

“She says she loves you.” He murmured to her hair. 

“Oh, I know she loves me.” Linda smiled. He could tell she was relieved. “But what did she say about Iris?” 

“She figured it out already.”

“Oh! Well, that makes sense.” 

“She’s gonna be shocked my sis is dating already though.” 

“Oh, about that, I didn’t tell you _anything_!”

He laughed at Linda before taking her face in his hands, 

“You’re too cute, Lin.” 

“No, no, no, you got that all wrong, you’re the cute one. I’m the old one, remember?” 

Wally scrunched up his face. 

“You’re not _old_. Older. But I’m taller, so it all works out.” He told her smugly and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. 

He only hoped his sister was happy because that’s all that mattered. 

***

_That weekend_

**Iris (and Barry occasionally)** _In her car, while Barry was driving_

“Where are we going, Barry Allen?!” Iris giggled. She had never been on a road trip before, and she was really excited. 

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out when we get there.” 

“How long till we get there?” Iris asked yawning. They had started off in the wee hours of the morning. Barry asked her if she wanted to just go take a trip for the weekend, go somewhere just the two of them. And of course, Iris agreed. Barry had her on cloud nine, everything was good, the sex, the cuddling, the laughter, the jokes, the hand-holding, the secret glances, everything. 

He also kept her on her toes. He bought her flowers for no reason at all. He’d wax poetics while they were stuffing their face in ice cream and she was in a hoodie and sweats. He lit a fire in her that she couldn’t quell. 

She never knew love like this. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to take a nap, wake me up when we get there.” 

She turned and rested her head on the headrest. 

“Iris!” Barry dragged her name as he laughed, using one hand to tickle her because she turned towards him. 

“What!” She replied laughing as well, pushing his hand away playfully. 

“You're not supposed to sleep the whole way. That takes away from the road trip!” He joked. 

“Keep your hands on the wheel and eyes on the road, Barry.” Iris told him seriously and he instantly stopped tickling her and focused. 

“Will do.” 

After that they settled into a silence for a bit until Iris broke it, 

“Wally told me to call my mom yesterday.” 

“Oh, is everything alright? Did he tell you why?”

“Yeah, she’s been wanting to talk to me apparently. She figured it out about me and Scott.” 

“Oh...” Barry replied. Iris could tell he was a bit upset about Scott being brought up. 

“She knows that he lied and cheated and everything.” 

“So you’ve called her?” 

“No, not yet. Wally told me that. ”

“Do you want to call her now?” 

“Should I?” Iris asked timidly. 

“If you want to, yeah. I think it would be a good idea.” 

“I’ll put it on speaker so you can hear what my mom sounds like. She talks very calculated-like.” 

Barry raised his eyebrows in surprise and Iris nodded. 

“Yep.” 

She called her mom and waited till the second ring,

“Hello.” Her mom’s calculated voice said. Iris turned to Barry but he was still just driving. 

“Hey, it’s me Mom.” 

“Iris! It’s been so long. How’re you doing dear?” 

“I’m fine mom. I’m really happy now.” Iris said it without even thinking. It was just the honest truth. Barry looked at her for a moment and smiled. 

“That’s good to hear. I listened to your song! It’s amazing. Your dad would’ve been so proud.” 

Iris took a deep breath, she could feel the tears brimming already. 

“Th-thanks mom.” She took another deep breath. 

“I hope you’re eating well and everything.” 

“Yep, yep, all is good health-wise.”

“And Iris, I want to meet him.”

“What?!” Iris sat up straighter. 

“My phone tells me when someone else puts me on speaker, so I can prepare if I have to break some news to a family. I know you’re not with Wally or Linda right now. Who else would you trust to listen in?” 

“Mooommm!” Iris dragged out. 

“So, I guess that means I’m right!” 

“Hi Ms. West.” Barry chimed in with a grin and Iris had to resist the urge to smack him. 

“Oh, are you my daughter’s new boy-” 

“Significant other!” Iris interrupted her mom. “He’s my significant other.” 

“Really? Okay then, whatever the term, I want to meet you.” Francine directed to Barry.

“Would love to meet you, ma’am.”

“Well, you’re polite.” Francine's voice lightened up.

“Okay mom, now that you know everything about my life, can I go?”

“Iris you can’t get mad at me for being curious about your life, we barely talk.” 

Iris decided to take her mom off speakers at that point. She brought her phone to her ear. 

“What the fuck mom, you’re really going to go there?”

“Go where?”

“The guilt trip that I never call, when you distinctly told us that you’d text us when you were available before we could call. Also, why is it that _we_ always have to call _you_?! Why can’t you call us for once? Why do you always act like I never want you to know about my life, when you barely ask?!” Iris felt bad about letting all this out in front of Barry, but in her defense, she had nowhere else to go. 

“I don’t call because I’m worried you’re not going to be in the mood to talk to me. You remember that? When you’d tell me you weren’t in the mood. That you were tired, or sad, or angry. It’s not all on me Iris.”

“That was because I wasn’t happy and you didn’t even know!” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know. I realize that I wasn’t there for you and Wally while you were growing up and I don’t want that to be the way things are now.”

“Now that we’re grown you want to be our present mom?”

“Why, is it too late?” There was something about Francine’s tone that had Iris crying. Barry turned to look at her. He drove a little faster and found a spot where he could drive a little off the road and parked. 

“I’ll call you back.” Was all Iris managed as the tears started flowing freely. Since the car was parked, Barry unbuckled his seatbelt and held onto Iris’ hand. She used her free hand to wipe her tears and he brought the hand he was holding to his lips to place a light kiss on it. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Barry asked. 

“Not right now.” Iris smiled at him. 

He nodded. 

“The sky is so beautiful.” Iris noted after a quiet moment. The sky was a crystal blue above them, light and airy. The deep shade of blue grew lighter as it dipped down until there were clear lines of white. It was what Iris need to look at as she breathed and collected herself. After a few more moments she crawled onto Barry’s seat and the two of them cuddled for a bit. 

“Oh goodness, you’re going to have to meet my mom.” Iris chuckled. 

“I’m cool with it.” He told her with a grin. “She seems really nice.” He told her honestly. 

“She is nice, not someone who’s always emotionally warm, but she’s nice.” 

“Do you think - would you be okay with meeting my dad?” Barry asked after a moment. 

Iris was taken aback by his question. 

“Is that where we’re going now?!” Iris couldn’t help the slight panic in her voice. 

“No, we’re going somewhere close, but no.” 

“You want me to meet him?” She asked, calmer now. 

“It would be nice.” 

“We’ve only been together for a couple of weeks. You already want me to meet him?”

“Well, I’m already going to meet your mom aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but that’s cause my mom found out.” 

“You want the truth?”

“Yep.”

“I’ve wanted you to meet my dad ever since that day we went Ice skating.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I realized you were the only person I could ever want since that day.” Barry admitted. 

Iris couldn’t describe the emotions that coursed through her in that moment. She could only look at him, her hands on the sides of his face. Her legs on either side of his, sitting on his lap at that point. 

“I love you so much it scares me.” She told him, and gave him a soft kiss. He kissed her deeper and their lips tangled for a while, her hands went in his hair, and he moaned at her ministrations and sucked on her bottom lip. Then he let go with a pop and she moaned in arousal and frustration. 

“I’ve got to drive, Iris.” He told her out of breath. 

“Do you?” She asked sensually, with a raise of her eyebrow. 

“Y-yes, yes I do.” He told her but was too distracted with her gentle rock on his lap. 

“Just tell me to stop then.” She told him as she pulled her sweater off. She watched as Barry took a sharp breath and looked at her with shock and desire. She just stripped to her bra in a car parked to the side of the road. 

“Iris!” He was stunned. Iris giggled. 

“You seem to like it.” She mentioned, feeling his erection on her. 

“We can’t do this here, Iris.” He told her, but at the same time, he was staring at her like she was everything he could’ve ever wanted and more. And that unashamed lust and her passion gave her the courage to ignore him. Her lips met his again, they kissed intensely as she ground herself against him. He couldn’t really say anything at that point and his hand eventually found her ass and he gripped her closer to himself and grunted at the feeling. Their lips separated for heavy breaths, 

“Touch me, babe.” She told him, she could feel him buckle at that, and she smiled. She brought his hand to the band of her pants. His hands shakily unbuttoned her pants and she slid out of it up to the point of her thighs so he would have easier access. 

“Iris, what if someone sees us?” His voice was raspy and shaking with passion. 

“Who cares?” She told him and then he slipped a finger into her and she gasped. 

“Shit!” She breathed out. She tried to steady her breathing as she moved against his finger, then he added another one and she arched her back. 

“Fuh-ck!” She moaned. She began to ride his fingers, trying to reach her peak. 

Barry grew harder and harder under her, precum soaking his pants. 

“Iris, baby, you have to come.” He begged her. 

“I’m so close,” she breathed as she went faster, and Barry picked up the speed as well. “So fucking close.” 

Barry heard a car in the distance, and he knew he had to speed up the process, so he used his free hand to slip her bra down slightly and latched his mouth onto her pert nipple and sucked as his fingers went faster and deeper inside until Iris cried out his name as she came. 

He kissed her to reduce the noise and then removed his sweater, leaving him with a simple white T, and slipped it on her quickly as she was still recovering from her orgasm. 

A few seconds later a truck passed by them. 

Barry and Iris stared at each other for a second before suddenly cracking up laughing. 

“Promise me, we’re never going to do that again.” Barry said still laughing. 

Iris played with his hair. 

“I still have to repay you for that, though.” Iris said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. She started unzipping his pants. 

“N-n-n” Before he could finish saying no, Iris held his member in her hand. 

Barry groaned.

“Oh my God, _Iris_.” Barry shut his eyes. Iris grinned. She stroked him slowly and his hips bucked into her hand. 

“Want my lips instead?” She asked. 

“Iris, are you trying to kill me?” Barry asked her. The idea alone of her sucking him off in a car had him almost coming all over her. But then she did slide down and all she had to do was have him in her mouth, her hand on his dick and stroke it a couple of times as her tongue was around him for him to come. And he came hard, in her mouth. She swallowed. Barry was on a high he’d never been on before. 

She went and kissed him and he kissed her hard, tasting himself on her. That was definitely the craziest thing he’s ever done. Iris couldn’t believe what just happened either, but she was on a high herself. She felt incredibly alive.

“I hope wherever you’re taking us has a bed, otherwise, we’re just gonna have to keep getting creative.” She winked at him, slipping back onto her seat fixing herself and attaching her seatbelt. 

Barry laughed. 

“There’s a bed.” He told her with a smirk as he got himself together and put on his own seatbelt. 

***

So there it was. 

What Iris was expecting was that it would be sweet, what she was not expecting was that it would be full on romantic. But that’s exactly what it was. It was a cabin by a frozen solid lake. Inside the cabin house, there were two pairs of skates by the door. Iris’ mouth widened in surprise. The cabin itself was so beautiful and snug. There was a large bed, a little kitchenette area and a wooden table with four chairs. A beautiful faux fur carpet lay between the bed and the small dining area with the table and chairs. And on the wall to the left of the bed, there was a fireplace. In the bathroom, there was a bath with a shower head attached to it with a long pole, a vintage looking bath and shower piece. 

It was beautiful and rustic and Iris was amazed. 

“Barry! How much did you splurge on this?”

“Not telling.” He told her, which told her everything she needed to know. 

“Why are you so amazing?” She asked with a pout. Barry smiled at her adorable face. 

“Because you make me feel amazing.” He told her wrapping her up in a hug. Iris laughed. 

“That was cheesy, even for you.” 

“True.” He agreed before picking her up and tossing her on the bed, she squealed in excitement and grinned at him as he then jumped on after. 

*** 

A couple hours later and the two of them were cooking dinner together. 

The whole process was fun and calming, they delegated the tasks evenly. Iris thought they were going to be fighting, but it was actually quite peaceful. And when they were done with their little casserole they put everything in the oven and Barry had brought some drinks in a cooler and they popped open their adult drinks and drank. They settled on the fur rug and Iris pulled a blanket over her and Barry and stretched out her legs to the warmth of the fireplace. 

“This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” Iris told him, leaning against him. 

Barry smiled. 

“Good.” He replied. 

“So we’re going ice skating tomorrow?” She asked him. 

“If you want.” Barry shrugged. 

“Of course I want, are you kidding me. I still can’t believe this. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You got me out of my comfort zone.” 

Iris laughed. 

“What do you mean, being Mr. Barry? Your kids are so lovely by the way. They're really adorable.”

“Adorable when you don’t have to deal with them all the time.” He told her. 

“They seemed like good kids to me!”

Barry grinned. 

“They loved you, they actually want to see you in person.”

“Oh, maybe that could be arranged sometime. It could be a christmas surprise?” Iris asked. 

“That’s actually a great idea. I’ll ask the principal if we could arrange something.”

“So.” Iris said after they enjoyed the sound of crackling fire for a moment. 

“Yeah?” 

“About my mom earlier, I - we didn’t spend that much time with her growing up. It’s always just my dad, my brother and I. And it wasn’t really her fault, she wanted to pursue her career, she wanted to do well, and she also wanted to have time for us, but as she got more into her work as a doctor, the less time she had for us, and I can respect that. But then after my dad died, she was even more driven into her work, and while I can understand it, it did hurt me. It hurt me a lot. I felt like she abandoned my brother and I at a time that we needed her the most.” Iris admitted quietly.

Barry rubbed circles on her back as she talked. 

“I understand that she wanted to hide her pain, or push it away, but I wish she had just allowed us all to grieve together, you know? I wish that the three of us had been there for each other.” 

Barry nodded. 

“Do you feel if you had, you wouldn’t have needed Scott as much as you did?” Barry asked timidly. Iris turned to look at him, and she could see the vulnerability. He was right. 

“I think so, yeah. I feel like if my mom had taken me and my brother in, I would’ve told Scott I needed a break and I wouldn’t have been in that relationship for as long as I was.” 

Barry wiped Iris’ tears as they slid down her cheeks with his hands. 

“I feel like I could’ve been happier for longer. And maybe be in a totally different position in my life.” 

There was silence for a few whole minutes before Iris continued, 

“But then maybe I wouldn’t have met you, singing in that nightclub.” 

“Maybe,” Barry replied. “I felt like you did when I was younger. My dad also kinda distanced himself from me. He worked extra shifts. He tried, he really did, and he still showered me with love and I never felt like he wasn’t the best dad ever, but - he did miss a few science fairs and recitals and plays, and presentations... he was so late to my high school graduation I was afraid he was going to miss it.” Barry sighed. “He didn’t even make it to my college graduation.” 

“What does he do?” Iris asked. 

“He’s a project manager for a building company, so he helps to design and build homes, buildings, and so forth. He loves his job. He loves architecture. I remember him showing me all the miniature towns he built in the basement.” Barry smiled. He started choking up as he continued, 

“I miss those simpler days. Before my mom got sick, before we struggled, before she left us.” Barry hung his head and Iris wrapped an arm around his back. 

She kissed his neck. He brought his head back up to look at her, she could see the tears in his eyes. She cuddled closer to him. 

“I wish we both had more time with our parents. I wish your mom was still here. I would’ve loved to meet your mom.” She told him, and he nodded. 

“Yeah.” He breathed. “And, I think since your mom is up for it now, you should give her a chance.” 

Iris nodded. After another few moments of silence, Iris smiled, 

“I would love to meet your dad. Anytime. Tomorrow even.” She grinned. Barry grinned back at her. 

“Tomorrow it is then! He lives just a few hours from here, we can visit him before we go back.”

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it? Bring me over here, so I’d have to meet him.” Iris laughed. 

“Maaaybe!” Barry grinned at her. 

“Looking forward to it.” Iris told him, eyes sparkling. 

“I love you so much.” Barry told her, giving her a quick kiss. “I’m so happy I decided to go to the nightclub that night. I saw the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“Really?! Who?” Iris feigned shock. Barry just laughed and shook his head. 

Iris surprised him by what she said next, 

“I feel like we were meant to meet. We fit each other perfectly.”

Barry just smiled.

“So am I upgraded from lover to boyfriend now?” Barry asked, wincing at her possible response. 

“What do you mean ‘upgraded’?! The highest level is lover. What’s a boyfriend nowadays anyways? Lover is everything, boyfriend is something. Lover means a future, boyfriend just means for now.” 

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm.” Iris replied nodding. 

“Well then I’m proud to be your lover.” He told her. 

“I am as well, to be yours.” Iris replied before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect the next chapter right away! Thank you SO much for all the comments and support. Always love them. 
> 
> Song recs: Jhene Aiko's whole album of Trip! Lol, but seriously so many songs inspired me. Here are the top three:  
> While We're Young, Moments, and OLLA (Only Lovers Left Alive)! Also RHODES songs, You & I, Glow, and Your Soul are just so freaking beautiful. In this world of bad news, I hope and pray for more beauty. <3 Peace to you all.


	14. New Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! :D Title inspired by Jhene's song with the same title!

 

"Then there’s you...some of us do deserve it, a love that’s true and perfect." - Jhene Aiko

_The next day_

** Iris **

She thought she’d be more nervous, but with her hands in Barry’s and his reassuring smile, she was the one to bring forth her clenched fist and knock on Barry’s father’s door. Barry squeezed the other hand he was holding.

They waited a few moments until they heard the lock moving on the wooden door and the chain attached to the lock expand as Barry’s dad slowly opened the door and peeked through. His eyes widened and eyebrows raised as he quickly unlocked the door completely and opened it wide.

“Barry! And a guest?” The older man said as he grinned, he had kind features with a few wrinkles on his face here and there but he still looked quite healthy. Iris couldn’t help wondering if that’s what it would be like for Barry, wait...was she thinking about growing old with Barry? Iris shook the thought away, _‘too soon, Iris, too soon’_ she thought.

“Hey, dad!” Iris’ heart leaped as she heard Barry’s voice break and his hand release her’s to envelop his dad in a big hug. Iris found tears forming in her eyes. They must not have seen each other in a while. It made Iris think of her mother and how much she actually missed her. She was glad that last night she eventually let Barry talk her into arranging a family dinner with her mom and Barry plus inviting Wally and Linda as well.

“Dad this is Iris,” Barry said after they hugged for a bit, he led Iris forth by holding her hand again and bringing her forward. “She’s my - uh - she’s my...she’s the love of my life.” Barry told his father with a sheepish grin. His father looked even more surprised, as was Iris.

“The love of your _life_?” Iris said in a teasing tone whilst turning her head to the right.

“Yeah.” Barry held her gaze, his eyes soft, so soft Iris had to look away for a second. She wasn’t sure what to say after that. His father seemed to notice and decided then to welcome them into his home. She thanked him as he opened his door wide and gestured for both of them to enter.

“Nice to meet you, Iris, I’m Henry Allen.” His father said after coming in behind them and closing the door behind himself. Iris turned and grinned at him, extending a hand. Henry laughed and shook his head,

“She doesn’t know we’re huggers yet does she?”

“Well, I’m the only Allen she’s met,” Barry reconstructed his sentence, “Nope.” He changed it to.

Henry held out his arms and Iris gave him a hug. As she was letting go, she realized that all the Allens were probably warm and kind. She felt a pang of sadness that Barry’s mom wasn’t there. As well as the heavy awareness and reminder that Barry and Henry haven’t really been talking about Nora - Barry mentioned his mom’s name when they talked about it the previous night - much. She knew it was still a bit of a sensitive topic.

They all stood for a moment of awkward silence, each of them in their own thoughts until Henry broke it,

“But where have my manners gone? Sorry, you kids go ahead and take a seat. I’ll go grab you two the best coffee you’ve ever had, and some breakfast - it’s mighty early.” Henry chuckled, patting Barry on the back.

“Thanks, dad, I’ll help you out. I’ll be right back, Iris.” Barry told her and then gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at him and nodded. Then turned towards Henry,

“Thank you so much Mr. Allen, for letting us come so early unannounced, I told Barry he should call.” Iris mentioned to Henry.

“It’s no problem, a heads up would’ve been nice, but I know Barry likes to surprise his old man. And please, call me Henry.” And with that, he left. Meanwhile, Barry turned gave her another reassuring smile to whom she returned one of her own, suddenly feeling like he needed more of a reassurance than she did. He seemed nervous, and she knew he was going to have a much-needed chat with his father in the kitchen.

She, on the other hand, settled on the couch, which was actually a wooden bench with cushions placed on it. It was creative and Iris found herself marveling at the decorations and whittled wooden elements covering the entire living room. There was a faux bearskin rug on the floor and it had an entire rustic essence to it. She found herself settling comfortably further on the couch and allowing herself to close her eyes. Barry had made them get up so early in the morning and it was starting to hit her, especially since they stayed up so late the previous night.

***

** Barry **

When Barry got back from the kitchen with a plate of sausage and eggs he was half surprised that she had fallen asleep but he just smiled and set the food on the wooden coffee table and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You really do love her.” Henry mentioned as he also arrived in the living room and stood beside his son.

“More than anything.” Barry breathed, his eyes still on her.

“I’m glad you’ve found that kind of love Barry, it’s rare. It’s precious. Live in every moment. You never know when -”

“Dad.” Barry shut his eyes. His father would constantly bring his mom up, but not in a positive way, in that same pain-filled way - for years. Barry wanted to hear stories of his parents when they were younger, or about some of his mother’s things, but nope. He was not allowed any of that. His father would tell him it’s too hard, or there’s no use, or that he was trying to dig up old wounds. And while they were making breakfast they settled into too much of a comfortable silence for Barry to interrupt it with a conversation he knew he eventually needed to have. When Iris asked him about his mom, he told her he couldn’t talk about her because he only knew up to when she died, which was when he was just eleven, and Iris was surprised. She told him that he needed to talk about that with his dad, that he should be able to talk about her freely. And that despite her mom and her’s distance her father still always brought them closer.

“The way you are with her reminds me of the first time your mother met your grandfather,” Henry said suddenly interrupting Barry’s thoughts and surprising him at the same time.

“W-what?” He asked settling on the couch next to Iris and then softly transferred her head from the couch to his shoulder - she barely stirred.

Henry chuckled.

“Your mom was so nervous! Iris is a trooper. Your mom was trying to come up with all these excuses why we shouldn’t have the dinner. She wanted to bolt when your grandfather opened the door and I had to hold onto her.” Henry’s laughter was infectious and Barry let out a soft laugh. He couldn’t even picture his mother, many years younger than the last time he saw her, clutching his dad’s hand. He laughed again. Iris stirred then and looked up at him with a sleepy smile, snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep.

“Grandpa Jack is no joke,” Barry said with a smile.

“No, he isn’t. He was very serious and poor Nor- your mom, she was frightened. I thought she was going to leave me after that night.”

“Why didn’t she?” Barry asked jokingly.

“Because she met your grandmother.” The air grew somber again. “My mother was overly friendly to compensate for my father’s seriousness, which is often seen as coldness. And your mother bought into it. She loved it. She cherished it. And she promised me after that night -”

Henry’s face dropped as he placed both his hands over his eyes and sighed.

“What, dad? What did she promise?”

“She said that when we had kids if we had a boy, and if he brought someone home, she would -” Henry struggled. “She said she would be just like my mom. Make sure to make that person felt welcomed. ‘They’re going to be a part of the family after all.’ She told me with a smile, you know that smile of hers.” Henry broke down crying after that and Barry went to his father and wrapped him in a hug.

Barry felt tears of his own brimming.

“She would’ve loved to meet your girl, son.” Henry said collecting himself and patting Barry on the back.

“I know dad, I know.”

“Maybe she can still meet her? Why don’t you bring out the old pictures, why don’t you tell her that story? Mom’s still with us dad, she’s in our memories, in our hearts.”

“I’m sorry Barry for being away for so long, I’m sorry for working so hard, I just couldn’t -”

“I know dad. I never resented you for it. I knew you needed the space. I was just always worried about you.”

“I want to tell you what I’m doing up here. It has to do with your mom too. Something she’s always wanted.”

“Really?” Barry released his dad and grinned at him. Henry nodded and grinned as well.

“Can I be in on it too?” A sleepy Iris whispered from where she was, Barry turned to her and they shared a knowing smile, he realized she probably heard some of that. He could see the pain, understanding, and happiness that they finally got to talk, all in her eyes.

***  
_On their way back from the trip, the day after meeting his father_

** Iris **

“That was the coolest road trip I’ve ever been on.” Iris told him as she increased the volume of her car’s radio. She was the one driving them back.

“I’m honored that I made that happen.” Barry replied smiling attempting to look comfortable, but Iris knew he was absolutely _not_ comfortable. He desperately wanted to be the one to drive. She told him she would not let him drive them both to the road trip destination and back. She was perfectly capable of driving them back. Barry eventually relented.

“Let’s be honest, you only wanted to drive because of the radio - whoever drives gets to control the radio! Ha!” Iris joked as she blasted some random pop song. Barry groaned in fake-annoyance and Iris giggled.

“No, I just don’t know what to do with my hands.” Barry admitted lifting them up as evidence. Iris raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. She took her hand closest to him off the wheel for a moment and brought one of his hands to her thigh. She was wearing jeans - as it was freezing outside, but she felt his hand right through the fabric on her leg and grinned up at him sheepishly.

“You can rest your hand here.” She told him.

“You, Iris West, are too much.” Barry shook his head but made no move to remove his hand. Instead, he slid them up her thighs to a much more comfortable position which made her catch her breath and let out a shallow one as her body tingled at the sensation.

“Okay, none of that, Barry Allen.” Iris warned.

“I do recall, you interrupted me when I was driving on the way, so it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

Barry smirked as he quickly snuck a kiss on her neck causing her to squeal and swerve a bit.

That sobered Barry up real quick.

“You weren’t _driving_ while I interrupted you, Barr!” Iris yelled, laughing. “And you say I’m too much.”

“Sorry, I got carried away.” Barry admitted. He was about to withdraw his hand from where it was, but she stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing? I like that there.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

“You’re amazing.” He told her matter-of-factly, and she smiled harder.

“So are you,” she replied. Then after a moment, “Thank you, Barry.”

“For what?” He looked surprised.

“For taking me on this road trip, for getting me to see what was really important. For letting me meet your dad, for allowing me into your life.” She answered.

“Thank you for letting me, I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

“It was easier than I thought it would be. And it was beautiful. So, beautiful to know that your dad’s been working on paintings for your mom. Of the Central City mountains? Of the animals, he comes across in the woods? Of the flowers she loves? I will never forget it. Your dad's an incredible painter, Barry. And I - I do feel like, in a way, that I know her. And she’s amazing. Really amazing. And I’m so grateful to have met her through you and your dad.”

“I’m so in love with you.” Barry told her softly, in an awe-inspired voice that made her heart tremble.

She almost didn’t want to go back to Central City. She almost didn’t want to go back to her life. Couldn't they just elope? Couldn't they go somewhere and forget all responsibilities and all problems, couldn't they just live in their little bubble forever?

She couldn’t lose him. She literally _couldn’t_ she knew too much about him. She knew what he liked for breakfast, she knew what his mother’s favorite flowers were, she knew that his Uncle Martin was an astronomer and took Barry to the NASA site when he was thirteen on his birthday to try to cheer him up. She knew Barry’s favorite dish was lasagna and that he loved cookies, she knew that as a kid he always wanted to be in a profession that would help people. She knew so much about him and all that made her want is to know more, and to keep knowing more. She never wanted it to stop.

Yet, there they were, heading back to Central City and to real life.

Messy, unpredictable, life.

He must've noticed the shift in her mood because he squeezed on her leg, and it made her giggle.

"And I love you, Barry." She told him.

_***_

_A week later at CCPN, days before the label party_

** Third pov **

Central City Picture News was buzzing with chatter, coffee, donuts and the clicking away on laptops. Everyone was talking over everyone, and there didn’t seem to be any solace. One would think that Scott, with his ability to work at a bar, would be used to the hustle and bustle of the news station, but he was not. He had his earphones on and therefore did not hear the loud cheers as people were talking about how they finally got a big break being invited to the label party that Starlight records were throwing that weekend. It was something they were trying to get through to Starlight, but never could. Eventually, they got hold of a manager by the name of Patty Spivot who told them “Of course CCPN are invited! Just as every news station operating in Central City, should be. How much more the iconic picture news?”

Jameson, the Editor and Chief definitely agreed with her, as he knew it could be a great gain for the struggling Picture News. He decided he also knew the exact hire for the job. The young, suave and handsome Scott Evans should be the one to represent the company as he was a quick writer and knew how to spin any story and make it somewhat interesting. He was still a rookie, but if he handled this well, Jameson was planning on promoting him.

“Scott!” The editor yelled in order to get his attention. Scott jumped at the loud sound next to him and quickly removed his earphones.

“Y-yes sir?” Scott asked.

“You’re on the job for this label party they’re having.”

“Label party?” Scott looked confused. “What?”

“Yeah, an indie label is making some ground because of this new star so they’re having a big bash and inviting some big names. I need you to get something newsworthy out of that night. Literally anything that will get people buying our newspapers and subscribing to our website.”

“You want me, to go alone to a label party and make-up shit?” Scott asked annoyed.

“Now, now watch your mouth. I never said you should make anything up, just to  _find_ something. And you can have a plus one if you want.”

Scott thought about all the indie labels he knew and then clenched his teeth as he asked the important question,

“What’s the label called?”

“Starglow, no Starbright - no no, Starlight records or something?” Jameson noticed the tense and almost fearsome look on Scott’s face and all Jameson thought was ’good, he must know someone there, even better’.

Scott opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted,

“No, I don’t want to hear it, Scott. I’ve let you get out of doing stuff before, but if you want to keep working here, you’re on this one. You’re the only one in here who won’t just slack off all night or try to run off with a celebrity. You’re my best bet right now, so you’re on the job, got it? You might even get a promotion if you do the job right.”

Scott let out the breath he was holding and nodded.

“Good. Make sure you find something nice to wear, it’s a formal event.”

“Okay, sir.” Scott replied with annoyance.

“Oh and Scott,” Jameson said before he walked away,

“What, sir?”

“Make sure to get a good story.” The man winked and then walked away, leaving Scott with the thoughts of what on earth he was going to do.

He searched Iris quickly on the web and was surprised to see she already had multiple interviews up, from places he didn’t even expect. Her single was doing well, and she was due to release an EP in March of the next year. He almost smiled - almost. Gathering up his pride, he decided he did have a reason to go after all. He wanted to see how his ex was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, do leave a comment, they're always an encouragement. Also, my other story 'His First Everything' will probably be updated before the next chapter of this will be updated since people been waiting forever for that one and it's ending soon. Thank you so much if you read my stories. I appreciate it. Be patient with me though, I'm still getting back into things and am actually busier than I've ever been these days.


	15. The E(x)-Factor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos! Also angst warning. :/

No one loves you more than me, and no one ever will. - Lauryn Hill ~ Ex-Factor

_At Barry’s class’ Christmas party the day before the label party_

** Barry **

Barry promised his students if they accumulated a certain number of points by behaving in class, he would let them use the second half of his science class at the end of the semester for a Christmas party, and when they were towards the end of it, he glanced at his phone and smiled. He quickly finished up a christmas cookie as he cleared his throat, 

“Okay everyone, I’ve got a very special surprise for you all today. Amazingly, all of you not only got all the points for this party, but also managed to get B’s and A’s for the test before winter break, and I’m super proud. So, I called up a very special friend -” 

“Stop talking, and let’s see her!” Winston, Barry’s favorite troublemaker yelled. The whole class then roared in laughter, offense or agreement. 

“Guys, come on! You don’t want her to have to come all the way to see this!” Barry tried to calm his students down. 

“Too late!” One of his students told him as there was a knock on the classroom door. He gave his young teenagers a stern look and they all waited in silent anticipation. 

Barry went to the door and through the glass window could see Iris with some plastic bags in her hands. Oh no, was she going to spoil his students too? They’ll never stop talking about it. He grinned at her as he opened the door, and as she came through he had to stop himself from giving her a kiss, it was becoming such a natural habit. 

“Hey everyone!” Iris said and the kids were star-struck. “I brought some snacks!” Iris told them, setting it on the communal table they had set up by moving around some desks. They stared at her in awe, some were grinning at her, but none of them moved a muscle. I guess the reality of her being there stunned all of them. Winston just sat there completely and utterly stunned. 

“And _of course_ you all are being well behaved for the star, we teachers don’t get such treatment Iris.” Barry joked, trying to lighten the air. Iris grinned at him and shrugged. 

Finally after a few moments one of his students, Marlie, he remembered, walked up to Iris with her phone,

“Can I take a picture with you?” She asked timidly. Iris gave her a sweet smile. 

“Of course, sweetheart! Here, I’ll hold the phone.” 

And after that as if that woke everybody up, the rest of his students started approaching Iris and asking her all sorts of questions and getting pictures, a few students even asked for autographs. 

“Alright, alright, give her some space to breathe okay?” Barry asked his students with a chuckle. Iris was doing a great job answering all of their questions until there was a question that left her a bit stuck and Barry shocked, 

“Why is Mr. Barry your manager?” 

Iris laughed at first, but then she couldn’t really answer. 

“Uhm, he - we - we are friends. I trust him!” Iris finally settled with. 

“How did you become friends? Mr. Barry said you met because of his friend who owns your label?” Another student chimed in. 

“Alright guys, let’s not ask all these questions -” Barry tried. 

“No, it’s fine.” Iris laughed embarrassed. “Well, we met and became fast friends.”

“But will he have to go with you when you go on tour, cause we still need to have our end of the year party!” One of his students who usually sits in the back asked. 

“Yeah, we’d miss him.” Another student said. 

“Honestly, I can’t even believe this is real,” Winston murmured. “I was hoping it was bs.” He added to Barry’s surprise. 

“Why do you say that, Winston?” Barry asked, curious. 

“I thought you guys were friends yeah, but you her manager? How did you get that?!” Winston shook his head. “You’re gonna have to leave aren’t you?” 

Barry was utterly surprised at Winston’s concern. The kid really liked him after all. Knowing Winston needed someone there for him, knowing there was a bit of a rocky home life for him, he was glad he made a positive impact. And while that warmed his heart, he felt bad that Winston thought he would just up and leave.Then he noticed the look of worry on Iris’ face as well and he realized that he had to put a stop to this interrogation. 

“Okay everyone, I think that’s enough! Did everyone get a picture with Iris?” Barry said. A few students complained they didn’t, and got their pictures. Then Iris told them she had to run and get to singing songs to get them more music. She reminded them that they’d be releasing her other single that weekend before saying bye to them. The class said bye to her and thanked her for coming. 

Barry and Iris shared a look of ‘we’ll discuss later’ along with a hug before she left. 

***

After Iris left, Barry reassured his students that he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. 

In reality Barry _was_ considering going full-time as Iris’ manager, he didn’t want her to have to keep going with Cortex management if Patty was still going to be their liaison, which meant he would have to shoulder most of the responsibility. So, it was in the back of his mind, but his students didn’t need to know that. Nor, did they have to worry about him going anywhere for their school year. He was thinking _if_ he was going to leave it would be after the school year. All his students for his homeroom class - his ninth graders who Iris had met - would be moving up a grade and none of his students from the other classes would even miss him. 

However, he wasn’t sure how Iris would take it. He was waiting for her at the studio while she was laying down some extra vocals. Cisco wasn’t even in, as he was doing last minute organizing with Skip for the party which was the next day. Barry checked the time on his phone. Since Cisco was out, he was on Cisco’s chair. He pressed the speaker link to the recording booth and spoke, 

“Iris, sweetie, it’s getting late, and we have a very important party to prepare for tomorrow.” 

He watched as Iris lifted her head up dramatically in exhaustion and sighed. She soon wrapped up and left the booth. 

“Do I really have to go?” She asked while wrapping her arms around Barry and making him feel like everything in life was just right. “I’m releasing my second single tomorrow too, and I’m going to have to talk to more reporters and different people and -” 

“I know, but it’s just one night, and Cisco is really hoping Zedd or Zedd’s associates show up for at least a few minutes so we can discuss your collab with him.” 

Iris sighed again, but lifted her head and leaned forward for a kiss and Barry gave her one. 

“What would I do without you?” Iris told him smiling and he smiled back rubbing her shoulders affectionately. 

“You’d survive.’’ He replied with a smirk. 

“Barely.” She grinned. Then she got serious for a moment, 

“I guess that’s how your students feel too, huh?” And it was Barry’s turn to sigh. 

“Iris about what they said don’t -” 

“Worry, I know, but Barry how can I not? It’s not fair to them or to you.” 

“Well, for me it’s more than fair because the more time I spend with you the better.” He grinned, his hands caressing her face. 

Iris rolled her eyes, but she smiled as well. 

“Seriously though, why would you give up your job for me?” 

“I would do anything for you, Iris.”

Iris smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I love you so much it hurts.” She told him. 

“I love you. And I was really hoping love would be more of an enjoyable experience - we should get that checked out.” Barry joked and then kissed her. She rolled her eyes again at him. After a moment in each others arms they released each other and gathered their things before walking hand in hand out of the studio. Iris told him they needed to get some food on the way home, and he smiled quietly to himself at her mention of ‘home’. 

***

_The night of the label party_

** Iris **

Iris struggled to let Barry go that morning. He woke up before her because he still had a school day, and also had a faculty meeting for the end of that semester - so he would be late to the party that she was dreading. She enjoyed the music aspect of her new professional job, but the whole discussing about her music and life part she was still getting used to.

She had woken up to only her covers and was worried for a second he had already left, but then heard her shower on and smiled. She joined him in the shower that morning and it was everything she needed to keep her going for the rest of the day. And she only felt a little guilty that their ‘shower session’ had him leaving her place a little late for his classes. He wasn’t too late. 

The idea of Barry not being Iris’ manager was frightening to her. She trusted him with everything. She didn’t want to have to transfer her trust to a total stranger, or worse, Patty. Patty who would be bringing a whole team to her house to ‘prep’ her for the party, and Iris just knew she was just going to hate it. She didn’t like being told what to say, what to do, who to _be_. Yet she knew that that was exactly what she would have to prepare herself for. She was grateful she had already picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear so that she wouldn’t be forced to try on several dresses. 

The ring of her doorbell, had her leaving her glass of wine on her kitchen counter as she opened the door to Patty along with a number of people she never met before. 

“You ready?” Patty asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Iris replied. 

***

Cisco was the one to pick her up, and the man brought a whole limousine for what reason? Iris did not know. She only stood stunned staring at the limo. 

“Really, Cisco?” Iris asked laughing. 

“I got a discount,” Cisco laughed as well, shrugging. “And you gotta feel like a star to act like one.” He defended. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Iris gathered up her strength and smiled at Cisco. He held out his arm and she took it. 

During the ride Cisco kept looking at Iris like he wanted to talk about something. Eventually he got it out, 

“Hey Iris, you and Barry are awfully close, right?” He started. 

“Yeah?” 

“A while back... Barry mentioned that he was seeing someone. Do you know who that could be? You don’t think it’s Patty do you because that could complicate everything. I really don’t want any unnecessary drama for the label.”

Iris laughed. 

“I promise you, she’s not Patty.” 

“Oh good.” Cisco sighed. 

Iris wondered how Cisco hadn’t picked up on them, until she realized they really didn’t stay close to each other during studio hours when Cisco was there, and apart from Barry, Cisco and Iris didn’t spend enough time together for him to pick up on it. Iris suddenly felt bad that she indirectly made Barry keep something so important from his best friend. 

“Do you _want_ to know who he’s with?” She asked.

Cisco thought for a moment. 

“Not sure I do, I feel like Barry will tell me when he’s ready.” Cisco told her with confident smile. 

Iris sent him a shaky one. 

“Yeah.” 

The rest of the ride to the party neither of them seemed to have anything else to say. 

*** 

Iris was surprised at how quickly she just jumped into the act. Smiling, small talk, talking about her song-writing process, her music, her single that had dropped earlier that day. Thanking people for their kind words when they complimented her, laughing at people's jokes and smart remarks. She was getting through. And even though she almost found herself getting comfortable, she kept glancing at her phone for the time. Barry said he’d be there about forty minutes late. And because she was waiting for him, and constantly checking the time, time was moving agonizingly slow. 

“Iris, the media has arrived, brace yourself.” Cisco told her, as he was nearby. Iris nodded. She could handle it, she’s done interviews before. Iris watched as a couple of familiar reporters walked in through the large doors of the five-star hotel V.I.P event-room which was hosting their label party. She plastered a smile on her face. As some of them spotted her she engaged in conversation with them, and then after answering a few questions they moved on to get food and socialize with other industry people who were present. 

She was in the middle of a conversation about her latest single drop ‘Away’ when in the corner of her eye she caught someone who looked like Scott walk in, and on his arm a woman who looked like a _very_ pregnant Tina. Iris stopped mid sentence. 

“Uh, are you okay Iris?” The reporter from the Central City Daily Post, asked her. 

“A-am I okay?” She cleared her throat. “Yes. Yes, yes. Yes!” She answered. 

The man laughed. 

“Are you sure, you seem a little shook.” 

“No, not at all, I just need to grab a drink from the bar, do you mind catching up later?” 

The reporter told her it was no problem and Iris made a beeline for the bar. 

She sat herself on the stool and started breathing. In and out. In and out. _‘You’re fine, iris, that’s not Scott.’_ she told herself. With a shaky hand she texted Barry to ask when he was coming, and also texted Linda and Wally if they would be able to make it. It was just her luck all the people she relied on would be late. She knew Barry was going to be late, but Linda and Wally might not even make it, they had something else planned that night, before they even knew the date of the party. Iris took a steadying breath and ordered a drink. 

The bartender fixed up her drink really quickly and placed it in front of her. He could probably tell she needed it and she thanked him. Taking a sip she felt her phone buzz. 

**Barry: Twenty minutes. I’m on my way! Sorry they held us up! :/**

Iris smiled at Barry’s text. He was coming. 

But a moment later she felt a presence next to her and didn’t dare to check for who it was, she just took another swig of her drink. 

“I’ll have whatever she’s having.” 

Iris’ blood ran cold. 

Scott. 

She didn’t bother looking at him, she just focused on her drink. 

“What are you doing here?” Was all she threw his way. 

“I’m a reporter, remember? You helped me get that job.” He answered. Iris scoffed. 

“So you had to find a way to weasle into my big night, right?” 

“Actually this is the last place I wanted to be. I’m on the job, Iris. Honestly.” 

“Great, well, I’ve got to go talk to some of the other reporters, first, so, excuse me.” She gave him a polite acknowledgement of a smile and then got up and walked away with her drink. 

She quickly found the reporter that she had seen earlier and started up the conversation with him again, even more confidently. She wasn’t going to let a flaw of her past affect her night. Scott would have to try to raise trouble somewhere else.

***

** Third pov and Scott **

He watched her walk away from him, and he wasn’t going to lie, that stung. She barely seemed to acknowledge him. 

Then Tina made her way over to him and he sighed. What did she want?

“I know why you came, but you’re an asshole for dragging me into your bull.” Tina told him, she had a full plate of food. 

“I really don’t need this right now, Tina. We agreed on our terms for tonight, you’ll get paid, I promise.” 

Tina shook her head at him. 

“Iris never really loved you Scott, you should know that. I don’t know what you’re trying to prove, but it’s not going to work.” 

Scott chuckled lifelessly. 

“I’m actually not trying to prove anything. Did I want her to be shocked that I brought you? Yes. But I also didn’t have a date, you know I can’t bring Tiffiany anywhere.” 

Tina nodded, taking the seat next to his. 

“That’s true. I won’t lie, Tiff’s crazy.” Then Tina opened her mouth to order something, but Scott spoke for her, 

“She’ll have water, thanks.” 

Tina laughed. 

“So you _do_ have a heart after all.” 

“I don’t want you to harm the baby. We are going to raise that little guy afterall.” Scott told her, with a small smile. The two of them sat in silence for a while. 

She then turned to look at Scott, and whispered. 

“Tell me, what exactly is your plan here?” 

“I don’t have a plan, I just need to find a story and get the hell out of here. I was hoping to -” Scott paused and stared at something off in the distance hard, he had occasionally been glancing back at Iris. 

Tina turned to where Scott was looking but she didn’t see anything.

“What? Hoping to what?” 

He turned back to her. 

“To talk to Iris. I just wanted to see how she was doing.” Scott shrugged. “But now, I think I know she’s doing pretty great. And I want to be happy for her, but I feel like I was just thrown aside. We spent six years together Tina, six years! Is it that easy to let go?” 

“Well, let’s see, you weren’t faithful to her, she didn’t really love you as much as you loved her, and she only stayed with you after a traumatic event so -” 

Tina shrugged and Scott actually chuckled. 

“When you put it like that, I get it.” He replied. 

“In all seriousness though, what did you expect Scott? She’s over you. Get your food and go.” 

Tina patted him on the back and then left. 

Scott took a deep breath. He was planning to leave, but something he saw made him feel compelled to stay. He also noticed that this was a beautiful location, but that he barely saw _any_ of the so called ‘big names’ that Jameson seemed thrilled about. He quickly got out his pen and little notebook he kept with him at all times and jotted some things down. 

*** 

** Iris **

The moment that Iris saw Barry through those doors her heart lifted and soared. She wanted to run to him, but kept her composure and waved him over to her. He went straight to her - she grinned at him in his tuxedo suit. He looked really, really good. They met with a friendly hug that went on a little longer than either of them had originally intended. 

“I missed you.” Iris whispered.

“I missed you too.” Barry told her, and there was a husky tone in his voice that made her quiver. They let go and Iris took his hand, and pulled his ear down to her lips, hoping not many people noticed, and was glad it seemed like everyone was busy socializing around them. 

“I’m going to go to go off to the restroom hallway, and I want you to wait for a few moments and then follow me, okay?” Iris breathed, and Barry nodded eagerly. 

She then excitedly went towards the cut off hallway that led to the restrooms. Not many people lingered around that place and she was glad no one was there at the moment. 

Barry soon joined her, and she wasted no time pulling him down for a heated kiss. Her hands tousled through the nape of his hair as their tongues danced and Barry’s hands were traveling from her shoulders to grasp her cheeks, until they both gasped for air. 

“Is everything okay?” Barry asked when they broke apart, concern in his voice, his eyes searching hers. 

“No, everything is _not_ okay - everything is a nightmare. I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into doing this!” Iris blurted immediately, surprising herself. 

Barry frowned a bit. 

“What happened?” He asked her. 

“Scott’s here.” Iris told him softly with an unsteady voice. And she hated it. She didn’t want Barry to know that Scott had an effect on her, because it wasn’t anything other than fear and anger. Spending all those years of her life with that man made her want to punch through a wall and cry her eyes out and also realizing how manipulative he could be, frightened her. She knew the effect he wanted to get out of her by bringing the pregnant Tina, showing her the reality of her wasted time and efforts, all her wasted care, on someone who disrespected her, on someone who hid her and her potential, on someone who held her back. She wasn’t sure she ever really loved him, but he still held her affection at times, she thought he was a good guy and that all came crashing down in a matter of weeks - everything she had tried to drown out and suppress would be springing up if not for the fact that Barry was there, holding her, and she knew she had a job to do. 

“What?! Let’s get security.” Barry said immediately ready to go, but she held onto him for dear life. 

“No Barry,” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “He’s here on a job. That’s what he told me.” 

“Do you really believe him?” Barry asked. 

“I don’t want to, but I don’t really have a reason not to.” Iris admitted. “He hasn’t bothered me in any other way, and he told me he’d rather not even be here.”

Iris watched as Barry looked conflicted. He took a breath as well. 

“What do you want to do about it?” He asked her. 

“I want to run, but really I want to stay. I don’t want to let him feel like he’s won.” Iris told Barry. Barry nodded somberly, and kissed her forehead, before wrapping her up in a hug. 

She let herself breath in his embrace and a tear did escape her eye. She didn’t want to bring Barry through this. She didn’t want to have to deal with this. 

***

The night was almost over and for that Iris was glad. Linda and Wally did manage to make it, and even one of Zedd’s associates swung by, but unfortunately did not stay. Cisco was running around trying to ask everyone who he talked to why the guy didn’t stay longer, but nobody really knew. Iris had managed to talk and get interviewed by every single reporter invited, except for Scott. She barely even remembered he was there after her much needed moment with Barry. She pushed through, and Barry was by her side through it all. 

That is, until he couldn’t be. He desperately actually needed to use the bathroom and honestly, Iris would’ve went with him if she could’ve. Him being near her was what was keeping her going with a sense of security and strength that would’ve been harder to muster without him. However, she wasn’t going to deprive him of reliving himself, and followed him towards the same hallway again. He promised her he would just be a moment so she decided to wait a little while in that spot to avoid any unwanted attention or conversation, unfortunately the unwanted attention had followed her. 

“Hey.” 

Iris turned to see Scott aproaching her and decided that would be a good time to leave. 

“Just heading back to the party, can’t talk, sorry.” Iris told him, as she walked quickly past him. 

“Iris, I saw you two!” Scott’s words stopped Iris from moving. She turned to look at him dead in the eyes. 

“You saw what?” 

“I’m supposed to write up a story - find something interesting,” 

“Leave us out of it Scott.” Iris told him through clenched teeth. 

“So you _are_ dating him? Isn’t that a little soon?” 

Iris reacted without thinking as her hand made contact with the side of his face. Her slap ricotched off the walls and she gasped at her own doing. 

“Shit, sorry - I.” She braced herself. “I need you to shut up! I really just need you to go, Scott. I don’t want this.” 

Scott still in shock from the slap himself, stared at her with his mouth agape and his eyes widened. 

“Damn, Iris, I’m sorry. I just - I’ll go.” Scott walked a few steps before stopping and turning around. “Are you sure he can deal with you becoming a superstar? Because if you stay with Starlight, they’re not going to get you that far. They don’t have the resources to get you where you need to go. And that dude is not ready to have the cameras all over his place. I just don’t see him as the type to do well with the papz.” Scott told her.

“Either way, if you’re happy, you’re happy, and I’m sorry Iris for what I did to you. You didn’t deserve that -” 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Get the hell out of here Scott.” Barry’s voice suddenly appeared and Iris turned to face him, feeling better already. 

“I was just leaving. You two take care, your secret is safe with me.” He paused. “For now.” Then he turned around and actually left. Really took himself out of the party. Really stepped on out of the vicinity. And Iris could breathe easy again. 

Linda found Iris when Barry and Iris rejoined the group, and asked her if she was okay.

“I saw Scott walk towards where you last were but I didn’t want to make a scene. I thought to stop him but he already reached you, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I - um, I actually slapped him.” Iris confessed. Linda grinned.  
“High-five, girl!” Linda held up her hand and Iris gave her one. 

“I think that’s a wrap guys, we can clear out in about twenty to thirty minutes!” Cisco mentioned joining their group. Then he added, 

“Sorry Iris about Scott getting invited, I actually tried to avoid contacting CCPN but, I can confirm that Patty invited them - or rather they contacted Patty to get the invite, and Scott was really on the job.” 

Iris nodded a thank you to Cisco for checking for them. 

After everyone left, Starlight records team, alongside Linda and Wally gathered for some final conversation and thoughts, as well as to check how well Iris’ new single was doing. 

“Iris!” Cisco yelled in excitment. 

Iris was still in her thoughts from all that went down between her and Scott, and what he had said. 

She turned to Cisco with a smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“Your single is on the charts! You’re currently at number three, but it’s looking like it’s going up.” 

“What?!” Iris grinned and rushed over to the tablet Cisco was looking at. She breathed. “That’s insane.” 

“Welcome to the rest of your life!” Cisco told her giving her a hug, and Iris hugged him back and smiled, over his shoulder she caught Barry’s eyes. She smiled a little more and Barry smiled back at her. But in her heart she was in turmoil. 

***

** Third pov **

When Iris and Barry got back to her apartment, she instantly started crying and Barry had to just hold her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom and set her on the bed and cuddled with her until she calmed down completely. When he thought she was drifting off he got up. Iris desparetly _wanted_ to fall asleep and forget the day, but she couldn’t so she sat up and watched as Barry undressed and changed - he kept some clothes at her place these days. 

And then she got up and changed as well. The two of them were moving quietly, both brushing their teeth, taking out their laptops, doing their respective nightly routines when they had them, both went to the kitchen and had a midnight snack, and then they eventually both crawled into bed. They turned off the lamps and were left wide awake in total darkness. 

No words for a while until Iris turned to her side to face Barry. 

“I hate this Barry, but all I can think of is that _you_ don’t deserve this. Any of this. This is why I didn’t want to date. Why I didn’t want to make it a thing. I’m not ready.” 

“Iris, are you breaking up with me?” Barry asked timidly. 

“No - yes - no! I just, you know I love you. But this industry, and then your students, and my emotional instability, you shouldn’t have to choose. You should be able to keep your job. I don’t want you to give up your life for me.” Iris told him. 

“That’s the thing, who says I’d be giving anything up? I don’t have to teach. I could do other things.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like be the best manager anyone could ask for.” Barry turned on a lamp and grinned at her. She couldn’t help but smile a bit, but it was a sad one. 

“You wanted to help _people_ , not a person. I’m just one of the many people who need you, Barry. I don’t want you to have any regrets. I don’t want you to have to go weeks without seeing me, or have to drop your life to join me on tour. I don’t want you to have to be there when people dig into your family life or when you can’t make it to school on time because a group of people are surrounding your car with cameras.” Iris sighed. Scott’s words were getting to her. 

“Woah, aren’t we skipping a few years here? Or are we super optimistic about this new single drop?” Barry smiled. 

“Barry, I’m being serious.” 

“I know, Iris, but I promise you I’ll be able to deal with it. Whatever is coming I can take it. You know why?” 

Iris shook her head. Barry tenderly brushed a strand hair away from her face. 

“Because I love you. Because we’re a team. Becasuse at the end of the day we get to be together.” 

“I wish we could’ve stayed at the cabin forever.” Iris murmured, but Barry heard her correctly. He nodded his agreement and pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sighing she continued, 

“Are you sure Barry? Are you sure about this? Are you sure you can do what you want to do, and be who you want to be, with me? Be happy and stress free?” 

Barry looked her in the eyes and nodded. 

“What if I’m not?” Iris asked. 

Barry didn’t know what to say to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this chapter made me sad. :( Sorry to leave on such a sad note, but there are some interesting things ahead! I really love writing this story because it's allowing me to add such depth to the characters and real-life complications and stuff. I'm excited to see how these two pull through! Probably won't get the next update up as soon as this one. But bear with me. :) Have a good week!


	16. Could've Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole trip...lol, you've been warned. Also a long chapter! Next to be updated: Chapter 17 of this one or The Specialist. Idk when the update will come tho.

_It could've been right, but I was wrong._ ~ H.E.R. ft. Bryson Tiller

_New Years Eve_

**Iris**

“Barry, what are we doing here?” Iris asked feigning nonchalance, but inside she thought it was cute. She skated back towards Barry in the ice rink and he held onto her waist. 

“Why say it like that? Didn’t you say ice skating helped you relax? I feel like you could use some relaxation.”

He was right. Iris had been on edge lately and tense, her newest single was doing so well, _too well_. She had over 5 million views on her first song released months ago, and the newest song had 11 million already and it had only been a couple of weeks since the release party. She had a near breakdown before Christmas at the possibility that her entire life was going to change. 

Iris wanted the change, she always wanted to get her music to the masses, but she was getting anxious, and maybe a little paranoid over the ‘fame’ aspect of it all. She didn’t want tons of eyes watching her every move, or people judging what she wore, what she did. It was really starting to give her anxiety and she didn’t quite know why. 

She knew Barry sensed it. He could tell it was eating her up inside, and to be honest it took a strain on them as well. She wanted so badly to let him go, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t that brave, she needed him. And she loved him. She didn’t think it was possible to fall in love so deeply so quickly, but she knew she would never love anyone else like she loved him. 

So how could she let that go? But she did feel a tinge of guilt, would he be able to live the life he wanted and be her manager? Was he giving everything up for her? 

She knew all the potential Barry had locked inside of him, he literally could do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted, he could be a scientist, a CSI, a doctor, a biologist, even a lecturer at University level, he could go for his PhD if he wanted to. Yet, he was her manager and a High School science teacher. 

Iris contemplated getting a new manager. She never mentioned it to Barry, she didn’t want him to feel offended or upset like she didn’t think he could handle it. Especially because she truly loved him as her manager and dreaded the idea of anyone else taking the role, but she didn’t want him to settle with that job when he could do so much more, be so much more. 

A visit to her mom’s for Christmas - which was also the first time that Barry met her mother and the two of them got along really well - had her feeling a bit better though. Iris remembered as she slipped out of Barry’s grasp and spun, that Barry and her mother, had a conversation that Iris never heard. Her mother requested to speak to him alone, but when it was over Barry came out with a huge smile on his face, so she figured it went well. 

He’d been really been encouraging her out of her funk ever since that conversation with her mother. He had been encouraging her before then too, but this time with more enthusiasm, more confidence. 

While it was hard for her to admit, after the night of the Christmas release party where she told him she wasn’t sure he would be making the right decision by being with her, it hung in the air like a little wedge between them at times, it weighed on them. But after he talked with her mom, that weight was off of him, and now it just remained on her. 

She skated fast, and did her spins, over, and over again. 

“Alright, Iris, that’s enough!” Barry called to her when she was about to spin again, she looked at the concern in his eyes and hesitated. She smiled tenderly at him,

“I’m having fun, I promise.” She told him. 

“I’m sure you are, but you’ve also been freaking out the other skaters with how aggressive you’re being.” He told her skating towards her naturally. She smiled as she recalled how wobbly he had been when she dragged him on the ice for the first time. She didn’t want to go back to that time because that meant going back to being with Scott, but she did miss the simpler days. Without the pressure of success on the back of her mind. 

Barry’s phone buzzed and rang in his pants, and he quickly grabbed it.

“Hello? What?! Cisco, okay, slow down.” 

Iris searched Barry’s face as it showed a range of emotions from confusion to worry, to anger to fear. 

“Alright, we’ll head to the studio right away.”

When Barry got off the phone with Cisco, Iris’ eyes pleaded with him for some answers. 

“Iris - I, we have to get to the studio.” He took her hand in his. 

“What happened?” Iris asked, unable to move. 

“Scott wrote an article -”

“Oh no, no, no, does everyone know about us?!” 

Barry shook his head but didn’t look at ease. 

“No, Scott’s article is claiming that Cisco is using you and your talent. And that you’d be better off signed at an established record label.”

Iris’ eyes widened in shock.

*** 

When they arrived at the record label Cisco was sitting in his chair, his hands over his face and Iris had to resist the urge to run over and give him a huge hug. Instead she stood where she was feeling a sense of responsibility for Scott tarnishing Cisco’s name and brand in his article. She felt horrible she put them in this position at all.

“Cisco -” Iris started, but Barry gave a look that said she didn’t have to speak. That he’d do the talking, so she stopped and found a chair to sink herself into. 

“Where’s the article?” Barry asked. Cisco looked up, looking somewhat defeated and irritated. 

“Here,” Cisco handed Barry the print version. It was published a day ago. Barry took a few minutes to read it through thoroughly. He then handed it to Iris who also read through it. 

“This is bullshit!” Iris said as she stood up. “Total bullshit. You guys didn’t even have to convince me or anything, I wanted to be a part of this. Especially because -”

“You and Barry are together.” Cisco stated and both Iris and Barry looked at Cisco with surprise. 

“W-what?” Iris’ voice quivered a bit in shock. 

“I called Scott. Told him this was bullshit and you agreed to sign with us without any other influence, and he told me he had two options, publish this or a story about how you’re involved with your manager. And I put two and two together.” Cisco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Cisco I’m so sorry. I told Barry not to tell you. I just wanted to keep it between us.”

“Iris, I don’t care about that. I had my suspicions about you two, and I’m happy for ya’ll. I just can’t believe Scott ended up at that Christmas party - he really set me up for failure with this article. Saying that we don’t have adequate resources and that Zedd barely showed up, that you won’t ever really reach your full potential with us. He took real hits to this label!” Cisco dropped back into his chair in exhaustion. 

Iris felt tears brim in her eyes, this was all her fault. 

“I’m so so sorry.” She managed and then turned to leave. Barry tried to stop her but she went past his reach and ran out. 

***

Iris was in her apartment, avoiding Barry’s calls. Avoiding opening her door to knocks and rings. Avoiding thinking about how many drinks she’s had. Avoiding Linda’s calls, then Wally’s. She cried. She ate ice cream. She drank. She was on her couch because being in her bed would automatically remind her of Barry, and as she was there on her couch she was really contemplating leaving him. This was too much for her, everything was her fault. If she never asked Barry to apply to be her manager she wouldn’t have gotten involved with him - but on the other hand, he saved her from her situation. He freed her from her cage. He was the love of her life. She couldn’t decide if it was fair to keep him or if she was just being selfish. Her doorbell rang and she was just going to ignore it for as long as possible, but surprisingly she got a text from Cisco saying it was him. 

She reluctantly got up and opened the door. There Cisco was, carrying a bottle of wine in his hand and giving her a sad sympathetic smile. She smiled back at him in the same fashion. 

“Why are you even here? You should hate me right now.”

“You’re not the one who wrote the article.” Cisco said matter-of-factly and then entered into her house naturally without Iris letting him in. 

“Listen, Cisco-”

“Actually, I drove all the way over here so _you_ could do the listening.” Cisco chuckled. 

Iris sat down on her couch and Cisco followed suit, setting the wine bottle on the table next to the two others he noticed, to which he gave her a look for and Iris looked away. 

“I won’t judge,” He muttered. “But drinking and slouching on the couch all day isn’t going to solve your problems, Iris. What’s been bugging you?”

Iris sighed. 

“Everything. I wanted this dream for so long but I didn’t realize what it would mean, the stress of it all. And I don’t want to drag Barry along with me on the ride.”

“Well, you have two options, let him join you or break his heart,” Cisco said frankly. Iris looked at him surprised. 

“I feel like in the long run, letting him join me, is breaking his heart. I’m sure he’s had dreams. I-”

“He was living such a sheltered life before meeting you. He didn’t know what it was like to dream, didn’t know he could. He just wanted to be the best science teacher he could be for his kids and live his little perfect organized life. If he hadn’t had met you, none of that would’ve changed.”

“You don’t know that for sure!” Iris countered. “He might’ve had a moment where everything just clicked for him and he decided to go back to lab work to discover a cure for cancer or do research in a jungle somewhere about rare forms of bacteria, or become a forensic scientist or -”

“Iris, you can’t beat yourself up for a decision Barry made. He chose to be your manager.”

“If he gets hurt in the process though, can I really forgive myself? Can I really live with myself knowing that I caused him to be in the limelight, that I brought it - whatever it is, upon him? I don’t want him to wake up one day and regret the decision that he made. I don’t want him to have to drop everything and move with me, he has his own life, I want him to live it.” 

“Touché.” Cisco replied and then the living room was covered in silence. 

***

 **Barry** _That evening_

Barry called Iris what seemed like the 20th time that day when finally her phone rang more than once and she picked up, 

“Iris, finally!” 

“Barry, I’m sorry.” She sounded like she had been crying.

“I’m about to hop in my car and come over, it’s New Years Eve, you can’t be alone.” He told her, quickly getting his things to go. 

“Barr, don’t come.”

“No - Iris, Iris don’t do this.”

“I love you. You know I love you, but I want to spend this New Years Eve alone.”

“But - what about -”

“Barry, I want us to be over.”

“Iris.” Barry was winded. He sat back down on his couch. 

“I really feel like utter shit for doing this over the phone, I want to see you so bad, but I know I’ll never be able to do it if I see you.” 

Barry found himself taking deeper breaths. 

“Barry?” 

“Iris I don’t understand.”

“I wish I could explain. I don’t know how I just believe that right now what’s best for you is to not be with me. I don’t think we’d be able to be us, and be happy, I -”

Barry interrupted, his free hand running through his hair. 

“Your mom told me, ever since your father died you’ve been afraid of losing someone you love. She said that’s why she believes you held onto Scott even though you didn’t love him like that anymore. She told me that protecting people is your strength. You don’t have to protect me Iris. I want to face it, whatever it is, for you, for us.”

“For _now_. Barry, you might want that now, but we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. And I’d rather hurt now than later. I’d rather you find yourself and who you want to be apart from me rather than follow me in what I’m doing. Did you ever see yourself as a manager long-term?”

“No, but -”

“I’m worried that you’re juggling too much, giving up too much and trying too hard, for me. I want you to figure out what it is that is your spark, Barry. Find your spark, then come find me.”

Barry didn’t know what to say. Iris did encourage him to see the world in a different light, she helped him to get out of his little safety box he put himself in, and to really jump into the world. He’d never done so much, laughed so hard, and lived so freely as he did since meeting her. But he couldn’t lie to himself, managing was not something he could see himself doing forever. 

“What about I just stop being your manager?” He tried. 

“Your kids need you. They need a stable teacher that doesn’t have to travel to see his girlfriend every week, and if I’m on tour for long periods of time, we won’t be able to see each other much. Then there’s the fame aspect. When I just get into the spotlight, we’ll get so much attention, too much. I just - please Barry. I need you to be free.”

Before Barry could say any more the line cut. Barry sat there on his couch not knowing what just happened or what he should do. 

Soon after, he didn’t even know how long, his doorbell rang and he numbly went and opened it to see Cisco with pizza and some soft drinks. 

“I figured you might need a friend.” He told Barry, and Barry didn’t even bother asking him why, he just let him in and sat right back on his couch without saying a word. 

***

 _Two months later_

It was still just the beginning of March, the Tuesday of the second week in the evening when Barry received a text from Cisco to check Linda’s news channel. He did so, turning on the TV to see Iris on video call being interviewed by another anchor. 

“So what you’re saying is, that whole article was a lie?”

“It wasn’t entirely a lie, but Scott Evans was heavily mistaken. I wanted to sign with Starlight because it was an honest business. Evans should know, when we were together he got me mixed up with a terrible label that stole all my money.” 

“Was that the only reason? We heard rumors your manager was a big influence?”

“Well, yes. He still means a lot to me, but we decided to go our separate ways. I love him, but sometimes things are just not meant to be.” Barry could hear the slight quiver in her voice and noticed that she tensed at that moment. But the anchor missed it, nodded and then continued asking further questions. 

Iris promoted her EP coming out in June, discussed the success of her Zedd feature, and then waved goodbye to the camera with a golden smile that Barry ached to see in front of him. He turned off the TV as soon as she was gone and slumped further in his couch. 

He wasn’t going to cry or get angry or frustrated. He was past that stage now. Instead, he gathered his things and left his home. 

***

Strangely enough, gliding on the ice was his way to relax now. At first, he did it with hopes to run into Iris and demand to know why she wanted to do everything alone, demand that she let him in again, that they at least be friends, or _something_. 

Now though, he went for peace of mind or clarity. He didn’t know what his next move would be. After this school year ended, all the students he invested so much of his time and efforts in, would be moving up a grade and suddenly the thought of lesson planning made him feel uneasy. He didn’t want to go back to the same cycle he had been in for so long. It was getting exhausting and he wanted now to see his full potential in something. He just didn’t know what that would be. He tried his hand at a spin he noticed Iris do many times, and after nearly falling several times, he positioned his body just right to manage to do one. He grinned at his efforts, shocked at himself when he felt someone poke his back. Jumping back at the foreign feeling he turned to face a petite woman with curly hair, rich dark brown eyes and skin, with a huge smile on her face. 

“You landed that perfectly.” She told him. 

Barry scratched his head in confusion. 

“You must’ve missed the other times I almost killed myself.” He joked and found her laughing. 

“Hey, we all start somewhere, right? Anyways, I’m Annita, but everyone calls me Nita.”

Barry wasn’t sure where he’s heard the name Nita before, but he’s certain he’s heard it somewhere. 

“I’m Barry Allen.” He said politely, extending his hand. 

As they shook hands he recalled seeing her face on TV when Iris would turn on skating channels and he recalled how she’s a national wonder and one of the top figure skaters in the country. Barry retracted his hand quickly. 

She looked slightly offended. 

“Excuse me? Do you have a problem shaking my hand?” She asked, her kind features turning into annoyance. 

“Not at all, I just - I just know who you are, what are you doing here?!” He said a little awe-struck and a little panicked.

Annita smiled brightly at him. 

“Oh you a little fan, huh? I’m only here for a couple of days. Actually rode in here on my way to Star City for a competition.”

“This is so cool, I wish Ir-” Barry stopped himself. He wished Iris could’ve met her. 

“Ahh, girlfriend?” Annita asked starting to skate again, she went in circles around Barry. 

Barry sighed. 

“Ex.”

“An ex that you’re clearly not over, as I can tell.” 

Barry nodded his reply. 

“Why don’t you skate a while with me, Barry? Skating is such a release. Think about why this person left you and what you can do as an individual. Because you have excellent form and could be the makings of a pro-skater.” She told him as a matter of fact. Barry’s eyes widened. 

“What?!” He was stunned. 

“Yep! If you worked with my trainer, Augustine over there,” she pointed to a middle-aged man who was balding slightly and had icy blue eyes who then waved at Barry and Barry waved back slightly. 

She continued, 

“If you worked with him, you could be great.”

Barry never in his life thought that that could be possible. He did enjoy skating, and he wished he had been brave enough to get on the ice earlier. However, here he was now on the ice. And here was the national champion asking him to skate with her? Thinking back on the opportunities he missed in High School, and then at University, and even in his adult life all because of fear and wanting to stay in a stable lifestyle, after Iris all that ended. She showed him that life was meant to be lived, risks, adventures, all of that. 

He smiled at Nita. 

“Let’s do it.”

***

 _A few days later at Nita’s competition_

Barry stood and cheered along with the crowd as Nita bowed after her completed freestyle. It was amazing to watch and she really stood out among all the contestants. The grace and grandeur in which she skated and skate-danced was like nothing Barry watched before, except with Iris. But he put that in the back of his mind. He and Nita grew into fast friends in the few days where she and her trainer helped him to improve the basics of his skating. She then invited him to her skating competition in Star City. 

The intercom came on. 

“We have a special guest to sing a song while the judges deliberate on the results. Welcome Central City’s new star, Iris West!” 

Barry’s heart started beating a mile a minute as Iris stepped on a makeshift stage off the ice and started singing a song. One she hasn’t sung out to the crowd before. 

_You made me feel like true love was real,_

_how I wish it could be easier -_

_oh I wish love was easier,_

_I wanted to be everything you ever needed_

_but we can’t be, we can’t be_

_the puzzle piece that fills up what’s missing._

_but if I see you again,_

_I’ll tell you I’ll never be free of your love,_

_I still reminisce, oh, I still think about us_

_I wish we could’ve figured it out_

_I’m sorry I’m not the one right now_

_You made me feel like true love was real,_

_how I wish it could be easier -_

_I wish love was easier,_

_how I wish I was everything that you ever needed_

Iris’ beautiful singing continued, but Barry’s attention was caught by Annita moving from her boxed area to where he was. 

“What did you think?” She asked, grinning her usual sparkly grin. 

Barry grinned back at her. 

“Amazing!”

“You’re just saying that.” Annita rolled her eyes but her grin never stopped. 

“Want to grab a celebratory dinner later - even if I lose? I got something to ask.”

“Sure.”

When Barry turned back to face Iris, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes as she finished the song. She quickly wiped them away and smiled at the loud cheers in the crowd. 

“That woman can _saaaang_!” Annita exclaimed, and Barry laughed. 

“Yeah, she’s incredible.”

Annita was then called back to her trainer as the deliberation was coming to a close. 

As the scores rang out, Barry’s eyes searched for Iris, he noticed her in a press corner talking about her EP. He hoped she was okay. 

Then he heard a shout of excitement from Nita and figured she won, he checked the scoreboards to see that he was right. She was the winner. He grinned as she was coming towards him, but was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him and he automatically reacted and picked her up. He set her down a moment later only to notice the jumbotron cameras had been on them. Heat ran to his face, as the cameras turned to someone else. 

*** 

**Iris** _Moments later_

She kept a smile painted on her face even though there was a flurry of emotion passing through her in the moment. Patty, was now her full-time manager, and the two of them were on better terms. Iris sent Patty a look to tell her that she needed a moment, and Patty quickly started to tell the press to give Iris some space, that she’ll need to use the washroom and return to her seat. As soon as Iris and Patty walked away from the swarm of media Iris started hyperventilating. 

Who- was that? Was that- but it couldn’t be! No! 

She thought she had just seen Barry pick up Annita Remmings, the figure skater she admired from afar. She thought she just saw him wrap his arms around her and smile and - and now everyone there saw it too? Would the news cover it? Iris’ hands started shaking and her breathing went shallow. Did she give him up just so he would end up in the spotlight in another girl's arms? She started to pick up her pace to the washroom. When she entered the first women’s bathroom she saw, she placed her palms over her face and let out a muffled scream. Patty soon followed her in. 

“Iris, what’s wrong?” She asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Seriously, Iris you can trust me.”

“This is all your fault!” Iris found herself saying. Patty was taken aback. 

“Why did you let Scott in the damn label party?! Why?”

Patty was stood silent. 

“I’m sorry.” She said and Iris calmed down. 

“Look, I just need some space. I don’t know how to handle what I just saw. Eventually, I will come to terms with whatever it is, with whatever it means.”

“You sang that song for him, didn’t you? Cisco said you should’ve sang the song with Zedd, but you sang that song hoping he’d watch you?” 

Iris sighed and nodded. 

“I don’t get it, you’re the one who let him go. But you still want him to want you?”

Iris glared at Patty, who then put her hands up. 

“Alright, I’m leaving, sorry.”

As much as she hated to admit it, Patty was right. 

Iris really needed to let him go. 

***

 **Barry** _That evening at dinner with Nita and Agustine_

“Cheers to success!” Annita clinked the wine glass with Augustine and Barry. Her wine glass was filled with water. 

“So, care to explain why you ordered wine, but didn’t pour any for yourself?” Barry asked with a chuckle. Nita grinned. 

“I don’t drink alcohol, but I don’t hinder other people from drinking it.”

“Is there a reason?” Barry asked. 

“A couple. One I want to be alert when I’m happy instead of under the influence of something. I like to really live in my moments, two I believe that getting drunk isn’t really going to help me or anyone around me, and three wine gives me headaches.”

Barry laughed at the last one. The infamous wine headaches. 

“Nita here loves not conforming to society. It’s one of her favourites.” Augustine said. 

“I don’t get how you’re so talented and you’ve only been in state-wide competitions on the road for two years?” Barry asked. 

“Yep, graduated from Uni two years ago, and it’s just a lot of practice, it’s a lot of dedication. My entire childhood I was half raised by my mom and half raised by Augustine. It just kind of became my passion, skating.”

“That release thing you mentioned when we first met, that helped you a lot growing up?”

“Yeah. My dad was absent and to this day, I don’t know much about him. Skating helped me to deal with it healthily. Skating and my faith of course.”

Barry nodded and took another sip of his wine. 

They chatted a bit longer when Barry asked, 

“There was something you said you wanted to ask me?”

“Yes. Okay. Barry, I don’t know how to put this, but I have been dreaming of joining skating competitions that I never thought I could ever join.”

“That’s not possible, you’re great at every skating technique.”

“Well, you know, there are skating competitions that you can’t do on your own, you need a partner.”

Barry looked at her shocked. 

“Do you wanna maybe be my partner? Don’t worry, there’s no obligation, you definitely don’t have to do it. It’s going to be a lot of hard-work and at least a year of training for you before you’ll be able to compete, so it’s only if you absolutely want to do it.”

“Nita, I can barely skate, I don’t want to be sued by anyone for hurting you accidentally.”

Annita laughed. 

“Don’t be silly, first of all, I will be the one doing most of the stunts, all you need to do is master your form so you don’t drop me, and work on your spins because they’re really good. You’ll have to learn a few tricks, but you told me you only started skating last year, if you improved so much after only learning how to skate a year ago, I know you can be a professional with intensive training after another year. All you have to do is want it. Focus, train, even on off days, train your form. And of course there will be contracts you can sign which won’t hold you liable for any accidents, and I’m prepared to take the risk if you are.”

Barry was stunned to silence. Augustine then spoke, 

“Also, perks of being a professional skater includes, lots of travel - all over the world, when we win, you get a pretty good paycheck. You’ll also get a good paycheck to start because you’re going to have to quit your current job. You said you’re a science teacher, am I correct?” The French trainer asked. 

Barry nodded, he still couldn’t speak. Augustine continued,

“Yes, so you see, you will definitely be earning more than that.” 

“Don’t assume that money is what moves him, August,” Nita told him. 

“What does move you, Barry?” Augustine asked. 

***

 _Three years later_

**Iris**

Iris sat in her dressing room, on her way to perform her new single on Saturday Night Live, when there was a knock on her door. The amount and way of the knocks told her exactly who it was. 

“Come on in Cisco.” She said, and Cisco entered in. 

“You’re on in five.” He told her. 

She turned around with a huge grin on her face, her first Saturday Night Live performance! Ever since her first EP she has been a constant rising star. And this year she would be doing her first ever world tour as well, so of course, she was doing all the press possible to promote it. Next week she would be on Jimmy Fallon.

“This has been such a crazy ride.” She said. 

“Hasn’t it been? I’m so proud of you Iris. You’ve come so far. Starlight owes a lot to you.”

“Oh you mean, the ten new artists you’ve signed over the years who are also doing incredibly well?” Iris laughed, 

“That’s all you, Cisco.”

“You helped me get the good press.” 

“Alright, I’ve got to practice my runs, I’ll see you after my set.” Iris told him, and he nodded and stepped out of her dressing room. 

Her phone buzzed. 

She rolled her eyes at the messages, another random guy she forgot to leave him her usual card. 

**Random number:** Iris, baby, when do I get to see you again?

Iris quickly texted him back,

 **Iris:** Never. 

**Random number:** Oh come on now, don’t be like that. 

**Iris:** How is a one night stand not clear to you? I literally told you I’m not interested in anything serious. 

**Random number:** Friends with benefits? 

**Iris:** Goodbye, stranger. If you message or call me again I’ll call the cops on you! 

Then she deleted the number. She placed her head on her dressing table. She was a spiralling mess. 

It’s been three years since she last saw Barry at her gig at the skating competition, an opportunity she remembered being excited for at the time. She was so grateful that Patty managed to book that. She wanted to sing the new song she wrote for Barry in the hopes that he would know she still cared, that she still thought of him. However, it was there she saw Barry hugging another woman. And it was after that day that Patty quit working for Cisco, and Cisco got her a professional manager. 

Another woman named Margret. She was the manager Iris envisioned, efficient, straightforward, trustworthy, but nothing close to a friend. She did her job and then disappeared to live her life. Iris would go home - she moved out of her apartment and bought a beautiful house just outside of Central City. It was in a protected neighborhood and kept her away from the paparazzi for the most part. Her life did blow up though and people never stopped the rumors that she got as far as she did, as quickly as she did, because she had a fling with her manager. It made Iris mad because it discredited all the hard work Barry and Cisco did and how much she put into her music. 

Now her life had somewhat of a routine. She played music all around the States and made new music at the studio. Hung out with Wally and Linda, who’re now husband and wife, and are planning on starting a family soon. She ate lots of good food, stayed fit, and she got a small ice skating rink built in her basement and skated to release steam from time to time. She watched the news every once in a while. She attended press events and award shows. She even won her first award for new artist of the year, two years ago. 

When it came to her love life, she didn’t really want one, she would sleep with someone every now and again, and then heavily regret it. She contemplated taking drugs, but then thought of her mom and Wally and decided against it. 

The one new thing in Iris’ life that she loved, was going to visit her mom. She and her mom grew closer than ever after her breakup with Barry. And she would go over to her mother’s house whenever she had free time and play cards or chess with her. They’d watch an old movie, they would talk. Her mother started seeing someone recently and she was helping her mom through that process. 

Life was…steady. 

Her dressing room opened. 

“You’re on in one!” 

Iris stood up and adjusted her dress. Here she goes, yet again. 

***

_Later that evening when Iris got back home_

Iris crawled into her comfortable queen bed and sprawled over her covers while letting out the biggest breath ever. 

“Finally.” She muttered. 

She was about to fall asleep when her phone rang and she groaned in frustration, her phone was in the purse on the floor. She would have to get up. She slowly got out of bed and picked up her purse angrily just in time and answered the phone. 

“What on earth is it?!” She asked annoyed. 

“Um, Iris…” It was Linda. 

“Linda I am way too tired for games right now, please -”

“Barry - it’s about Barry,” 

Iris felt a lump in her throat and sat up straighter. 

“Is he okay?” She let out weakly. 

“Barry just won a championship in Paris…”

“What? A championship in what?”

“Ice skating. He won a Pairs Figure-skating championship, skating with Annita Remmings.”

 

[To be continued…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song credit is "Could've Been" by H.E.R. Feat. Bryson Tiller. H.E.R's whole project is fire.


End file.
